Petrie's Folly
by retirw
Summary: Au Loosely based on a Stephen King story. Set in 2000 it mentions the deaths of the original Seven. Deaths not the guys, bad guys, injuries. Ghosties, Ghoulies and things that go bump in the night. Warning of some icky parts
1. Chapter 1

**From the Author:** My doesn't that sound official. Here goes. The boys don't and doubtfully ever will belong to me sob. I only take them out for exercise. I am paid only in reviews and the warm fuzzies that they produce.

Warm thanks to my muses Pookwana and my beloved brat K.T. the opinionated. A lovely young lady calling herself Laws of Chaos has been kind enough to attempt betaing this story. May God grant her strength to deal with my foibles.

This story is loosely based on Stephen King's Red Rose and probably a bit of every other spooky movie I've ever seen. Now for the warning. If you're squeamish, don't handle insects, blood, sudden death, moldering corpses, nasty people and the other worldly type things this story isn't for you. I've tried to mark the really troubling spots so a reader can skip that part if it hits your not for me meter. All I can say for myself is that my computer sits next to the TV and it became possessed.

Retirw

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**PETRIE'S FOLLY**

Chapter 1

Josiah finished his morning prayer and opened his eyes, looking out over the lovely garden. _What a beautiful morning, Lord. Thank you. _He climbed to his feet and stretched. _I have time to work in Hannah's garden a bit before my first patient this morning. _The big man carefully trimmed a few plants and gathered up the dead leaves and dying blossoms.

_Folks would think I'm crazy,_ Josiah ruefully shook his head as he moved closer to Hannah's dreaming spot. "Little Sister, have you left a message for me this morning?" Josiah's eyes widened as he took in the myriad blooms laid out on the marble stepping stones_. "_You wrote a whole dissertation! I'll be right back; I need to get your book. I don't know the meaning of half of these plants."

Josiah hurriedly returned with a notepad, pen and book. Sitting down cross legged he studied the lay out of the blooms. "You know, this would be so much easier if you'd just write it down, don't you? I know, you talk your way, I talk mine. Let me see; I know this, an iris. I don't need the book for that one. You have a message for me. A red rose with a white poppy twined around it. The rose is in full bloom; that makes a difference in the meaning. I know that means beauty. So what does it mean with the white poppy united with it. Sleep? Sleeping beauty? Hannah, what are you trying to say? The yellow carnation is disdain or regret and it's twined with another white poppy. So someone regrets, or will regret, the sleeping. Slow down, the poppy is pointed down, that means the meanings reversed. Someone will regret waking the beauty. Is that right, Hannah?"

"Okay now for the next bunch. Forget-me-not. That's an easy one. What kind of plant is this wrapped around it though?" Josiah thumbed through the old book. _Deadly nightshade? _Josiah compared the picture and the plant in question. _That's what it is. It means a lie or falsehood. "_Forget me . . . ? Hannah?" A leaf fell off the forget-me-not followed by another. "No? Some plants do mean more than one thing." Josiah turned to the page on forget-me-not. _Oh it can mean true love. _"So, Your saying a false true love?" _ Guess I'm right on that one. _"Lying with a pink carnation and yellow rose. A woman's love -a jealous woman's love."

_On to the next bunch. _"A white rose? Fear. You're afraid?" _ Does this mean I have another stalker? _"Thank God," Josiah breathed in relief as a leaf fell indicating no. "Now this next bunch is a puzzle. Rhubarb? Little sister, that's not a flower. Goldenrod, monkshood, and columbine." Josiah studied the pages of Hannah's book. _Rhubarb means advice. "_Alright Hannah I'm paying attention_." Be cautious, danger is near and . . . folly? "_Is that a dig at me, little sister?" Josiah asked with a laugh.

_Now for the last bunch. _"Parsley: useful knowledge. The great yellow daffodil means chivalry sounds like trouble. So, I'm headed on a quest? Where did you get this one and what is it? Arbor vitae? Unchanging friendship, so I'll find a few friends along the way. Just my kind of lost cause, don't you think, Hannah?" Josiah smiled widely before gathering up the book and his pad with the message written on it. "I'll study this later. I've got patients waiting for me now."

7777777

The green-eyed man's intense stare unsettled Cletus Fowler, attorney-at-law. "What did you just say?" Chris Larabee demanded, casually leaning against the doorjamb.

"After much review and research I have determined that you are the heir to Petrie's Folly, it is a large property in the edge of Boulder."

"I know what it is," Larabee growled.

"There are several investment companies interested in the property. It would be in your best interest to sign the paper work and claim the property ASAP. There are no back taxes due, as there is an annuity to provide for upkeep," Fowler continued, undaunted.

"I don't want it." Chris closed the door in Fowler's face.

"Mr. Larabee, please reconsider! The estate is worth close to twenty million dollars," Fowler bellowed through the door.

The door swung open suddenly, causing the lawyer to jump back. "I don't want it. That damn place **eats** my family," Chris snarled.

"I'm aware that there have been . . . incidents in the past. You do not need to reside there to inherit. You can sell the property immediately after the paperwork is signed."

"Go away," Larabee ordered coldly.

When Fowler seemed determined to hold his ground, Chris shrugged, stepped back and as he shut the door firmly, ordered. "Ugly, eat him."

Fowler heard a hair raising growl and turned slowly to see a black dog, roughly the size of a small bear, watching him. "Good dog, good dog," the lawyer breathed faintly, backing slowly toward his car. Ugly lunged as Fowler leapt and raced for the car, just managing to pull his legs in before the huge dog charged into the door, slamming it closed.

_Now what? The will strictly states that a directly descended, male Larabee must inherit. If I can't get this idiot to take the property, I'll lose close to a million dollars of legal fees! The whole thing will revert to the state after this man is dead. _Fowler fumed to himself as he drove away.

7777777

"So that's the situation Ms. Travis. I thought as such a long standing friend of the family, you could try to convince Mr. Larabee to accept his inheritance," Cletus Fowler sat across the desk from the blond.

"Chris is nothing if not stubborn." Mary smiled faintly. "This is the old Petrie place? It was a wonder in its heyday," she mused. "Is it really haunted like they say?" She looked slightly curious.

"Well . . . there have been a few reports over the years you know. Several unexplained disappearances as well," Fowler shook his head. "Of course nothing has ever been proven."

Mary's grey eyes held excitement.

_Now to set the hook. _"The house still retains all the old documents. I understand that Mrs. Barbara E. G. Petrie kept very thorough journals. One could even consider them black mail," Fowler laughed softly. _You, my lovely newspaper reporter, will just have to investigate. The story of the century. It would establish your career internationally. Of course, Mr. Larabee will go along to keep you out of trouble. He's done so in the past, especially so since your husband died. _

"If you would please try to convince Mr. Larabee to at least discuss the situation I would be in your debt," Fowler stood up and offered his hand before leaving the office.

7777777

Two weeks later a reluctant Chris Larabee sat in Fowler's office signing the papers that made him the owner of Petrie's Folly.

"May I congratulate you, Mr. Larabee," Fowler held out his hand.

"I don't want the damned thing. It's the only way I have of controlling what happens in that damn house. At least I can maintain some kind of safety measures this way," Larabee sighed, rubbing his forehead in an effort to relieve the headache forming there. The same ache that always came when he thought of Petrie's Folly and the missing bodies of his stepmother and little brother. _Once the legal shit is done, I'm burning the damn thing to the ground. It'll make a hell of a funeral pyre._

"I'm certain that this is for the best," Fowler smiled faintly as he escorted the burdened man out of his office.

7777777

After Mary Travis left the clinic, Doctors Josiah Sanchez and Nathan Jackson - the first a psychologist, the second a general practitioner, sat silently.

"We could sure use forty thousand dollars," Nathan spoke, looking at the shabby room they were sitting in.

"Yes, we could. I'm not happy at how we've been approached though," Josiah rumbled.

"She sure danced around an outright threat to expose us as mentally disturbed now didn't she," Nathan huffed.

"That she did," Josiah agreed. "Nothing slanderous but enough to make folks reconsider donations and grants. After all a spirit writer as a councilor? Nathan, ghosts write messages using my hands," Josiah snorted.

"Sounds real balanced, doesn't it," Nathan grinned faintly. "Me I'm just an old-fashioned faith healer. Let me lay my hands upon you and cast out that sickness in the name of the Lord. Let us pass the plate for that tithe. Amen," Nathan gave an impressive parody of a traveling faith healer.

"So are we going to do it?" Josiah smiled.

"Do you like biscuits? Of course we are. On our own terms though. No dog and pony show," Nathan grumbled.

"Hannah said it would be dangerous." Josiah looked over at his old friend.

"She says what to look out for?" Nathan asked as calmly, as if Hannah hadn't been dead these last twelve years.

"A false true love and a jealous woman. Then something about someone, I got the feeling it was the jealous woman, regretting waking a sleeping beauty." Josiah smirked.

"Why can't that woman just leave a message on the answering machine?" Nathan huffed.

"Because Hannah likes to be cryptic. That's why," Josiah chuckled.

7777777

"Ms. Travis, your newspaper is willing to offer remuneration on the order of twenty thousand United States dollars to merely spend a weekend in a mansion in Boulder, Colorado?**"** The dapper chestnut haired man narrowed his stunning emerald green eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Standish, that is exactly what the Chronicle is offering. The mansion is rumored to have psychic phenomena. We are assembling a crew of mixed scientists and proven 'talents' to investigate the truth of those rumors," Mary Travis answered calmly.

Ezra cocked his head and offered a dimpled smile, revealing a glint of gold filling. "Ms. Travis, I am simply a conman. I am very good at convincing wealthy little old ladies that they are conversing with their dearly departed. Your attempts to pressure me into attending your little soirée are of little threat. If your paper were to expose me as a charlatan, dear lady, the gullible would still flock to me for readings. I would receive such influx of true believers; I would be obliged to raise my . . . expenses."

"Jason McKinney," Mary smiled faintly.

Standish paled markedly. "I beg your pardon?"

"You really did speak with the dead then, Mr. Standish," Mary reminded softly.

"Your gathering is none of my concern," Ezra snapped coldly.

"You have an obligation though don't you, Ezra? If there **are **trapped spirits?" Mary smiled warmly as she stood. "Well be meeting at the Arm's Hotel at ten o'clock on Friday morning. Please be punctual Mr. Standish.

7777777

_Buck was so easy. Once he knew Chris was going, the man couldn't join fast enough to "guard Larabee's back". For heaven's sake, it's only a house._

_JD Dunne, an offer to pay some of his mother's medical bills, a little college tuition, and bingo, he's in_. Mary mused as she headed to the dinner to recruit the last of the talents she wanted.

7777777

Mary entered the diner and walked toward a table where an older woman sat idly worrying her coffee cup. "Ms. Wells, my name is Mary Travis."

"I know who you are Missy, so what do you want with my boy?" Nettie demanded sharply.

"I want both of you to spend the weekend in a mansion in Boulder. In return you'll be paid thirty thousand dollars. That will go a long way in supporting Vin Tanner, won't it Ms. Wells?" Mary asked gently.

"Yes, it would go along way. Easy money never is! What's the catch?" Nettie asked calmly.

"The house is rumored to be haunted," Mary revealed.

"No, I'll find another way. I won't put my boy through a media circus," Nettie said flatly as she rose.

"Well, Ms Wells, now that you've retired, and at 18 Vin is no longer eligible for support through child welfare, how do you purpose supporting him?" Mary asked curiously. "Doesn't the state already want to institutionalize him? I understand he can be quite dangerous on occasion. A frail old woman trying to take care of such a powerful talent, one who is mentally unstable? There must be numerous research facilities that would be more than happy to provide for Vin in exchange for studying his abilities." Mary smiled coldly. "If Vin stays at Petrie Folly for the weekend, not only will you receive that check but I can guarantee the papers support in your effort to keep Vin under your care. Public opinion would be most effective in keeping the government from removing Vin from his home."

Nettie let out a deep breath and her shoulder's slumped. "Vin is rarely responsive to the outside world. What do you expect him to do for you?" Nettie asked shakily.

"Simply visit the house with me this weekend, nothing more," Mary swore.

"No media frenzy?" Nettie scowled.

"It's doubtful Vin would be mentioned in the article at all," Mary said.

"Alright. But, if you hurt my boy, there will be no place left on earth for you to hide," Nettie warned.

"I'd like to visit with Vin if possible this afternoon," Mary requested.

"Come on then," Nettie growled.

7777777

"He was as good as gold. Just like always," an elderly black woman greeted Nettie as she returned home.

"Thank you for watching him for me, Elizabeth," Nettie sighed.

"I don't spend enough time with the child now that you're retired," Elizabeth shuffled over and stroked the gleaming auburn curls. "I gotta go now, sugar."

Once the babysitter had left, Mary moved closer to where the slender young man sat silently on the floor.

"Hi Vin, my name is Mary," the newspaper woman crooned.

Tanner continued moving his carved wooden horse across the rug.

At Mary's bewildered look Nettie sighed, "The doctors' say he's autistic. That means he doesn't connect with the real world. He's been with me eight years now. He'll just stay there playing with his horse till I move him. He's spoken three words in all that time."

"According to the reports he demolished a home and killed four people," Mary reminded.

"They hurt him," Nettie answered.

"You're a good looking young man, aren't you Vin?" Mary stroked the soft curls.

The horse halted in mid motion and was pulled protectively into the slender arms. Vin rocked faintly in place.

"He doesn't like to be touched," Nettie warned. Her worried eyes lingered on her charge.

Mary smiled as she spotted the faint flutter in the rug where Vin sat.

Kneeling down she waited impatiently.

_Please don't see the pretty blond lady, child. She's got an ugly spirit. _Nettie watched worriedly.

Mary's breath caught when Vin raised his head. Childish innocence was written on the beautiful face. For just a moment the wide sapphire eyes seemed to focus. Tanner's free hand lifted and touched Mary's golden hair. A sweet smile was born at the contact.

"Hi Vin," Mary said softly.

Vin covered his face peeking through his fingers and smiled happily.

"We're going to be friends aren't we?" Mary laughed.

Mary tried to catch Vin's eyes. Vin seemed to loose focus and picked up his horse and started moving it on the rug once more.

"We'll be leaving from the Arm's Hotel at noon, Friday," Mary said as she prepared to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

7777777

"Let me get this straight. You want to take a bunch of whackos into Petrie Folly and 'research' the psychic phenomena?" Chris blurted in disbelief.

"Yes, the paper is so interested in the story that they're offering twenty thousand dollars a piece to the 'talents'. Vin Tanner will get an extra ten thousand, because he's such a well documented telekinetic. They all have proven abilities, even in the scientific community," Mary enthused.

"How many people are we talking about here?" Chris demanded sharply.

"Seventeen including the two of us," Mary smiled widely. "They're supposed to meet me at the Arms Hotel in . . . two hours." Mary Travis checked her watch.

"Mary, from now on you clear everything with me first. Do you understand me?" Larabee sighed.

"Of course Chris; I just got so excited I forgot," Mary smiled mischievously.

7777777

_I've never seen such a bunch of loonies in my life. _Chris studied the table as he moved across the room.

"Mary, where did you get these people? They're the stereotype for paranormal twits," Chris snorted.

"**That** is the scientific team, Chris. The paranormals are at the other table," Mary laughed.

"At least **they** look almost normal," Chris huffed.

"Hey Stud, so you decided to join us," Buck's cheerful voice carried across the room.

"I should have known. Mary. you drug Buck into this stupidity?" Chris growled into the woman's ear.

"He volunteered," Mary gave a meaningless smile and joined the distinguished looking man that rose to greet them.

"Chris, may I introduce Professor Sydney Crooks? He's in charge of the scientific team. Professor Crooks, may I introduce Chris Larabee," Mary introduced the two men.

"What is your **talent**?" The professor snorted in distaste.

"Oh, Chris isn't a talent. Psychically, he's dead as a doornail," Mary laughed. "Chris **owns** Petrie's Folly."

"Oh, forgive me. I thought you were another of those charlatans," the professor sniffed disdainfully. "Really Ms. Travis, how do you expect me to perform delicate studies with those . . . **nuts** in the way."

"The same way I'm putting up with a manner less little twit for the weekend," Chris growled protectively. Buck had covered it well, but Chris had seen that old flash of pain in the eyes of his childhood friend.

"I beg your pardon?" Sydney Crooks blurted.

"Not mine but **my **. . . guests," Chris scowled. "I'm certain that even at this late date Mary could find a replacement for **you**. It's not as though you are an irreplaceable talent now is it?" Chris smirked. "I mean there are lots of professors out there. I'm certain another college would appreciate the funding."

"You sir, are a boor," Crooks huffed.

"And you are a conceited bully," Chris responded.

The talents and the scientists alike watched the heated discussion.

7777777

"May I inquire as to who the . . . gentleman with Ms. Travis might be?" Ezra Standish's southern drawl was thick.

"That's Chris Larabee; he owns the Folly," Buck answered.

"I understood there would be six enhanced guests this weekend," Ezra mused.

"There are six," Mary responded as she walked over. "Elvin Tanner will be joining before we leave at five."

"What's his gift?" JD Dunne asked excitedly.

"He's a telekinetic," Mary answered distractedly, before moving to soothe the feathers of the professor.

"Looks like ole Chris is in top form," Buck chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Josiah asked.

"Ruffling feathers, it's his talent," Buck grinned.

"Buck Wilmington, I can do a little of everything," Buck introduced himself.

"JD Dunne, I'm a 'touch know'," the dark haired 'kid' spoke up.

"Touch know? I'm not familiar with that term," Josiah rumbled.

"I can get pictures, conversations or feelings from touching things." JD shrugged.

"Josiah Sanchez, I'm a spirit writer," Josiah responded.

"Spirit writer? Ghosts use you to write messages?" JD asked in awe.

"They have been known too," Josiah smiled kindly.

"Nathan Jackson. I have a healing touch along with a bit of precognition," the tall black man spoke.

"Ezra Standish," Ezra started to introduce himself.

"I know who you are. You're a conman," Nathan huffed in disgust.

"On occasion, Dr. Jackson. It was an accident you know. The overdose was not deliberate," Ezra sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan snapped.

"Your mother," Ezra answered calmly. "She did not intend to kill herself."

"I know what happened with my mother, Standish," Nathan said emotionlessly.

"Then you realize you were not to blame," Ezra answered gently.

"I wrote the prescription," Nathan muttered.

"Which the pharmacist filled improperly," Standish said.

"What?" Nathan straightened.

"The pharmacist filled the prescription with the correct medication. Unfortunately the capsules dosage was triple that of your orders," Ezra revealed.

"Why didn't this come out when momma died?" Nathan demanded.

"Due to your mother's health issues, the police most likely never looked at it as anything except a suicide," Josiah said thoughtfully.

"How'd you know about momma?" Nathan glared at Ezra.

When the news of your mother's death reached the pharmacist, he realized what he had done and ended his life as a result," Ezra reported. "Mr. Eckert came to . . . visit today during my morning repast." Ezra visibly cringed and developed a greenish tinge. He wished for me to tender to you his apologies."

"Cool," JD breathed.

"Not so cool, Mr. Dunne. Mr. Eckert ended his life with a shotgun blast under his chin," Ezra shuddered. "It was not conducive to good cuisine."

"And they think we're the loonies," Buck sniggered, looking at the table next to them.

"An interesting cross-section of individuals indeed," Josiah smiled faintly.

"Most are mediocre at the best, the remainder are sycophants. Each having been surreptitiously selected so as not to diminish Professor Crooks' shining light. With the exception of the vivacious blond. Professor Crooks, I would presume will endeavor to captivate the young miss," Ezra mused.

"Very observant son," Josiah agreed.

"Mr. Sanchez, I am not your son. Please refrain from addressing me as such," Ezra's voice was quiet.

"She's very pretty," JD said wistfully.

"The little gal with all the hair?" Buck asked. "Look's like she's interested in you too, Kid."

"You think so?" JD breathed, ducking his head.

"Yeah," Buck winked at the girl bringing a flush to her face.

"She probably thinks I'm just a kid," JD sighed.

"I promise you JD, she isn't thinking of you as a little boy," Buck chuckled. "That girl's got a hell of an imagination," Buck flushed and blotted his forehead with his napkin.

"What?" JD looked bewildered.

"Kid you're in the gravy. Just go over there and tell her whether or not you have dimples on your butt," Buck urged. "And her name is Casey Wells."

"Are you out of your mind?" JD hissed.

"Some of the time," Buck grinned widely and waggled his eyebrows.

JD stared at Buck a few moments before he stood up and shyly approached the young woman.

"Wonder how long before he realizes?" Nathan chuckled, picking up a flash of a possible future for the pair.

"Oh she's smart enough to let him chase her, until she catches him," Buck smirked.

Amused looks were exchanged when the professor was politely ignored by the young couple every time he tried to break up the animated conversation. It was more than obvious that Casey had no interest in the professor in any way except as a teacher.

7777777

Mary Travis introduced everyone and brought the meeting to order. The Professor seized control of the meeting almost immediately and proceeded to outline everyone's responsibilities. The 'talent's' duties consisted primarily of staying out of the 'scientists' way. A glare from Chris halted any mention of duties assigned to him. Only Mary was treated as having even a modicum of intelligence. Then he went on for over an hour and a half giving a history of Petrie's folly and the intent of the forth coming investigation in a monotone that had Buck asleep in moments.

_Buck you're good but I know better. _Chris grinned inwardly watching his friend's head nod.

"Professor Crooks, you haven't touched on the history of the ground itself," Josiah reminded mildly.

"It has no bearing on our investigation, Mr. . . . Standish," Crooks sputtered at the interruption.

"Sir, **I** am Ezra P. Standish Esq. the sixth, Dr. Sanchez is the gentleman you are currently addressing, Mister Cr . . . ank," Ezra responded.

"Forgive me," Crooks sneered and started in on his spiel only to be interrupted by a loud snore.

Hidden grins and sniggers erupted as Buck's snores continually drowned out the stuffy professor.

"Would someone wake that idiot!" Crook snarled.

"Why? You've already covered everything," Chris snorted. "Now you're just boring us with your preening and self admiration.


	3. Chapter 3

7777777

Two twelve person vans waited in the parking lot for the 'Ghost Busters'. After listening for a moment to the professor ranting about having to ride with the 'freaks', Chris ordered the scientific team and their gear to be loaded into one van, while the rest of them rode in the other one.

A feeling of being watched had Chris turning around to see an old pickup truck pull in beside the vans.

"Oh good, here's Vin Tanner," Mary smiled and started forwards.

Chris scowled and watched as Mary warmly greeted a grey haired lady climbing out of the driver's seat. The old woman simply nodded to Mary and began to unload a suitcase from the truck bed.

"I'll get that Ma'am," JD hurried over.

"Thank you son. Just the suitcase. Vin doesn't like strangers touching his things," Nettie smiled cheerfully.

Moving around to the passenger side Nettie coaxed Vin out. Leading him by the hand, Nettie gently urged the boy around the truck, the carved wooden pony clutched tightly in Tanner's other hand. It was obvious to everyone watching that Vin wasn't aware of his surroundings.

"God in Heaven, now they've got the village idiot," Professor Crooks blurted.

The professor was unprepared for the sudden response as Josiah jerked him off his feet and shook him.

"Please Dr. Sanchez don't hurt him. **I **want that pleasure." Casey snarled. "Professor Crooks was recommended as an excellent teacher. My career councilor was obviously wrong."

"Unhand me at once," Crooks garbled, outraged, before being dropped like a rag into a puddle of oil.

"Don't **ever **open your mouth like that around my brother again. I'll rip your tongue out and beat you with it, you sanctimonious boor," Casey hissed before stalking over to take Vin's backpack out of the truck.

"Her brother?" Crooks said in disbelief.

"Looks like your plan of **tutoring** that little girl just isn't going to work out Prof." Buck squatted down to study the stunned man. "Don't you be trying to flunk her either. You don't want Sharon Montgomery's missing journal to show up now, do you?" Buck smirked. "Last I heard it was still frowned on for a professor to fraternize with a student; an underage student at that." Patting the professor's shoulder, Buck stood up to tower over the other man before sauntering off.

The no longer quite so distinguished looking man paled at the unsubtle threat. _How does he know about that bi . . . _ The professor's thoughts were cut off abruptly as Buck swung around piercing the man with a glare to rival that of his best friends.

"Hi Vin," JD said softly as Nettie led Vin nearer.

"Vin's autistic JD; he doesn't connect with our world," Casey sighed.

"Momma always said you should be polite," JD smiled.

"Your mother would be proud of you son," Nettie complimented. Thoughtfully, she studied her niece and the young man. _So that's the way of it. Maybe something good will come of this mess after all._

Vin frowned slightly when Casey put his backpack on the roof rack of the van. He began to rock when Nettie's suitcase joined it.

"Son, I told you we were going to stay in a big house for two days," Nettie gently held Vin's face between her palms. "Then we'll go home."

Vin's eyes dropped avoiding Nettie's gaze.

"Two," Nettie said laying two fingers on the back of Vin's hand, which was clutching the horse. "Remember?"

Vin continued to rock a moment then stilled.

"Nettie, I'd like to introduce you to everyone," Mary began naming everyone.

"Vin, where would you like to sit?" Josiah asked calmly.

"Dr. Sanchez, Vin's really frightened of big men," Casey explained Vin's obviously growing agitation.

"Alright," Josiah immediately knelt down on the pavement. "Vin where would you like to sit?" he asked again.

Nettie's eyes lost their hard glint at the big man's gentle handling of her boy.

"He'll do better in the back by an open window," Nettie suggested.

"Just a second Aunt Nettie; let me grab my purse. I'm riding with you." Casey darted off.

"That girl wears me out just watching her," Nettie smiled looking after her niece.

"If we could only siphon off some of that energy to use on cold mornings," Josiah smiled, noting the affection clearly shining in the older woman's eyes.

The almost peaceful moment was shattered by Casey's angry voice.

"Keep your hands to yourself you jerk!" Casey's furious snarl carried clearly.

"True love waits, get real, you little freak," Trevor Ambrose smirked. "What are you, frigid?"

Casey growled and stalked back to the van. Vin's head raised as she stopped beside him. He pulled his hand away from Nettie and reached out to touch Casey's face. A faint troubled look came over the innocent features.

"He didn't hurt me." Casey patted the hand holding the horse. "No, Vin you don't do that," Casey tried to stop Vin from unbuttoning her blouse.

Gentle fingers brushed the growing red area at the top of Casey's right breast. A scowl drew Vin's brows together.

"I'm alright," Casey soothed re-buttoning her blouse while flushing in embarrassment.

Exchanging worried looks, the two women coaxed Vin into the backseat of the Van. Vin became upset as they tried to fasten his seatbelt.

"Vin, look at me," Nettie ordered holding Vin's head between her palms. "Look-at-me, You know you have to wear a seatbelt when we go for a ride. No, don't look away. You understand me," Nettie scolded gently.

Vin allowed the seatbelt to be fastened without further protest. The rest of the **'**talents**'** took their seats as Chris climbed into the driver's seat and Mary hurried around to take the shotgun seat.

Buck was fumbling with his seatbelt latch trying to get it to catch, when it suddenly locked in place, and the belt tightened itself snugly. Raising startled eyes, he momentarily caught Vin's gaze. //Was that you, Vin?//

The momentary connection was lost as Vin began stroking his pony, rocking in his seat.

Suddenly, a panicked scream was heard coming from the other van.

"What in blue blazes?" Josiah spluttered. Everyone, with the exception of Vin looked to see what had happened. The autistic young man simply rocked and cuddled his pony.

"It would appear one of Mr. Ambrose' hands has been closed in the vehicle's sliding door," Ezra announced.

"Couldn't happen to a nicer fella." Buck snorted unsympathetically.

"Brother Nathan, our services might be required," Josiah sighed. "They're having a great deal of difficulty opening the door."

"Let me go check on him first," Nathan huffed, climbing back out of the van.

A moment later Nathan yelled, "Josiah! Come give me a hand this thing is wedged tight."

Josiah climbed out and added his strength to the three men already trying to open the door without obvious effect.

"Stop it, Vin," Casey hissed almost silently, pulling the carved horse from Vin's grasp.

Vin immediately reached for his toy.

The stuck sliding door broke loose with a bang and now hung crookedly on the side of the van. Josiah and Nathan were attempting to free themselves from the pile up of bodies due to the door's sudden release.

"Once it let go, Josiah dang near ripped it off," Buck chuckled.

A furious Nathan climbed back in the van and took his seat with a huff. A seething Josiah was right behind, closing the sliding door as he entered.

"Are we going to the hospital with them?" JD asked.

"No!" Nathan snapped.

"Dr. Crooks' is calling for a cab to take Trevor Ambrose to the hospital. He doesn't have time to waste on such carelessness on Ambrose's part. They're moving to their own vehicles for the trip to the Folly. Nathan wasn't allowed to examine him. They want a real doctor to examine the boy's hand, not some **quack.**" Josiah growled.

"Excuse me, I shouldn't have snapped at you, JD," Nathan sighed rubbing his forehead.

"I understand Doc," JD smiled sadly.

"Dr. Jackson, might I suggest placing your bag out of view. Mr. Tanner seems distressed by its presence." Ezra Standish spoke softly.

"It would be for the best," Nettie said while stroking Vin's hair, attempting to calm him, as the vehicle got underway.

7777777

Once the vehicles arrived at Petrie's Folly, Chris got out to unlock the gate. He seemed to study something for a few moments. Opening the gates, he climbed back into the van.

"Somebody cut the chain," Chris grunted as he started down the long drive.

"So we have trespassers?" Buck straightened.

"Maybe," Chris agreed.

"Does this monstrosity have modern amenities?" Ezra demanded, looking out a window at the huge looming house.

"The house has plumbing and is wired for electric. The electricity is unreliable and will go out for no obvious reason. Don't bother calling the electric company though, the house hasn't been on their service line since the forties," Mary answered mischievously.

"It has its own generator?" JD questioned.

"No, and no one can explain why it has running water and electric. I did have the phone service reconnected. It could prove unreliable as well." Mary laughed.

"Oh Joy," Ezra muttered.

"The gardens have been let go," Josiah said sadly.

"The grounds keeper was let go in the late nineties. The house was built in the late 1800's by a very wealthy eccentric widow named Barbara E. G. Petrie. Associates claimed she was building the house for her true love, although no evidence has been found of such a person existing. The house was built on a Ute burial ground. It has been rumored 'haunted' ever since the foundations were laid. In its heyday, this house was visited by the elite of society. Presidents, politicians, actors, authors, business magnates and the equally infamous have walked these halls. There have been at least four unexplained disappearances including Barbara Petrie. Seven or possibly as many as nine suicides and at least two murders have occurred here." Mary briefed them on the history of the house. "It was beautiful; I was here several times as a small child."

"She hates," Buck whispered.

"Who hates?" JD asked curiously.

"The house. It's . . . aware," Buck muttered, then shook himself.

"Buck's not the first one to say that," Mary laughed.

Chris parked the van and the other vehicles pulled in behind and stopped.

"We're not the first ones here," Nathan studied the rental car parked in front of the house.

"Your trespasser, stud." Buck eased back the sliding door and climbed out, followed by the rest of the group.

Chris walked over and opened the car door. Picking up some papers off the passenger seat, he quickly scanned the forms. "His name seems to be Jock Steele."

"He's a piece of slime from Inquiring Minds," Mary fumed.


	4. Chapter 4

"That's a big step, Ms. Nettie. Let me steady you," Buck waited for permission to help the feisty old woman out of the van.

"I would appreciate the help," Nettie agreed.

Wilmington jumped when he realized Vin was standing beside him. "Hell, Junior, I thought you were still in the van."

"Vin hates to be in small places." Nettie patted Vin's arm.

While Mary consulted with Nettie on Vin's requirements, the others began moving equipment and luggage into the house. All with the exception of Vin, who stood quietly in the courtyard.

"He shouldn't be left on his own. Everyone is going in now," Josiah nodded toward the slender figure standing by the fountain.

"Mary has Nettie tied up," Buck reminded. "Casey and JD are already inside."

"I need to find out why a doctor's bag is a bad thing to him before I try getting close," Nathan sighed as he moved toward the two women.

"Go on in and keep an eye on things; I'll get him. Nettie said big men scared him," Chris reminded.

"Sure Chris," Buck nodded. "But Chris . . . watch yourself; there's no telling what could set him off."

"Chris, only touch him on his terms," Josiah warned.

7777777

"Hey Vin, time to go in," Chris moved so he could approach Vin head on.

The slender fingers halted their petting motion on the wooden horse. Slowly, the bowed head raised.

_What beautiful eyes. _"I'm Chris. Remember Vin? We need to go in now," Larabee coaxed.

A fleeting awareness crossed Vin's features, but he ducked his head and shook it violently.

"We'll wait a minute then," Chris soothed. "It's a fountain. Water is supposed to come out of the dragon's mouth and fall into this pool," Chris explained the structure in front of them. Gently, he took Vin's free hand and laid it on the dragon's head, then moved it down to the empty pool. "Water comes from here and goes into there."

Vin pulled his hand away and covered his face. Peeking between his fingers, he smiled shyly.

"There you are. I'm glad to meet you, Vin. I'm Chris." Larabee offered his hand. Awareness was readily seen in the wide sapphire eyes when Vin reached out and grasped Chris' forearm firmly. Chris' fingers gently wrapped around Vin's slender forearm creating a bond. As suddenly as the awareness had come, it disappeared, leaving Chris with the lost child.

"Chris, they need you inside," Josiah interrupted.

"Come on Vin," Chris tugged gently on Tanner's hand, trying to start the younger man moving.

Vin drug his heels, making it very plain that he wasn't about to go in. Turning loose of Vin's hand, Chris walked to the front door leaving Tanner behind. Stopping, he looked back at the young man just before he stepped over the threshold.

Vin straightened abruptly, looking up at something. "You can't have him!" Vin snarled softly.

"Vin, did you say something?" Chris asked curiously from where he waited just inside the door.

"Cowboy," Vin said clearly and hurried after Larabee.

"Wonder if Junior knows just how much you hate being called a cowboy, stud?" Buck chuckled, slapping Chris on the back as he headed out for another load.

Vin cringed when Buck brushed by him.

//I won't hurt you, Junior.// Buck tried to reach out mentally only to encounter a barrier. _Chris hates any reminders of the Elf. That pony has got to be tearing him up._

"Go on Buck, we'll be fine." Chris took Vin's hand and started down the hall.

Nathan backed away, letting the pair pass before he headed out to bring in more supplies. Relief flooded Nettie's face when Chris brought Vin into the room.

"Oh, Aunt Nettie, I'm sorry! I thought Vin was with you," Casey apologized, coming in from the kitchen.

"No harm done child," Nettie smiled faintly.

"Thank you, Mr. Larabee," Nettie hurried over.

"No problem, we looked at the fountain for a little bit. He doesn't like being indoors, does he?" Chris said.

"Vin prefers being indoors. I can hardly get him outside," Nettie disagreed.

"He sure didn't want to come in here, called me a 'cowboy'," Chris chuckled.

"He **spoke **to you?" Nettie's eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah, Buck heard him too," Chris answered almost defensively.

"That's the first word he's said in eight years." Nettie smiled faintly, wiping a tear off her cheek. "My Vin isn't a big talker. Not a word since I brought him home eight years ago."

Vin put his hand over his face and peeked at Nettie from between his fingers and smiled happily.

"I love you, son," Nettie whispered, stroking the boy's soft curls.

Vin held up two fingers.

"Yes, two sleeps, then we go home," Nettie sighed. Vin curled up on the floor at her feet. "Oh, no you don't, you little scamp. You sneaking in naps doesn't count. Vin Tanner, don't you pretend not to hear me," Nettie huffed in amusement.

7777777

"What's up Sanchez?" Buck asked.

Josiah was staring at the fountain now spewing water from the dragon's mouth into the waiting basin.

"You figured out how to turn it on?" Buck wandered over.

"Not me, it just started working," Josiah muttered.

"How about that," Buck shook his head and moved over to the pile of equipment.

Josiah walked over to join him and happened to glance up. The big man froze in place as he stared at the third floor window.

"Josiah?" Nathan asked and looked up.

A huge stained glass window was displayed prominently on the upper story of the old house. Its design was that of a blossoming branch intricately pieced together. What should have been a thing of beauty left Nathan feeling strangely unsettled as a chill ran up his spine

"Josiah?" Nathan reached out and shook Josiah's arm.

"Sorry brother, let's get this stuff in the house," Josiah muttered.

The two men filled their arms with gear and disappeared into the house, leaving Buck alone in the now empty courtyard.

"You failed back then, and you're going to fail this time. Your Chris is dead. He has been for over a century," Buck swore at the now glowing window.

7777777

A sudden gust of wind slammed the front door, shutting Buck outside. Buck tried to turn the knob only to find the door locked. He pounded on the door and rang the door bell repeatedly to no avail.

"You can't get rid of me that easy," Buck hissed. He placed his hand over the door knob and 'pushed' until he felt the bolt slide back. Violently, he physically pushed the door back and launched himself into the house. _Could have been hurt bad if that door had caught me on the way through. Need to remember not to get any fingers or toes between doors and their facings. A man could loose something important like that. _

Everything okay Buck?" Chris questioned when the hard breathing man entered the main hall.

"I'm fine; wind slammed the door and locked me out for a minute. We need to warn folks so nobody gets hurt with a slamming door," Buck explained.

"Damned house," Chris snarled.

"It sure is **damned. ** Why in hell are you here, Larabee? You swore you'd never have anything to do with this place," Buck demanded furiously in a low voice.

"Mary," Chris growled. "Lawyer by the name of Fowler got her all excited about finding the old woman's journals. Mary's just positive she'll get a Pulitzer Prize out of this."

"So, where do all these folks come into it?" Buck asked in a calmer tone.

"Mary's covering her tracks. I didn't know about this ghost busting set up until this morning. Seems she's intending to get a story one way or another. If she can't find the journals . . . well, then the paper is sponsoring this whole shebang as an in-depth study of a haunted house." Chris sighed wearily.

"Let's go watch the circus." Buck smirked, "I can't wait to see Crooks' tangle with that Standish character."

7777777

The base of operations was set up in a large parlor on the first floor. Camcorders and unnamed equipment were being unpacked by Professor Crook's crew.

"Let me help with that . . . Ivy,." JD hurried over as a tripod started to tip.

"Back off! Ivy's the one with green hair and all the piercings. She's a Wiccan, stupid. I'd stay out of her way if I were you. I'm Angel," she growled and flicked one of her earrings, drawing attention to the dangling angel. "The professor will flunk my ass if I let one of you freaks touch this stuff," The Goth snapped.

"Excuse me for trying to help," JD stalked off.

JD took a deep breath and tried to calm himself before approaching the professor.

"Professor Crooks, I can have that up and running in less than an hour if you'll let me," JD suggested quietly.

"Young man, this is very fragile and valuable equipment," the professor sniffed disdainfully.

"I know that. It's one of the reasons you should leave it alone," JD responded politely. "If you plug those leads in the way you're trying to, you're going to fry the motherboard."

"Young man, go annoy someone else, or do something you're qualified for . . . like taking out the garbage or chopping vegetables," Sidney Crooks snarled.

"Sure . . . But um, Professor . . . proximity meters only work correctly if they're not close to a heat source. The one next to the fireplace should be moved," JD suggested before heading to the kitchen looking for a way to be useful.

"Who does the little jerk think he is, telling me how to do my job," Crooks grumbled as he tried to sort out leads.

"That 'little jerk' helped design most of your equipment . . . when he was 12," Mary revealed as she set up her laptop.

"He lied to you," Crook's scoffed. "He wouldn't need the obscene amount of money your paper is offering these charlatans if he were capable of that."

"Medical bills can be very expensive, especially for those with long term illness and no insurance. JD's mother accrued a debt of over a million dollars due to hospitalization and ensuing treatments. JD's income was placed in a trust account that he cannot access until age twenty-one. His mother didn't want unscrupulous people taking advantage of him because of the money if he had to be placed in state care due to her declining health," Mary responded.

"Unfortunately, leaving him vulnerable to unscrupulous individuals taking advantage of him due to the** lack** of funds," Ezra's soft drawl cut in.

Mary's eyes narrowed as she turned. "Is that comment directed towards me Mr. Standish?" she demanded.

Ezra continued to shuffle his cards unconcerned. "Have you taken . . . advantage of a naive young man, Ms. Travis?" Ezra asked calmly.

"Are **you** going to take advantage of him Mr. Standish?" Mary smirked.

"No, Ms. Travis, I will not. Despite rumor to the contrary, I do not con children." Ezra gave her a two fingered salute. "I leave that to those totally devoid of conscience."

"It's gonna get ugly if we don't separate those two," Buck grunted.

"He has a point, Buck. Mary's stepped over the line on this thing," Chris scowled.

"She's always been pushy, but this just isn't like her," Buck looked troubled.

7777777

"As big as this place is, we need maps," Nathan muttered.

"They wouldn't do any good," Mary laughed. "The house grows; it is constantly in flux."

"That isn't possible. Just more stories created by hysterical half-wits," Professor Crooks pontificated.

"I don't know how it works; all I know is the house . . . changes. It's why I packed ropes. We'll use them to find our way around the house." Mary sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

7777777

"Aunt Nettie said to tell everyone supper is ready," Casey stuck her head into the parlor. "She's serving it in the dining room right off the kitchen."

Everyone stood up and headed for the dining room, intent on the meal.

"Casey, where are you going?" JD asked as Casey walked past him heading back into the room the others had just left.

"To get Vin," Casey sighed. "He's still in the other room."

JD looked contrite and followed the young blonde back into the room. "I'm sorry, that was just wrong."

Tanner sat on a rug in front of the unlit fireplace while stroking his horse, lost to the world around him.

"Casey, wait!" JD hissed coming to a dead stop.

"Why?" Casey looked back over her shoulder.

"Does Vin affect the temperature of a room?" JD asked sharply.

"We've never noticed him doing that," Casey responded and moved back to see what had caught JD's attention.

"The temperature is dropping. It's gone down almost three full degrees since I started watching," JD said in amazement.

"JD, what's that meter do?" Casey pointed.

"It's a proximity meter. It gives a read out on how many people are in the room. Why?" JD continued to stare in fascination at the read out as the temperature continued to fall rapidly.

"Because according to this, there are four people in the room," Casey hissed.

"WHAT!" JD turned and stared in disbelief.

"That is a four, JD," Casey said shakily.

"Yeah, it is," JD agreed faintly. "We should tell someone."

"You go; I'm not leaving Vin," Casey ordered.

"Hell no, I'm not leaving you alone with whatever this is." JD shook his head.

"The professor's going to be furious," Casey muttered.

"Let him be," JD growled. "Do we go get Vin or wait for this to go away?"

"I'm getting Vin," Casey said determinedly before moving toward Tanner.

"Casey! Get back here!" JD hissed.

"It's cold JD, real cold," she said as she got closer to Vin. "That's weird, the cold just stops about four feet away from where I'm standing. JD, did I just walk through a ghost?"

"How am I supposed to know? Are you alright?" JD demanded.

"Yeah, I think so," Casey answered calmly.

"Vin," Casey knelt down in front of him. "Nettie fixed dinner."

JD studied the pair intently, trying to keep an eye on the readouts at the same time.

"Time to go eat," Casey urged.

Casey gently took the wooden horse from Vin's hand and pressed it to his chest. Automatically Vin's arm bent to cradle it in position. Taking Vin's free hand, Casey gently tugged coaxing him to his feet. Vin followed behind as Casey led him out of the room.

"JD, let's go," Casey hissed as she came abreast of him.

"Sure, no problem," JD replied as he backed hurriedly from the room.

7777777

"I expect you to stay out of the way of my investigation," Crooks was saying as the three young people entered the dining room.

"Casey, honey you're as white as a sheet." Nettie bustled over in concern.

"I think there really was a ghost in there Aunt Nettie," Casey blurted.

"Well, that's what everyone is here for. You still need to eat, go wash your hands," Nettie said matter-of-factly.

"I expected better of her than to buy into the hysteria," Crooks snorted in disdain.

Angel Lemon, the Goth girl, scowled down at her plate and kept silent.

"Well Prof, she's one of those born again Christians, they're all idiots," Ivy Miller sneered.

All eyes turned to settle on the green-haired girl.

"What are you looking at?" Ivy huffed.

"A beautiful young woman that feels that something is missing in her life so badly that she's mutilating herself in an attempt to fill that empty spot," Josiah said softly. His eyes lingered on the lines of healing cuts on her arms.

"What are you, a priest, old man?" Ivy sniggered.

"Once upon a time, yes I was," Josiah answered calmly.

"Are you going to save me from hell?" Ivy demanded.

"No Ivy, I can't. That's between you and God," Josiah sighed softly.

"You're a fool, old man," Ivy huffed.

"At times we all are," Josiah agreed.

Once the three returned from cleaning up, Nettie and Casey seated Vin in the chair between them while JD took an empty seat beside Casey.

"It's about time. I don't understand why we had to wait to be served our meal. If they couldn't bother to come when the meal was called," Crooks grumbled. "Shouldn't . . . Vin really eat in the kitchen?"

"Crooks!!! It's called manners . . . something you seem to be completely lacking in. This is not a restaurant, Professor. This is my private property. Mrs. Wells was kind enough to prepare this wonderful meal for us. Do not abuse her kindness in any fashion. Have I made myself clear?" Chris' soft voice carried an icy warning. "Nettie, thank you very much, Mary should have thought to make some kind of arrangements."

A shocked silence filled the air.

"I would have thought there would be wine served with the meal. Surely this 'mausoleum' has a wine cellar." Professor Crooks muttered in a slightly less abusive manner.

"I'm sure there is one. However, since a good portion of this group are underage or don't drink alcohol, I didn't bothering looking for one," Nettie said serenely.

"A little wine with a meal won't hurt anyone," Professor Crooks whined.

"No wine!" Chris snarled.

"Mr. Larabee, would you mind if I ask a blessing on the meal?" Nettie asked.

"I'd appreciate it. I think we need all the help we can get," Chris acknowledged.

"I am not going to sit here and listen to this sanctimonious garbage. This is school sanctioned research. Public prayer is against school policy. People shouldn't be allowed to speak that rubbish in public at anytime." Dr. Crooks barked.

"May I interject?" Ezra Standish's pleasant drawl cut through the professor's tirade.

"Mister Larabee is our host, and as such, it is his prerogative to ascertain the rectitude of said blessing. When last I looked this was, and remains, a free country! So acknowledged, Professor Crooks, it is your personal right and privilege to elect to join our host in a blessing upon the repast he has so graciously provided, or courteously decline participation in said activity. It is in no way a prerequisite! If you find the suggestion of prayer so repugnant to your person as to consider infringement upon the constitutional rights of those present, I am confident no objections would be forthcoming were you to remove your plate to a locale more palatable to your delicate nature. Regrettably I must confess to a slight idiosyncrasy, I personally abhor sharing a table with a poorly mannered, unmitigated Philistine."

"Mr. Standish is right," Angel spoke up. "We are guests here and you are being rude in the extreme. Prof, that's just bad news."

"Mom would make me lean over so she could box my ears if I insulted my host. You accept or you leave, at least that's what I was taught," Tony Dellga, the hulking football player agreed.

"You don't tell someone how stupid their beliefs are and then expect them to feed you. Social manners, Prof. We're supposed to be observers here, not effecting changes to the dynamics of our study." Bruce Babcock, another of the students, spoke up.

"Oh, get real! Don't tell me you guys buy into this whole Jesus, and 'I'm holier than thou' shit?" Ivy scoffed, then turned her attention back to Nettie. "I don't plan to let any old woman start forcing that crap down **MY** throat either!"

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ivy demanded as Buck calmly removed her plate.

"The kitchen is that way, young lady. If you intend to eat, you better go fix yourself something," Buck suggested firmly.

"It's just a stupid prayer already," Cedric Kilkenny growled. "Who cares what the help wants? Nettie, go get me some white bread." The pompous boy demanded.

"Boy, get off your behind and get the bread yourself. Nettie isn't a servant, she's a guest, the same as you. I guess you weren't listening when Chris **thanked** her for taking up the slack around here." Buck attempted to glare the arrogant young man into submission.

"Don't be telling me what to do. You're not my father," Kilkenny snorted.

"Thank you God! I'd hate to think that the Wilmington genes had weakened to the point of producing something like you." Buck breathed in relief.

"We're all a little stressed. It's time to stop snipping at each other," Mary spoke sharply, attempting to take control of the spiraling situation.

"I refuse to allow a prayer at any meal in which I partake, Ms. Travis," Professor Crooks exclaimed.

"Kitchen," Chris growled.

"I beg your pardon?" Crooks blinked.

"Go eat in the kitchen. I suggest you go now, before I ask you to leave completely," Chris stated evenly. "Anyone caring to join you is more than welcome to leave this table."

Ivy rose and flounced out, followed by a sneering Cedric. An enraged Crooks stalked out of the room following the two students.

"Anyone else have a problem eating at my table?" Chris asked pointedly as he looked around at the remaining diners.

"I'm probably going to get flunked, but the professor is way over the line," Angel said quietly.

"Sometimes you have to stand up for what's right," Tony comforted.

"Have you read the school policy? No discrimination due to race, gender, or life style," the bookish Bruce Babcock recited. "Isn't religion a life style too?"

Those remaining in the dining room quickly settled into a surprisingly congenial meal.

7777777

"Oh Goddess!" Ivy's yell had everyone rushing to the kitchen. Everyone with the exception of Vin, Nettie and JD.

"We'll be fine JD," Nettie freed JD to go check out the situation.

"No ma'am, I left Vin behind once already. There are plenty of people to take care of whatever is going on in the kitchen," JD answered. "Besides, my dinner would get cold. It's been a long time since I tasted anything this good."

"Thank you son, for the compliment and for staying with us," Nettie said. _Time will tell but Casey could do a lot worse._

"What's going on Mr. Standish?" JD demanded when a greenish Standish rejoined them.

"It seems that the meal being served in the kitchen was laden with **maggots."** Ezra choked. "Young Ms. Ivy made this discovery **after** having eaten a goodly portion of her meal."

"Uck," JD muttered before finishing his desert.

Ezra stared at JD in momentary disbelief before turning to Nettie.

"It'll take more than that to put a teenage boy off his feed, Mr. Fancy Pants," Nettie laughed.

"Not so. Our Mr. Kilkinney is currently regurgitating his most recent meal, and in all likelihood, the last three," Ezra drawled unsympathetically.

"Blaming me, are they?" Nettie asked unconcerned.

"As a matter of fact, yes they are." Ezra studied the older woman.

"How are those fancy scientists saying I did it? Not like I've left the dining room since before they fixed their food?" Nettie smirked, her eyes dancing.

"They're being very unscientific, one might even say innovative," Ezra chuckled faintly

"Not surprised," Nettie snorted.


	6. Chapter 6

7777777

Later that evening, everyone had settled back into the parlor.

"Vin, what do you want?" Casey asked when Tanner walked over to her side and waited. Vin moved across the room by a cabinet and waited. Shrugging, Casey walked over and opened the lid. "Hey! It's a record player. How'd you know Vin? I doubt it will work, this is very old," Casey sighed.

"Vin loves music, it's one of the few things he reacts too," Nettie smiled.

"See Vin, it doesn't work," Casey said, trying to lead him away after attempting to bring the old machine to life. Tanner pulled his hand free and went back. Keeping his horse securely tucked into the crook of his left arm, Tannerplaceda heavy old record on the turntable and soon the dulcet tones of Benny Goodman filled the air. Vin carefully sat his horse down by the stereo and turned to Casey holding out his hands.

"Sure I'll dance Vin," Casey laughed and took Tanner's offered hands.

"Where in blue blazes did the boy learn to dance to swing?" Buck chuckled.

"I taught him. It's one way to get him moving, and its good exercise," Nettie smiled warmly, watching her children 'cut the rug'.

Josiah muttered to himself in disbelief. "How long does this last? He's reacting directly to stimuli. He's interacting with Casey."

"Ms. Wells," Josiah began.

"Call me Nettie," Nettie Wells turned toward the big man.

"Call it professional curiosity. If it wouldn't be presumptuous on my part. Would you mind answering a few questions for me, about Vin?"

"It depends on what kind of questions." Nettie's eyes held a wary look.

"Vin seems to be fixated on the horse. Does he ever leave it anywhere?" Josiah asked curiously.

"He'll set it down just long enough to dance; it's the only thing the child had when I brought him home with me," Nettie sighed.

"He never speaks at all?"

"Three . . . no four words now, in eight years. Three at the hospital, and then one today." Nettie answered sadly.

"Do you know if he ever talked?" Josiah's thoughtful eyes lingered on Vin moving through a series of intricate steps.

"I know he talked when he was five. The officers interviewed him after his mother was hit by a car. Terrible thing, they were walking to church. The driver of the car had a heart attack. Vin told the women officer his name and age. The report indicated he wasn't comfortable with the male officer. He was talking and welcomed the woman officer's comfort but wouldn't turn loose of his toy horse. He had scars consistent with physical abuse, probably a light cord or something similar and what appeared to be healed gashes. His mother's body had them as well. There was so little ID on Vin's mother that Social Services figured she was hiding from an abusive spouse or boyfriend. They couldn't find any family, so Vin went into foster care," Nettie reported.

"A bad situation?" Josiah asked carefully.

"When Vin was ten, his foster parent's house exploded. Killing his foster father Eli Joe and three of his sons," Nettie's voice was carefully controlled. "The firemen found Vin locked in a closet. Later the investigators discovered that Vin had no school records, no immunization records, no records to indicate Helena Barber, his social worker, had ever seen the boy once she placed him with the Nichol's family."

"I was a pediatric nurse at General Hospital in Denver when they brought Vin in. Filthy, emaciated, terrified of everyone. He looked about seven. Stupid intern never even tried to calm him, just sedated him and put him in restraints. That fool never even looked at Vin. Said he wasn't worth his time," Nettie fumed.

"I was working 3rd shift. I had a real good supervisor, Monica Eston. She arranged things to give me as much time as possible with Vin. Lights hurt his eyes and he wouldn't open them, noises scared him to death, even as drugged up as he was. I started singing to him so he wouldn't startle so bad. First thing, I gave that child a bath. I'm not sure he had one in all his time with **those** people. The more dirt that came off the madder I got. He had a broken leg and a broken forearm, welts, bruises, a concussion, his poor little hands were an infected mess. **None** of which came from that explosion. Finally he opened those huge blue eyes and looked at me. I told him my name was Nettie and I was there to take care of him.

Vin said his first word, 'pony', when Mike Hass, an investigator with the fire department, showed up with that wooden horse. He had found it in the closet after he went to do the investigation. There was nothing in that house to have caused the explosion. Mike was trying to find out why the epicenter was Vin's closet and the boy wasn't hurt.

Ten days later social services showed up to take him. He held on to me so tight and just shook. 'Nettie, home,' he said. I took my boy home. Social services didn't give me any trouble really. Finding homes for special needs children is difficult at the best of times.

'Ma' Nichols claimed they were trying to drive the devil out of him. That the evil from their children went into Vin and had to be beaten out. Why? She was a good God fearing Christian woman, and the devil was in that boy. He was the one that killed her husband and sons. He was throwing things at them using his demons." Nettie snarled. "She was finally committed, found incompetent to stand trial."

"Social Services did have him in therapy, I assume?" Josiah asked shakily.

"If you could call Lieberman a therapist," Nettie snapped.

"Lieberman," Josiah scowled. "What did **he** say about Vin's condition?"

"That Vin was autistic and to never expect him to improve," Nettie revealed softly.

"He knew about Vin dancing?**"** Josiah questioned.

Nettie nodded silently.

"Nettie, would you bring Vin to see me? If he doesn't want to 'talk' with me, he can spend some time in Hannah's garden. It's a healing place. I don't charge my patients any more than insurance covers. Grants and donations cover my expenses."

"Why do you want to see my boy?" Nettie frowned.

"I don't think he's autistic at all. I need to see his records and do a few tests, but I think Vin is in a severe disassociate state due to PTSD." Josiah said softly.

"PTSD? Isn't that like what soldiers get?" Nettie demanded.

"Crime victims and survivors of disasters also suffer from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder," Josiah added.

"And if Vin has this PTSD, what then?" Nettie asked sharply.

"Then he should respond to treatment. How much he might recover, I can't tell you, but if I'm right, Vin could go on to have a reasonably normal life." Josiah offered.

7777777

"Who'd have thought the dummy could dance like that?" Cedric sniffed.

"Did you enjoy your maggots, Cedric? If you keep messing with Vin, you better get used to them. Ms. Nettie sure isn't going to feed someone who's mean to her boy," Angel smiled sweetly.

"Ms. Nettie better keep an eye on her boy. I saw 'Poison Ivy' watching him," Bruce shuddered.

"That's just sick" Tony said.

"As long as all the parts work, do you really think Ivy cares if he has a brain?" Cedric smirked.

"Ivy's hunting elsewhere tonight," Angel looked uncomfortable.

"Who?" Cedric demanded.

"The man in black," Angel said.

"Larabee? You're kidding!" Bruce goggled.

"He's rich, handsome, and has a definite presence," Angel snorted. "Of course she's prowling."

"What about the professor?" Tony asked.

"She knows how to keep Sydney happy," Angel chewed her lip.

Conversation ceased as Larabee strolled past.

7777777

"Professor Crooks is running a con," Ezra Standish noted calmly from his seat near the hearth.

"Not everyone's like you Standish," Nathan grunted, not looking up from the chessboard sitting between them.

"Dr. Jackson, do you have a thermometer in your medical bag?" Ezra smiled faintly.

"Sure, what do you need it for?" Nathan asked distractedly.

"Where in your bag is the thermometer located?" Standish asked calmly.

"Upper right corner on the latch side," Nathan muttered.

"Would you consider a thermometer to be an extremely important tool in an emergency?" Ezra smirked.

"No," Nathan looked up and frowned.

"Yet, you could tell me exactly where to find it," Ezra reminded. "Doesn't it seem . . . suspect that the good professor was incapable of assembling his paraphernalia without assistance? The equipment is not new. At no point during the evening has the good doctor stopped to examine those instruments. Even the announced presence of a ghost, by the younger Ms. Wells and Mr. Dunne, has failed to elicit a response from our iniquitous professor."

"He doesn't have the first idea of what he's doing," Nathan blinked. "So what's he after?"

"I wonder what manner of remuneration the good professor is receiving from this little study . . and how much more, he envisions defrauding from Ms. Travis?" Ezra mused.

"Why are you telling me this," Nathan demanding sitting back and studying Ezra.

"Because I might require your abilities before this soiree is over," Ezra answered seriously.

"Why? Are you ill?" Nathan studied Ezra closely.

"No, Mr. Jackson. I'm in fine health. However, I find it very taxing to interact with the 'dearly departed'," Ezra admitted.

"So this place really is haunted?" Nathan asked.

"Certainly, your unobtrusive assistance would be appreciated at this juncture. If you would be so kind as to check the readouts on the instruments located near the windows," Ezra smiled warmly and nodded toward the equipment on Nathan's left.

"Twenty-five," the 'conman' stated mysteriously as he rose and moved in the opposite direction.

Nathan frowned and watched as Ezra meandered around the room, discreetly checking the readouts on his side while he supposedly stretched his legs and admired the grace exhibited by the dancers.

_What an attractive pair, and graceful. _Nathan mused as the dancers moved past. Hoping to appear nonchalant he stood and moved toward the windows. Nathan stifled a gasped as the instrument readout came into view. _Forty-one people? Forty-one take away sixteen is…. **twenty-five**!...But how?... _As Nathan turned around to inform someone that the equipment wasn't working properly, a movement in the window caught his eye. _Damn that Standish! I do **NOT** see dead people; that's his job…. The power of suggestion that's what it is. _Looking at the room itself he saw nothing. Looking back at the reflection in the window, however, still revealed the ghosts now milling around the enormous room.

"Brother Nathan?" Josiah asked.

Nathan jumped and squeaked when a large hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"**Don't you be doing that kind of thing**," Nathan panted while glaring at his big friend.

"Are you going for the white boy look?" Josiah teased, studying the pale man.

"You **scared** the shit out of me," Nathan muttered. "I must be about the same shade as Larabee right now."

"Are you all right?" Josiah asked worriedly.

"Look at the reflection in the window," Nathan hissed.

After a long moment Josiah spoke. "They do seem to be enjoying themselves don't they?"

"Is that **all **you have to say," Nathan snarled.

"I believe the rather 'Rubenesque' lady is attempting to flirt with Buck Wilmington." Josiah answered calmly.

7777777

"Mr. Larabee, how did you become the owner of the Folly? If my research is correct, you are not family," Sydney Crooks asked.

"Just the 'lucky' lottery winner," Chris quipped.

Mary leaned close and hissed in his ear, "Chris, behave! Professor Crooks is attempting to be sociable, the least you can do is answer him."

"My family raised horses since the late 1800's. Mrs. Petrie was crazy about horses, and had the funds to support her hobby. In the early 1900's, they started doing business together and when Barbara Petrie disappeared, with no heir, she left this place, and the funding to support it, to a Larabee son. It took almost sixty years for the lawyers to stop contesting the will since there was no actual proof of her death. Like I said, I was the 'lucky' lottery winner," Chris said shortly, attempting to 'humor' Mary.

"Barbara Petrie was a very wealthy woman: mining companies, stocks, bonds, railroads, very diversified. Legend has it that she outlived several wealthy husbands. She was a shrewd business woman and built her inheritance into an empire," Mary added. "Gossip of the day suggested that some of the Larabee men may have been more than friends."

"Doubt it, Barbara Petrie chewed men up and spit them out regularly. She didn't socialize with her 'men'." Chris snorted.

"Be nice or the house will eat you too, Chris," Mary laughed.

Chris scowled and nodded to the pair before walking away, Mary's laughter still ringing in his ears.

7777777

The music came to the end. As the last note drifted away, Vin put his hands up over his face and peeked through his fingers, smiling sweetly at Casey.

"You want me to put on another record, Casey," Chris Larabee asked from where he was leaning against the cabinet, Buck standing by his side, while they watched the dancers.

"No, I need a breather. Vin wore me out," Casey laughed.

Vin's hands dropped, the 'not here' look sliding back in place. He went over and picked up Pony and began petting it once more. Dropping down to the rug he began rocking and moving Pony on the floor.

7777777

"This is just weird," Angel huffed, looking around the parlor.

"I know what you mean," Bruce muttered. "Was the professor this bad before? I mean he's always been kind of an elitist but I've never known him to be . . . rude?"

"He's just got his nose bent out of shape at not being in charge," Tony Dellga shrugged.

"He's just not used to dealing with the uneducated masses," Cedric sniffed, looking over at Buck Wilmington.

"I'm not talking about the professor," Angel snapped. "I'm talking about this house. Gas? Electric? Water? and it's not hooked up to services?"

"It's clean," Nettie spoke as she passed them with serving cart holding a coffee service.

"What?" Cedric sniffed.

"You might not have noticed, but there isn't a cleaning staff, yet the house is spotless," Nettie reminded.

"That's just wrong," Angel muttered.

"Where's Ivy?" Cedric asked looking around.

"Who knows, did you check the prof's lap?" Bruce blurted than flushed in embarrassment.

"Young man, that's out of line," Nettie snapped.

"Yes ma'am, I'm sorry Ms. Nettie," Bruce sighed.

Nettie nodded before rolling the cart on past the group and over to a sideboard.

"It's still the truth though," Bruce muttered under his breath.

"Casey's going to flunk after this, you know," Angel frowned.

"Why do you suddenly care?" Tony asked in disbelief.

"Casey stands up for her principles. I can admire that," Angel admitted.

"She's nothing special, I noticed she snatched Dunne right out of your claws, kitten." Cedric smirked.

"Cedric, it's been over a year. Get over it. Casey told you no," Bruce grumbled.

"Little goody-too-shoes, that's what she is," Cedric scowled.

"You shouldn't have tried to pay her to sleep with you, man. That was so lame," Tony smirked. "She sure whipped your butt."

"Shut up, Tony!" Cedric snarled.


	7. Chapter 7

7777777

"Why does Mr. Larabee hate this house so much?" Sydney Crooks asked Mary after Chris stalked off.

"The Larabees have had a lot of . . . misfortune tied to this house," Mary said distractedly watching as Vin 'played'.

"Misfortune?" Crooks asked, trying to regain Mary's attention.

"Mr. Larabee's mother and brother died during a visit here in 1970, when Chris was only 3 years old. James Larabee, Chris' father, moved back to the family ranch shortly after the tragic deaths of his wife Sarah and son Adam here at the Folly. Kester, James' father, soon became Chris' father in everything but name, due to James' erratic behavior and heavy drinking that continued for a number of years. In the late 1970's, James seemed to recover himself. He married Salvia Blue Hawk in 1980. Kester converted the bunkhouse into a home for himself, then signed over the ranch to his son as a wedding gift and retired. Another son, Chayton, was born in 1982. The recovery seemed to be short lived and James' drinking became very heavy once more."

"Kester was very close to both of his grandsons. There was even a crib set up in the work shop for Chayton, or as everyone called him 'Elf', so that Kester could watch him while Salvia worked as a custom saddle maker out at Brody Saddles in order to support her family. The ranch business fell off steadily, prompting James' behavior to deteriorate even more. When Kester died in late 1984 at the age of 77, James Larabee seemed to suffer a breakdown of some kind. He started drinking heavily and was rarely sober. He became physically abusive towards Chris on at least two occasions."

"On the 11th of May, 1985, James called 911 confessing to having killed his wife and son. When the police arrived at the ranch, they found signs of a struggle of some kind, but James, Salvia, and Elf were not to be found. Determining that James' car was missing, an APB was issued and a car dispatched to get Chris from school. On June 14th, James' car was spotted here at the Folly. Upon arrival the police found James slumped down in a chair that used to sit right about where you are now standing, Professor. He had been dead for sometime, his throat cut with a broken wine bottle. The detective speculated that he had cut his own throat on May 11th, after killing his family. The bodies of Salvia and her son were never found. James' clothing was saturated in blood, both his own and another blood type matching Salvia and Elf. The inquiry found that James did indeed kill them and hide the bodies."

"Chris hired a manager for the ranch and then joined the navy two weeks later on his eighteenth birthday. I don't believe he has so much as mentioned his little brother since that time. Chris hates the house, blaming it for his family misfortunes." Mary said calmly a faint scoff in her tone.

7777777

JD sat down beside Vin and watched for a moment. Casey came over and joined them.

"Do you think Vin would let me see Pony?" JD asked.

Vin pulled Pony close to his chest and began to rock.

"I doubt it JD. He'll barely let Nettie or me touch it," Casey explained.

"I wouldn't take it from him, I just want to 'see' it," JD sighed.

"Vin, would you let JD see Pony?" Casey urged. Casey took JD's hand and placed it against the carving in Tanner's arms.

Dunne's pupils dilated and he froze in place, momentarily. "Wow, I never had a flash that strong," JD pulled away, rubbing his temples.

"Are you alright?" Casey demanded.

"Yeah, it's hand carved, 'specially made for a little boy; by his father, I think. At least it was an older man doing the carving. At one time it was painted black." JD reported. "There was a lot of love between the two of them."

"It was made for Vin," Casey smiled.

"No, the little boy's eyes were green, not blue and it felt a lot older than that," JD corrected.

"So, where does Vin come in?" Casey asked curiously.

"I don't know it was like I 'slid' around anything connected with Vin," JD shrugged unable to explain the process.

7777777

"Professor Crooks, when do you intend to tour the house?" Mary asked curiously.

"Well, I really don't see the need to wander around just stirring up dust," Sydney Crooks said shortly.

"Professor, just how are you intending to conduct an in-depth study without investigating the locations of the reported phenomenon?" Mary demanded.

"I meant tonight, Ms. Travis," Crooks answered huffily. "Tomorrow, after a good night's sleep….."

"Well then you can investigate several of the locations before bed since they occurred on the second floor, where the bedrooms are," Mary . . . ordered.

"That **is** what I was intending, Ms. Travis," the professor gritted.

"Will Vin require any special sleeping arrangements?" Mary asked as she walked over to where Tanner sat on the rug.

"Vin, Casey and I will be sleeping down here by the fire," Nettie answered flatly.

Nettie's eyes narrowed as Mary stroked Vin's hair with an almost possessive look on her face. Vin played with Pony, seemingly unaware of the undercurrents around him.

"Do you mind if I stay down here with you as well?" JD asked quietly.

"We'll have to find you some bedding," Nettie nodded.

"I brought my sleeping bag," JD answered.

"I've got this couch," Buck flopped down staking a claim.

"My house, my couch." Chris dumped Buck to the floor and took his place.

"You . . . 'talents' can argue over your sleeping arrangements while my team researches the house." Crooks sneered.

"Fine, we'll check things out down here." Buck smiled and stood up.

Crooks seemed torn; then it dawned on him that the charlatans would be out of his sight. "No! It would be best to stay together. That way my monitors won't be getting false readings," he spluttered.

"Like now?" Buck looked at the monitor next to the fire place. "This dohickey says there are 35 people in here," Buck laughed.

"It is of course erroneous. Mr. Dunne suggested that heat impinges on the accuracy of the apparatus in question," Ezra drawled. "There are precisely 45 entities present at this time," Ezra announced while straightening the sleeve of his jacket.

"You're full of crap," Cedric Kilkenny sneered.

"I'd check my equipment if I were you," Nathan smirked. "The monitor over by the window said 41."

"Actually we've been joined by four more of our hosts," Ezra explained.

"Hey man, he's right, this monitor says forty-five," Bruce announced excitedly.

"Forty-five," Angel announced, looking at a readout.

"Forty-five," Tony said in disbelief.

"What did you do to my equipment, Standish?" Crooks demanded.

"At no time have I touched your precious equipment. I am in no way culpable if you sir, are incapable of maintaining said apparatus. Perhaps if you had conducted yourself in a manner consistent with an investigator and tested your equipment at any point this evening you would now have accurate information. Very shoddy technique, Doctor Crooks. **Appearances** are everything when establishing a con," Ezra Standish responded snidely.

"What would you know about a scientific investigation? Fancy words do not make an educated man, Mister Standish," the pompous Sydney Crooks sneered.

"Ezra Standish holds two masters, one in psychology and the other in military science, as well as a doctorate in law, Professor Crooks," Josiah Sanchez informed the flabbergasted man with a wide smile.

"He does not," Crooks denied childishly.

"I used part of his thesis on the abnormal mind when I teach classes at Colorado State," Josiah grinned even wider.

"Did somebody just wee-wee in your cheerios, Doc?" Buck asked the speechless man. "Some of us unedjicated hicks done went and got us a college edjamacation."

"Buck, how many times do I have to tell you, stop playing with your food," Chris sighed.

"Aw Chris, you're not any fun," Buck thrust out his bottom lip in a pout.

"Buck, how much schooling do you really have?" JD asked curiously.

"I guess you could say I'm a perpetual student, Kid," Buck said sheepishly. "Lots of women on a college campus." Buck waggled his eyebrows and grinned.

"Kid, meet Dr. William B. Wilmington," Chris snorted. "He has a degree in almost anything they teach."

"Not everything, Stud. The big guy and I have an agreement. I stay out of divinity school," Buck smirked.

Nettie watched Mary unobtrusively throughout the confrontation. Mary had never stopped 'petting' Vin's hair, a secretive smile on her face. The hair on Nettie's neck raised, for some reason it seemed as if Mary's shadow had grown darker.

7777777

"Buck, would you tie the rope to the newel post and play it out as we go?" Mary asked.

"This central staircase is one of the few spots that always remains the same," Mary explained as she led the group up the grand spiraling staircase.

"Chris?" Mary hesitated.

"It's all a matter of record, go ahead," Larabee growled.

"Four different servants reported seeing Serena Larabee climb this staircase June 1st, 1940 and walk down the hall only to vanish. Rumors suggested that Serena ran off with a stable groom leaving her husband and 3 year old son behind. There was a police investigation, of course. There were suggestions that Kester Larabee had in fact killed his wife Serena. Then Barbara Petrie disappeared the 1st of January, 1941, in much the same manor as Serena. Kester was in Denver at that time, so the focus on his own wife's disappearance shifted. Kester never returned to Petrie's Folly. He was quite vocal in his claims that the house 'ate' his family. Not only his wife, Serena, and his brother Aiken, but his cousin John as well."

"Kester had already seen his brother drown from this window. He was eighteen at the time. In 1925, Aiken Larabee, age four, drowned in the reflecting pool in the back gardens. A truly tragic accident. The nanny, Anna Potter, swore the surface of the water hardened like glass and she couldn't break through to pull him out. She was found later that evening in her room on the third floor, dead. She had hung herself, most likely as a result of guilt."

"The blue bedroom to our right is the location of three deaths. The first, a Pinkerton Agent by the name of Stephen Poplar, committed suicide there on Sept 7th, 1895. He was investigating a rather mysterious case at the time of his death. Accusations that his death might actually have been a murder were never fully settled."

"The second was in 1910, two brothers, Keith and Tyler Larabee, came to the Folly with five very fine brood mares from their ranch in Denver that Barbara had purchased from them. John, Keith's oldest son at 22 years of age, died in his sleep during their stay. He seemed to be in perfect health and no cause was ever determined. That was the first of the tragedies for the Larabees here at the Folly."

"The third death in this room was in 1970. James Larabee accepted an invitation to meet with the lawyers handling Barbara Petrie's estate here at the Folly, despite his father Kester's protests. James, Sarah, his wife, along with his oldest son, Adam, age 10, came to the Folly for the weekend, leaving Chris in his grandfather Kester's care. On May 7th, Adam seems to have disturbed a hornet's nest out in the maze. He was stung over 70 times before he found his way out. Investigation indicated that Sarah must have discovered her son's body on the path. She promptly returned to the house and entered their room here on the second floor without informing anyone of her discovery. James found his son almost an hour later. It took almost another hour for Sarah's absence to be noted. Kicking in the door to the bedroom, James discovered she had broken a vanity mirror and slashed her wrists."


	8. Chapter 8

7777777

The group continued their tour of the second floor as Mary elaborated on the house's illustrious past and informed them of captains of industry, princes, presidents and villains, all of whom had walked these historic halls. However, the deeper into the house the group strayed, the darker and more oppressive the atmosphere got, as if another presence had now joined them.

The discussion soon turned to sleeping arrangements for the evening.

"I'll take the blue room," Ivy laughed faintly as she joined the group. "It's got a history, I like that," she giggled, eyeing Chris as she moved close, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"You can have it, no problem," several voices muttered.

"Where have you been, my dear?" Professor Crooks asked in concern.

"Oh, I had some **girl** things to do," Ivy said airily. "Do you really want to know?"

"Never mind," Crooks flushed slightly.

"Not interested," Chris removed Ivy's far too friendly hand off his hip.

"Just a little fun," Ivy pouted.

"I don't have fun," Chris growled before walking over to join Buck.

"Oh, you're gay," Ivy sneered.

"No, I'm picky," Chris retorted.

"Damn Pard, a little nasty there weren't you?" Buck muttered.

"She makes my skin crawl, and won't take no for answer. I'm through being polite," Chris grunted.

Mary's smirk at the heated interchange was quickly suppressed as she continued her history lecture. "This house has had a history of tragedy since before its foundations were even laid. Four workmen died during the building of the foundations alone. A Native American medicine man called Kojae was killed during a confrontation on the grounds after he just showed up one day. What tribe he was from is uncertain, all that was known is he came from further south. He was shot and killed by Barbara Petrie's foreman, John Stewart, while performing a ritual at the site of what is now the main staircase. Barbara Petrie was incensed over the killing and pressed for a 'real' trial. John Stewart spent the rest of his life in jail for the murder. A very stiff sentence indeed for that day and age, considering the victim's nationality." Mary Travis expounded as she continued down the wide hall.

7777777

"This is the library!" Mary announced as she threw open the double doors and entered the huge room.

The oppressive atmosphere of the room appeared to drain the last of Nettie's energy. She moved toward a comfortable chair and was soon settled in with Vin at her feet playing with his horse. Her grey eyes lingered worriedly on her chicks, as the remainder of the group wandered aimlessly around the room.

"Look at the books," Bruce breathed in awe.

"Truly an awe inspiring sight," Josiah agreed.

"They would all appear to be in pristine condition," Ezra thoughtfully perused some nearby shelves.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cedric sniffed.

"I have viewed several collections equally inspiring," Ezra smiled sadly. "Where are the 'old friends'? The tomes which have been good companions?"

"Ez is right. These books weren't read. This is just a showplace, a status symbol," Buck spoke.

"Ez-RA, Mr. Wilmington. Two syllables, the name is Ez-ra. However, at no time was permission granted to use my given name. On the extraordinary likelihood that such a privilege be bestowed in the future, I would never consent to you butchering it in such a fashion." Standish corrected.

"I know." Buck's lips twitched and a grin appeared.

Ezra straightened his sleeves and glared at the totally unrepentant Wilmington.

7777777

Josiah shivered as Ivy passed him on the way to a book case and a line from Shakespeare's "Macbeth" came to mind. _By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes. _

Ivy stopped and looked back with a satisfied smirk before examining the book titles. Raising an arm, her sleeve slid back, revealing fresh cuts.

_Dear God in Heaven protect us. The attitude is all wrong, not self-mutilation but blood magic. She's awakened something evil. No, not awakened, fed! She gave it strength. Lord, hold us in the palm of your hand. _

7777777

"I wonder how this one got on the floor?" JD leaned over and picked up a book. "Neat, I didn't know they used to do this kind of thing," JD mumbled, turning the pages of a book. A fleeting look of distraction crossed his face. "Josiah, this is for you." JD hurriedly held out the book to the ex-priest.

"Thanks, JD, but why do you think it's for me?" Josiah asked curiously.

"It said so," JD shrugged holding out the book, a flush rising on his cheeks. "It's kind of . . . risqué," JD warned.

"Thank you son," Josiah took the small tome.

_It's warm; like it's been laying in the sunshine. Not cold like the rest of this place. _Turning the book over to read the title, Josiah's heart skipped a beat, _Le Langage des Fleurs, no wonder the boy was embarrassed. __ This isn't the sanitized Victorian edition. _With shaking fingers, he opened the volume and turned the pages until he found the listing for peach blossoms and began to read.

7777777

JD wandered over to where Casey was holding a book of poetry. "Vin likes the sound of us reading to him, I think," Casey sighed, looking over at the disconnected young man sitting on the rug.

"Then we should read to him," JD smiled warmly at the attractive young woman.

"Don't try to use Vin to manipulate me, JD," Casey warned.

"Never Casey, I want to learn how to be his friend. Vin's in there you know, I want to be here to help him find his way. I really think you're going to be very important to me." JD said earnestly.

7777777

"Ms. Nettie, are you alright?" Nathan Jackson squatted down by the careworn woman.

"Just very tired all of a sudden, Dr. Jackson," Nettie sighed. "I'm just going to sit here and rest a minute."

"You mind if I check you over real quick?" Nathan's dark eyes lingered in concern on the old woman's pasty complexion.

"Go ahead, but I'm not sick. It's this house," Nettie grumbled.

"Humor me," Nathan smiled warmly, before checking Nettie's pulse.

The pony in Vin's hands stopped before once more moving over the carpet. Vin scooted a tiny bit until his back pressed against Nettie's legs.

"Do you need something, Honey?" Nettie leaned forward and stroked the boy's silky curls.

Vin's head raised and his right hand rose to cover his face. He peeked out between the spread fingers for a moment then went back to playing with Pony.

Chris and Buck walked over to the group.

"Problem?" Chris asked looking down to where Nathan still held Nettie's wrist.

"Just tired is all. I'm entitled. I'm an old woman," Nettie snapped.

"Why does he do that? The peeking through his fingers thing?" Nathan asked changing the subject.

"I'm not sure, but he connects for just a moment when he does," Nettie smiled sadly.

"It's like he's peeking through a keyhole. He's way up high or very far away. I'm not strong enough to reach him," Buck Wilmington tried to explain what he had sensed from Vin. "Like the old story of Sleeping Beauty in that locked tower. He's out of my reach." Buck sighed.

7777777

"Hey! Where are the Prof and Ivy?" Bruce's question caught almost everyone's attention.

"They slipped out after Mr. Larabee gave Ivy the cold shoulder," Angel answered.

"Why don't we head downstairs for now? We'll make an itinerary for tomorrow." Mary smiled and waved them towards the doors.

Nathan moved over to Josiah's side, the older man seemed totally lost in thought.

"Josiah, are you alright?" Nathan's worried voice called his old friend back from his rumination.

Josiah looked up with a start, "For now."

Looking over Josiah's shoulder, into the book, Nathan studied the section half heartedly. "French? I am your captive?" Nathan asked suddenly uneasy.

"In the stained glass window it's reversed, the branch end is up," Josiah said sharply.

"The one on the front of the house you were so taken with?" Nathan looked puzzled.

"It reverses the meaning," Josiah hissed.

"We are the captives?" Nathan snorted. "If it bothers you that much, let's leave. It's only money."

"I think you'll find we aren't going anywhere," Josiah answered cryptically as serious eyes caught and held Nathan's gaze.

"Well, uh, everyone's heading back down stairs," a slightly shaken Nathan indicated the people moving toward the doors.

Josiah nodded placing the small book in his pocket for safe keeping as he followed his friend to the door.

7777777

"We must have gotten turned around, this isn't the way we came in," Tony muttered, staring at the unfamiliar hallway.

"It was the way we came in," Chris snarled. "The damn house is evolving again."

"Get real," Cedric laughed in contempt.

"Well now, don't that just beat all," Buck blurted in amazement.

Everyone stared at the rope disappearing through a wall towards their left.

Buck moved the rope in his hand to prove that what he was looking at was indeed his rope.

"What kind of parlor trick is this?" Cedric sniffed.

"It must be something the Prof and Ivy worked out," Angel suggested hopefully.

"Don't worry, it's okay. We can just work our way to the back stairs and go down that way," Mary said cheerfully.

"Buck? Think you can do . . . something?" Chris asked uncertainly. He truly was unwilling to expose his friend to the ridicule of the nonbelievers watching.

Buck moved toward the wall with determination and placed a hand on either side of the 'disappearing' rope. His eyes closed in concentration as he pushed against the unmoving surface, the strain showing clearly on his face. "No good, I can't move it, not physically and not mentally either," Buck panted in an effort to catch is breath.

Chris reached out and squeezed the man's shoulder, then turned to begin the search for the back stairs.

**"**Whoa, don't give up yet, Pard. I've got me an idea." Buck said as he looked toward Vin Tanner.

"Hey Junior," Buck gently spoke to Vin. "Think you can help me here?"

Buck moved back from the wall, letting Nettie lead the boy up to face him.

"He won't understand what you want," Nettie growled protectively.

"Chris, he lets you touch him. See if you can get him to let you hold his pony," Buck requested.

"We need your help, Pard. Let me hold Pony for you," Chris petted the carved figure's mane.

Surprisingly, Vin's fingers loosened his hold on pony and he watched intently as Chris cradled it gently against his own chest.

Buck lifted his own hand in front of Vin's face and spread his fingers. Looking into the sapphire eyes, through the splayed fingers he made a fragile connection with the boy. //Help us//. Vin's eyes appeared to focus for a flash.

Buck gently placed both of Vin's hands flat on the surface of the wall.

"Push, Junior," Buck urged.

"The dummy doesn't know what you want," Kilkenny snickered.

"Open your mouth again son, and I'll kick your arrogant ass through that wall," Josiah warned the boy with a wide grin.

"He's right though. Vin doesn't seem to know how to work his telekinesis. It just happens," Casey revealed.

//Vin please help//. Buck 'reached' out.

//How//? Vin's confused thought was barely comprehensible.

//Push from here//. Buck touched between Vin's eyes. //Push hard//.

"Holy Shit!" Bruce bleated and fell on his butt when the wall slammed back and crumbled revealing the spiral staircase.

Vin silently turned and reached out. Chris gently settled the wooden horse back in Tanner's outstretched hand. Vin protectively cradled Pony against his chest.

"Thank you." Chris touched Vin's hand in emphasis.


	9. Chapter 9

7777777

Without warning, a man's terrified screams filled the air, only to be cut off abruptly.

"Blue room," Chris snarled turning to race down the hall with Buck, Josiah, and Nathan on his heels. The rest of the group followed at a slightly slower pace.

Bursting into the room, the shocked men came to a sudden stop and attempted to make sense of the situation. Before them, a clearly naked Sydney Crooks lay thrashing in the bed, his eyes wide in terror. The bedding appeared to be twisted tightly around the naked man, constricting his chest in such a manner as to prevent his breathing, and causing him to turn an amazing shade of blue.

On the other side of the room, calmly watching and making no attempt to aid her erstwhile lover stood Ivy, remarkably unconcerned and also totally naked.

Nathan leapt forward, a knife appearing in his hand from seemingly thin air. "Lay still, you damn fool." he ordered, as the thrashing man made it impossible for Nathan to safely cut him loose. "Pin him down so I can get this thing off him," Nathan snapped at the stunned men. Once Sidney was sufficiently pinned, Nathan quickly moved to free him from the twisted bedding. Nathan jerked back when the blanket moved beneath his hand. _It moved like a damn snake._ Looking up, he caught Josiah's troubled look. At a nod from his old friend he began slicing through the bedding while Josiah prayed softly. The blankets continued to tighten around the professor as Nathan worked.

The rest of the group entered the room to find the rather bizarre scene unfolding before them. JD, Tony, Bruce, and Ezra each rushed to grab a section of the bedding, holding it tightly in an effort to help Nathan. Casey, knife in hand, moved to the other side of the bed and also began to slice her way through the blanket.

Cedric, ignoring the struggle on the bed, ogled Ivy. "Looking good," he smirked.

Nettie grunted and grabbed up Ivy's discarded clothing. Pushing the clothes into the girl's arms she ordered. "Put them on, now!"

Ivy snarled and drew back as if to slap Nettie and found herself inexplicably pinned against the wall. Seeing Tanner once more playing with Pony, seemingly unaware of the activity that was happening around him, Mary Travis couldn't contain her mirth as she leaned over to stroke Vin's soft hair.

The shaken men pulled the ruined blankets off the bed as they attempted to catch their breath. Wheezing gasps filled the air as Crooks attempted to draw air into his oxygen deprived lungs and Nathan helped the horribly shaken professor to the edge of the bed. Casey picked up the man's clothes, dumped them beside him, and turned to walk away without uttering a word.

Angel stood, visibly trembling, just inside the doorway looking back down the hall. "There's something out there," she said shakily. "I heard it moving."

"The place is an old dump, of course you're going to hear things," Cedric scoffed.

The forgotten Ivy dropped to the floor with a thump. The furious young woman started pulling her clothes on angrily. "Stay out of my business, all of you," she snarled.

"Black widow," Chris muttered under his breath.

"Good thing you turned her down, Pard," Buck answered softly. "Be careful, she's the kind that gets even for things, real or imagined."

"Not real, not real, not real," Ezra suddenly spluttered. Waving his hand before himself he blew as if putting out a candle, reverting to his first attempts to vanquish unwanted spirits as a small boy. "Much better," Standish huffed and straightened his clothing.

"Ezra?" Josiah moved over protectively.

"Ms. Miller, it would seem, has awakened some spirits preferably left to their rest." Ezra's drawl was thick.

"Miller?" JD looked confused.

"Ivy," Ezra huffed.

"Let's take this back to the lounge," Chris grunted, heading for the door. Everyone hurried into the hall after him, the shaken Sidney Crooks still carrying his shoes.

7777777

"What exactly happened up there?" Angel asked shakily.

"Your imaginations got a little carried away." Cedric's sneer didn't hide the quaver in his voice though.

"I didn't imagine the Professor almost asphyxiating," Nathan huffed angrily.

"Old men shouldn't play sex games with Poison Ivy. He must have had a reaction to one of her potions," Cedric smirked widely.

"Careful Cedric, you could lose your head holding it above everyone that way," Ivy smiled sweetly.

"Not over a piece of tail like you," Cedric grinned back.

"You demean the Goddess. I worship her as she wills," Ivy snarled.

"What Goddess?" Josiah asked sharply.

"Are you deaf as well as mislead, old man? Angel told all of you earlier, I'm Wiccan," Ivy responded.

"No, not Wiccan," Josiah's eyes bored into the young woman. "I don't know what you worship, but it isn't the Goddess."

"What would you know about it, Priest?" Ivy laughed.

"Obviously more than you, little one," Josiah's eyes were filled with sorrow.

The ringing phone startled everyone and brought an end to the confrontation.

7777777

"Hello," Tony answered the phone. "Yes he is, just a moment." Tony glanced around, looking for Ezra. "Mr. Standish, it's for you. She said her name is Maude Vandemeter." Tony held out the hand set.

"Oh Gawd, Mutha," Ezra visibly paled. "Hello Mother . . . Yes I am . . . You haven't received an invitation . . . No I do not believe one will be forthcoming . . . No Mother I will . . . Don't do that . . . DAMNATION!" Ezra snarled, gently placing the hand set in its charger, then turned to face the curious group.

"She's coming to the Folly,"

"Aw! Isn't that cute. Ezra's mommy is coming to hold his 'widdle' hand so he won't be scared," Cedric smirked.

"Mr. Larabee, . . . you're an intelligent man. Mother is currently . . . shopping for a . . . protector. It would be in your best interests to avoid her clutches. Do keep an eye on any and all valuables." Ezra sighed, looking rather embarrassed.

"Ezra, that's your Momma," JD protested.

"Mr. Dunne, you may have had a Momma, but Maude Lee, Standish, Getty, Morgan, Isenberg, Vandemeter was not and has no intention of ever being 'Momma'," Ezra responded coldly. "I fear once more she has aroused the wrath of some of the . . . less desirable gambling element and is seeking funding to recompense her losses. Otherwise, I am the last person she would 'visit'."

"Damn Standish, that's your mother you're talking about," Buck scowled.

"I'm quite aware of that Mr. Wilmington," Ezra responded. _I've had DNA tests done to confirm our relationship. I had so hoped she had acquired me in some other manner. _

Buck hissed as he had a flash of one of Maude's less redeeming moments. Buck's gentle dark blue gaze met and held the conman's distressed emerald green eyes.

_He knows, _Ezra's dismayed gasp ended in a sigh of relief. _Wilmington has no intention of revealing how . . . difficult Mother can truly be._

"Forget the old broad. We have more important things to discuss. I for one am not sleeping on bedding that hasn't been washed since my mother was born," Cedric sniffed.

"I'm staying down here by the fire. It was cold up there," Angel held her hands out to the fire.

"I'll get your sleeping bag," Tony smiled faintly as he draped his windbreaker over her shoulders.

"Thank you," Angel said softly. Her eyes thoughtfully studied the big football player. _He hasn't tried pushing things. Is any guy really this nice? _

"He really likes you," Casey smiled as she handed Angel a cup of coffee. "Drink that; it'll help warm you up."

"You think so?" Angel flushed.

"Yes, I do. Tony really is a nice guy. If you're not interested, don't play with him." Casey warned gently.

"I don't play games with people's feelings. It hurts too much," Angel mumbled.

"Are you going to be alright?" Casey studied the other girl.

"I was a total waste upstairs. I just stood there when the Prof was in trouble," Angel mused.

"There wasn't much you could help with," Casey reminded.

"I'm . . . disappointed with myself," Angel scowled.

"Hey, none of us were at our best," Tony smiled warmly as he unrolled the sleeping bag and wrapped it around the shivering Angel.

"You helped," Angel sighed. "I was just a lump."

"I bet you never really thought about what to do in an emergency, have you?" JD wandered over.

"Not really," Angel admitted.

"You'll handle things much better next time you're faced with a situation," JD smiled.

"How do you know?" Angel demanded.

"Because Ms. Lemon, you are an intelligent young woman, whom, despite the initial attitude, is a caring individual," Ezra said as he walked up and warmed his hands at the fire.

Angel hid a smile by taking a sip of her coffee. "As are you, Mr. Standish."

"Ms. Lemon, please refrain from libeling me in such a manner." Ezra huffed in pretended offense, much to the amusement of the others assembled.

7777777

Nettie sat in a chair Josiah had moved closer to the fire for her, watching the young people interact with a faint smile. She sighed sadly, dropping her gaze to the damaged young man playing with his horse at her side. _You should be over there with them, son. Going to school, falling in love, giving me grandbabies. What'll happen to you when I'm gone?_

"Vin, did you say something?" Nettie frowned and sat forwards holding her breath. _He's humming. No words, but he's humming! _Nettie looked up excitedly.

"Aunt Nettie is Vin . . .?" Casey whispered.

"Yep, 'I Dream of Jeanie with the Light Brown Hair' I didn't know he'd ever even heard it," Nettie said in wonder.

Ezra studied Vin Tanner for a long moment. Wordlessly, he turned and walked to the record player and sorted through the available records. Removing one of the old 78's, he placed it on the turntable and turned the old player on.

The sound of the music brought Vin's head up with a jerk. Standing up, Tanner walked over to Chris. Holding out Pony, he waited.

"Vin?" Chris asked in surprise. Instinctively he held out his hands. Vin kept his head ducked but laid his pony in Chris' hand then pushed the hand up against Larabee's chest. "Sure Pard. I'll keep Pony safe for you," Chris promised.

Everyone watched in amazement when Vin walked back to Nettie holding out his hands.

"You want to dance, Honey?" Nettie asked, reaching out to her boy. Vin took the offered hands and tugged gently. Nettie stood up and slipped into her boy's embrace.

"They sure do dance pretty," Buck said softly, moving over to stand beside Chris.

"He came to me," Chris said in disbelief, looking down at the carved horse in his arms.

"That boy's no more autistic than I'm a momma," Josiah huffed as he joined the two men.

"He's not?" Chris questioned.

"He is atypical for an autistic. I really think that there's something else going on there," Josiah said distractedly. "Excuse me, Vin isn't my patient. That was inappropriate."

Vin and Nettie waltzed around the room gracefully. The music stopped and Ezra replayed the song at Nettie's nod. Casey smiled as she tried to teach JD how to waltz.

"May I have this dance?" Bruce asked Angel.

"I don't know how," Angel admitted shyly.

"Then I'll teach you. Come on," Bruce tugged her hand.

Ezra's eyes widened as he noticed the ghostly lady simply watching Buck with a look of yearning on her face. "May I assist you, Madam?" Standish asked the ghost. "I would be happy to ask him for you, Mr. Wilmington is always willing to spend time with a lovely lady."

"Mr. Wilmington," Ezra looked uncomfortable as he approached the group.

"Who's your friend?" Buck looked past the pleasantly surprised Standish to the other presence.

"Miss Hilda, may I present Mr. Buck Wilmington. Mr. Wilmington, Miss Hilda Petrie. Miss Petrie is desirous of a dance Mr. Wilmington," Ezra explained.

"I'd be delighted," Buck held out a hand not flinching at the cold touch.

Nathan watched as the ghostly presence became more visible, revealing a large well padded woman in an antique dress. "Now I've seen everything," he whispered in wonder as he watched the pair move gracefully across the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

7777777

_Stupid cretinous Pig. Who did he think he was, giving me a ticket? How dare he lecture me! Speeding to my own death indeed. _Cletus Fowler fumed to himself, flashing a glance over at the speeding ticket now gracing his console while he carefully inched the low slung Maserati along the poorly maintained country road. _I can't believe I missed it. I specialize in those types of legal traps. Before Larabee became legal owner of the Folly he had to take physical custody of the house. So now I have to re-file my bill before I can be paid. Friday night and I could be schmoozing at the Governor's party. Instead I'm out in the back of nowhere trying to find this stupid estate. I never dreamed Mary Travis would be in such a damn hurry to poke around out there. Oh well, it's to my own benefit. . At least Larabee will be there and have taken legal custody. I get him to sign a few papers and I get my nice juicy retainer._

"Wow!" Fowler breathed, pulling his car to halt at the main gate to Petrie's Folly. "I never dreamed it looked like this." he said aloud. The house seemed aglow in the gathering gloom, windows brightly lit as if in invitation to the passing stranger. _Larabee doesn't really want the place. I need to put out some feelers. I know Rasputin was looking for something like this. Do I really want to deal with the Russian mob though? Of course the Arabs are always interested in properties. This would be close to the skiing. If I could broker a deal, I stand to earn a cool twenty percent of the selling price. _Fowler mused to himself.

_Larabee won't want to do any more business with me. I should have investigated things more thoroughly before I went after Mary Travis. Ate his family indeed. Now Ghost Hunters. _Fowler snickered aloud. _Hmmm, if I were to scare them off, Larabee would be more amenable to dealing with me in order to sell quickly. A few strange noises, rattle a few door knobs. Why yes, I do believe I hear my commission calling. _

Fowler backed the Maserati carefully out of the drive. Turning the car's lights off, he crept down the road looking for a back entrance to the estate.

Silently, the wrought iron gates swung closed and locked themselves in place. The elegantly worked metal now framed each section of the blossoming peach branch worked into the stained glass window of the house.

Less than five minutes later, he was pulling the car into the seldom used drive, and it was soon swallowed up by the encroaching woods. Convinced that it was out of sight from the casual observer, Fowler locked his pride and joy before heading to the estate's back gate. _The benefits of a misspent youth _Fowler chuckled as the lock popped open. Carefully he wiped all traces of his touch off with his handkerchief. Pushing the gate back with his forearm, he slipped onto the grounds. The gate swung back into place, almost crushing the lawyer in the process, but only managing to hold on to a bit of material from his suit pants. A rip could be heard as Fowler gave a yank to pull the material free from the tightly closed gate. _A three thousand dollar suit ruined. Mr. Larabee will be paying for it. _Fowler stomped down the overgrown trail heading for the house. The wrought iron gates glowed for a moment in the moonlight, revealing the branch of peach blossoms intricately worked within its metal bars.

An hour later, the exhausted, completely furious Fowler stumbled into a beautiful little clearing. His once meticulous suit hung in tatters around him. His face and exposed skin covered in scratches and blotches. It seemed as if the very plants themselves were determined to pull him down. To top it all off, he had moved parallel to the house and seemed no closer to his goal than ever.

A small rotund man jumped up squealing in terror. A camera was clinched in his white knuckled hands. His clothing torn and filthy. Cuts and scratches covered the little man. His skin was blotched with an oozing rash. Fowler tackled the stranger before he could escape into the underbrush.

"Hold still, dammit. Who are you, and what in hell are you doing here?" Fowler demanded.

"Oh, you're real," the little man sat up and straightened his clothing. "My name is Jock Steele and I work for Inquiring Minds, a paper dedicated to seeking out the truth no matter where it is hidden or how much the government wishes to suppress it," Steele held out his hand.

"I know what the Inquiring Mind is. It doesn't explain why you're trespassing," Fowler reminded.

"One might ask the same of you Mister . . . ?" Steele responded.

"I'm Cletus Fowler, Mr. Larabee's attorney. I was on my way up to the house." Fowler snarled.

"Hello, Mr. Fowler," Jock smiled sheepishly.

Fowler stood up and glared down. "Why are you out here? I would have thought you would have snuck **into** the Folly, not be trudging through the gardens."

"When I heard cars turn in, I slipped into the garden for just a moment and now I can't get back out," Jock blinked up and smiled. "Do you think this is poison Ivy?" he held out his red splotched hands.

"How should I know?" Fowler snapped. _Now what? Since this little nuisance has seen me, I'll have to change my plans.No scare tactics. I suppose I had better go back to the car and find a motel. I'll come back in the morning. Who knows, by then they'll probably have scared themselves and will be ready to give the place away. _

"It looks like the garden got you too," Steele studied the lawyer's tatters.

"Forget you saw me. I'm going back to my car. I'll be back in the morning, and you will be gone when I get here," Fowler ordered. Spinning around, he stormed off in what he hoped was the general direction of the back gate.

Steele stared in opened mouthed horror when with a ghastly snarl the ground seemed to open in front of Fowler, revealing a noisome stinking pool. Initially the 'newsman' pressed himself into a ball trying to disappear, but soon instinctively he began snapping pictures. Fowler was knocked from his feet by the earth's sudden movement. A tendril of vine appeared to 'reach out' and wrap around his right ankle followed by several more. Fowler attempted to kick his way loose, but was rapidly being pulled towards the gash in the earth. More tendrils snaked their way around his ankles. Fowler's terrified screams filled the air as he was being towed inexorably towards the gaping opening. He disappeared with a final scream and a gurgle into the pulsating, noxious pool. Jock stood shakily, still snapping pictures when a hand broke the surface only to disappear once more.

"Oh, Pooh!" Jock blurted and held his nose, while hurriedly backing away from the ruptured septic tank. The reporter watched in amazement as the ground sealed and the grass knit itself back together. Jock Steele stood in shock, the cool night breeze caressing his face, attempting to rationalize all he had seen when one final blast of rank gas shot from the earth as if commenting upon its acquisition.

"Mark the spot and call the police. Mark the spot and call the police," Jock muttered to himself as he gingerly tossed his ruined jacket in the general vicinity of the recent tragedy. "Fiddlesticks!" He growled in a flustered tone. His cell phone now lay on the grass where it had fallen out of his jacket pocket. "Oh no you don't. I know you're just waiting for me to walk out there and get that phone. Then you'll eat me too. Well you can just keep it. Call the police . . . I'm trespassing . . . Doesn't matter. Call the police. It's not as if I were stealing or anything," Steele rationalized as he continued talking to himself. "Which way is a phone?" he wondered. "House . . . the lights are on in the house, surely I can find my way now," Jock gathered his courage, stood tall and marched off towards the house. "Call the police." He nodded to himself. "But I'm trespassing. Doesn't matter. It's the right thing to do. Call the police," the little man's voice trailed off as he left the clearing behind.

In the now empty glade, a ripple started on one side and moved across the clearing combing and straightening the grass, while removing the jacket, cell phone, and all traces of what had transpired moments before.


	11. Chapter 11

The dancing couples continued to glide across the floor. Ezra hurriedly started the record over as it reached the end.

Sydney Crooks took in the scene in front of him, "What's that buffoon think he's doing? Pretending to dance with a ghost? Does he really think I'll fall for such a simple ploy?" he muttered to no one in particular.

Josiah, overhearing the pompous man, just shook his head and chuckled. _Some can't see beyond the nose on their face._

Once more, the song came to an end. Hilda touched Buck's cheek and gave a beautiful smile before vanishing.

"What was that all about?" Chris asked as he sauntered to the side of his long time friend.

"120 years she's waited….Hell of a long time to wait for a dance," Buck smiled, wiping the tears from his eyes. "He must have been a hell of a man….whoever it was she waited for."

"Guess she just couldn't resist that animal magnetism of yours," Chris teased.

Vin walked over and held out his hands. "Here you go Pard," Chris smiled and carefully placed the carving into Tanner's hands. Vin repositioned Pony against his chest, cradled by his left arm. Chris stayed perfectly still when Tanner's right hand came up and his fingers traced Chris' face. The boy's hand dropped back to his side and he rocked himself a moment.

"Touch him back," Josiah directed softly.

"Pard?" Chris hesitantly grasped Vin's right forearm.

Tanner immediately returned the touch, grabbing Chris' forearm in a desperate grasp creating a double bond. The shaggy head lifted and the sapphire eyes met Larabee's jade gaze.

"Cowboy? Chris?" Vin asked clearly.

"Right here, Vin. I'm right here," Chris responded.

"Lost," Vin sighed before his eyes lost focus and his hand slid free. Tanner turned, walked over to Nettie, and sat down on the rug where he began to rock. Holding Pony tightly and stroking the carved figure, Vin's rocking now had a visibly more agitated rhythm.

"Autistic, my ass," Josiah growled into the stunned silence.

_Have I kept you caged by not having more men in your life? Or did it need to be these particular men?_ "Oh Vin," Nettie whispered, wiping tears off her face. Straightening, she turned to face Josiah. "I'll be bringing Vin to see you Dr. Sanchez. My boy needs to be led home."

"I'll be more than happy to see you both," Josiah smiled warmly.

"Are you alright, Stud?" Buck unobtrusively eased the shaken Larabee away from everyone and led him over to a window.

"It was like he was back for just a second," Chris commented shakily.

"I reckon Junior was there for a bit," Buck agreed.

"No, not Tanner: Elf. Do you remember when he'd bring me Peso to hold for him?" Chris's voice was choked with emotion.

"It's been along time since you mentioned Elf," Buck reminded hesitantly.

"Fifteen years. Why did Tanner bring the memories back? Chayton was just a baby," Chris shivered. "Damn this house."

"It's not the house. I thought of Elf as soon as I saw that wooden pony. The way Vin handed you his pony so he could dance. I can still see Elf handing you or Kester his pony to keep safe. Kid never let that thing out of his sight from the time Kester made it for him. You weren't his brother Chris; you were his daddy. Elf didn't trust James even as little as he was. He'd never let him hold Peso. The way James was drinking, I can't blame the little guy. It's time for you to remember that boy. Hell of a note to be forgotten forever," Buck chided.

"I **NEVER** forgot him," Chris hissed furiously. "He was my little brother."

"You never talk about him, Chris." Buck held his ground.

"I should have done something," Larabee muttered.

"It ain't your fault Chris. Your old man never tried to physically hurt the Elf or Salvia. I thought you were the one in danger. He wasn't even supposed to be in town that day," Buck growled.

"Sometimes I still hear him calling me," Chris stared out the window, avoiding Buck's sympathetic gaze.

"Nothing wrong with you hearing him, Stud. It's pretty normal. I never told you, but I found Peso. Found it after you left for basic training. When I saw Elf's pony sitting there, I knew you'd want it back eventually. It was in Kester's workshop," Buck said.

"You found the pony?" Chris turned with a stunned look.

"If you want, I'll give it to you when we go home. It and Elf's cowboy hat and boots," Buck smiled shakily.

"But I threw them away," Chris breathed in disbelief.

"I fished 'em out of the trash. I wasn't letting you throw that boy away," Buck growled. "He was my little brother too." Buck reminded tearfully. "Hell Chris, he teethed on my first little black book."

The two men stood in silence for a while, looking out at the dark garden.

"I can still see him standing there with that little jaw all thrust out. Salvia was trying not to laugh herself sick or let either of you see how amused she was. You were trying your darnedest to get that hat and boots off the boy so he could get a bath. You never intimidated him at all," Buck reminded softly.

"Yeah, he loved playing old west," Chris smiled shakily.

"Never could figure out why he didn't want to be called a cowboy though," Buck laughed, shaking his head. "Remember the time you paddled him for getting into the chocolate?" Buck sniggered.

"He wasn't much more than two," Chris' lips twitched. "How in hell he climbed on top of the overhead cabinets I never did figure out. Scared the bejesus out of me."

"When he stuck out his tongue and called you a cowboy . . . like it was some kind of obscenity . . ." Buck laughed at the memory.

"Salvia warmed his behind big time for that," Chris chuckled. "She was easy going, but wouldn't stand for any disrespect."

"Good thing too, 'cause we'd have let him get away with it," Buck admitted.

"It was the only time I ever spanked Chayton," Chris huffed. "Salvia gave me a talking to over it later."

"Salvia? What in the world for? She was always after us to make Elf mind," Buck demanded.

"Said I should have put the chocolate on the honor system instead of hiding it," Chris said sheepishly.

"Damnedest little kid! Young as he was, if he promised to leave it alone, you could have left it on the coffee table," Buck wiped away a few tears that threatened to fall.

"I wish . . ." Chris sighed tiredly.

"Yeah, I sure miss the little shit. He'd be about JD's age now, wouldn't he?" Buck asked.

"Guess maybe so," Chris sighed.

77777777777

"I'm going to check the equipment," Bruce muttered. "It's kind of obvious Professor Crooks isn't going too."

"I'll get the readouts from over by the windows," Casey offered. "After all, this is why we came."

"Do what ever you want. I have no intention of playing 'Ghost Buster'," Cedric sniffed.

"Then why did you come, Kilkenny?" Tony Delga demanded shortly.

"For extra class credit," Cedric smirked.

"To get out of Denver until his Daddy calms down," Angel muttered.

"Another paternity suit," Bruce explained to Casey.

"The tramp should have gotten an abortion like I told her," Cedric snorted unrepentantly.

7777777

"Casey, where's Vin?" Nettie asked sharply, returning from the bathroom.

"He's right over there by Mary . . .," Casey stared at the empty spot in dismay. "He was playing with Pony, Aunt Nettie. He was calm as can be."

"Let's be finding that boy. Casey, you know that child can disappear in a heartbeat if he takes a mind to. Don't fret on it now," Nettie comforted her niece as the pair started to search.

"I'll go with you." JD grabbed a rope and several flashlights. "Ms. Travis said the electric wasn't dependable."

"Thank you, son, I wasn't thinking clear," Nettie smiled shakily, taking the offered flashlight.

"Slow down. Buck, go with Casey and JD. I'll go with Nettie," Chris ordered.

"I'll help look," Tony grabbed up a light. "Where should I search, Mr. Larabee?"

"I'm going with you." Angel straightened determinedly.

"That's a good idea; Vin isn't comfortable around me," Tony agreed.

"I'll go with Tony and Angel," Josiah picked up a rope and flashlight.

"**I** shall go as well," Ezra sighed with a look of exasperation. "The sooner young Mr. Tanner is located, the sooner I can have some peace and quiet."

"We can make another search party," Nathan agreed, grabbing up a few more lights and a third rope.

"I'll go with the Doc and Standish," Bruce walked over to the pair.

"Chris, I'm with you," Mary moved over to join Nettie and Chris.

Crooks huffed and settled onto one of the couches. "Like any stray, he'll return at mealtime," he commented to no one in particular.

"I'm not wandering around looking for the dummy," Cedric sniffed, turning his back to the assembled teams.

"Get real," Ivy snapped and began investigating the snacks Nettie had set out earlier.

"Fine! Buck, your group can search the east wing. Josiah, you take the south wing. Nathan, Ezra, and Bruce have the west wing. We'll take the kitchen and the servant's quarters. Nobody goes upstairs or outside. If you find evidence that Vin's done either, whistle. If we don't find him we **all** meet back at the main staircase and go up from there," Chris handed out assignments.

"Does everyone have someone on their team that can whistle?" Nettie demanded.

"Nettie?"

"I can whistle, so can Casey." Nettie said distractedly, looking into the great hall.

"I can whistle," JD said.

"If you can whistle, raise your hand," Chris ordered.

Bruce and Nathan raised their hands as well as Buck.

"Never could whistle," Josiah admitted.

"Me neither," Tony shrugged.

"Ok, time to rearrange groups," Chris muttered.

A sharp whistle rang out, startling everyone.

Angel pulled the two fingers out of her mouth. "I didn't know if I still could," she admitted sheepishly.

"No need to rearrange things. I think they can hear that in Denver." Chris nodded at the noticeably more self-assured young woman while tugging on his ear.

The four groups set off in search of the missing Tanner.

7777777

"It is highly improbable that Mr. Tanner will respond to our vociferation. I would propose that we search each room meticulously," Ezra said.

"Standish, cut out the big words, alright. You don't have to impress us," Nathan huffed.

"He's upset, haven't you noticed Mr. Standish gets more verbose when he's off balance," Bruce looked over at Nathan in surprise.

"Verbose? The man's a walking dictionary," Nathan huffed. _The kid's right, Standish uses words like a smokescreen._

"This can wait, let's find Vin," Ezra scowled.

"Why yes, Mr. Standish, let us proceed with all due haste," Nathan teased gently.

7777777

"Stay together and remember Vin won't answer us. He could even actively hide," Josiah reminded his team as they fastened their rope to the newel post on the main staircase.

7777777

"Listen for him, we should be able to hear him walking around," JD cocked his head.

"JD, Vin's awful soft footed. He barely makes a noise when he moves," Casey answered.

"I can't 'feel' him at all. Damn if I know how he does that," Buck muttered.

"Can you ask the walls where he went or something?" Casey asked JD hopefully.

"I can try." JD reached out to touch the door knob as they entered the first room.

7777777

"We'll find him, Ms. Nettie," Chris said with determination as he led Mary and the worried woman in search of the missing Vin.

"Only if he wants to be found," Nettie chewed her lip nervously.

"He does this often?" Chris asked in concern, remembering the difficulty of keeping track of one small boy so many years ago.

"No, only when I'm taking him to the doctor, and he never leaves the house," Nettie answered shakily.

7777777

"Standish, what do you think you're doing?" Nathan muttered, righting himself after nearly walking into the now motionless man.

"We seem to have acquired a guide," Ezra announced softly. "Should we trust him?"

"A ghost?" Bruce demanded nervously.

"A rather distinguished Native American gentleman. He greets us with hostility," Ezra smiled faintly.

"He's angry?" Bruce squeaked.

"It seems to be intended as humor," Ezra's smile widened. "Mr. Tanner is in this direction."

"Following ghosts in a haunted house. What would my momma say? She raised me to be a good Baptist," Nathan muttered as he trailed Ezra, Bruce and what appeared to be a bluish glow.

"Vin!" Ezra breathed a sigh of relief after spotting the slender youngster seated on the floor of the game room. A huge mahogany billiard table was positioned at one end of the comfortable looking room. Several card tables and a liquor cabinet were at the other end. Comfortable chairs were scattered in front of the fireplace where a fire burned cheerily.

"Vin, why did you wander off?" Ezra knelt down by the oblivious Tanner. "It's time to go back to Nettie," Ezra gently lifted Vin to his feet. Tanner's soft humming ceased abruptly. "No! We need to find the rest of our group," Ezra held onto Vin's elbow as the boy tried to sit once more.

"He's fixated on a new friend," Nathan called softly from the doorway.

"What?" Ezra asked just as softly.

"He was playing with that dragon," Bruce agreed, pointing at the two foot long cast iron dragon.

"You want the dragon, Vin?" Ezra tried to connect with Vin.

"Buck seemed to reach him by doing that finger peeking thing," Nathan reminded.

Ezra raised a hand before Vin's face and spread his fingers.

"Dragon," Vin said clearly before pushing Ezra's hand down.

"Don't think Larabee will mind, we'll just take it with us," Nathan walked over and picked up the dragon with a grunt. "Couldn't have picked something light, could you?"

"Mr. Babcock, would you be so kind as to alert the others?" Ezra requested.

Bruce immediately stepped into the hallway and whistled shrilly.

"It would appear he has lost none of his attachment to Pony, despite finding a new friend." Ezra noted as Vin clutched the wooden toy to his chest.

"Back to the drawing room." Bruce began gathering in the rope. Ezra led Vin as Nathan brought up the rear, carrying the heavy dragon.

Nettie stood tapping her toe angrily as Vin and crew arrived.

"Vin Tanner!" she snapped.

Vin pulled free from Ezra and reached for Nettie.

"Oh Vin, what am I going to do with you?" Nettie asked tearfully as she grasped the offered hand.

"Mr. Tanner's walkabout may have been fortuitous. His wanderings led to a cozier room which is significantly warmer than the one we currently inhabit," Ezra revealed to the growing crowd as the search groups returned.

"Still plenty big, but it's warmer than in here," Nathan agreed.

"You heard them, let's move," Chris ordered.

7777777

Despite Sydney Crooks complaints, the intrepid ghost hunters moved to the game room.

"It would be best to set a watch on the door so Vin doesn't go exploring again," Chris growled. _How'd he get by everyone in the first place?_

Vin sat watching the gas log with Pony on his lap, using both hands to pet the dragon. Lost once more to the world around him, Tanner began humming an unfamiliar tune.

Vin tilted his head back and smiled when Mary stroked his hair for a moment before getting waylaid by Sydney Crooks. Only Ezra seemed to take note of the ghostly guardian across the room, silently watching the young man. _Vin seems to have acquired a powerful protector. From what does he require protecting? First Hilda and now Kojae._


	12. Chapter 12

7777777

"Chris, we need to talk," Buck said softly while closely watching the rest of the group.

"What's up?" Chris frowned, catching the undercurrents in Buck's tone.

"We've got trouble," Buck growled, indicating a section of one of the ropes.

"It's been cut," Chris snarled.

"Your rope, Pard. You might have been in big trouble if it hadn't got wrapped around the banister," Buck revealed.

"Everybody was in groups," Chris scowled. "So who cut it?"

"Couldn't have been Standish, Jackson, or Babcock, since they found Vin back here. They wouldn't have had time. I know it wasn't JD or Casey since they were with me and the rope was fine when we left," Buck said thoughtfully.

"Wouldn't have taken that long to cut a rope," Chris reminded shortly. "But I don't think they'd cover for each other. Mary and Nettie were with me. Sanchez strikes me as a straight shooter. He'd be more likely to rip my head off than to do something . . . sneaky. Angel and Tony were with the preacher."

Buck sighed and looked across the room where Ivy and Cedric appeared to be deep in conversation with the still obviously pouting Sydney Crooks. "I hate to point fingers, but anyone of those three had plenty of opportunity and a certain amount of grudge,"

"Yeah they did. Thing is, who were they after?" Chris wondered aloud.

"Why you of course . . . Why'd they be after Mary? She's the one bankrolling this shebang, and Nettie, that sweet lady, hasn't done nothin' to get someone gunning for her," Buck protested.

"Doesn't take much sometimes. Somehow, I think Tanner's important to this whole damn mess, and Nettie isn't going to let **anyone** use that boy." Chris shivered, "We left someone out Buck."

"Who's that?" Buck demanded.

"The **house**," Chris hissed.

"Wouldn't it just have tried to trap you, like it did earlier?" Buck asked shakily.

"I think it lost a lot of strength building that wall," Chris mused thoughtfully.

"The house lost a lot of focus when Professor Crooks didn't die," Josiah interrupted as he joined the pair.

"Preacher?" Both men scowled at the other man.

"I think Ivy is performing blood magic. Chris was supposed to be sacrificed. When he wouldn't bed her, she settled for Crooks. Blood and sex, very powerful focuses. When we freed the professor, her ritual was broken and the power lost," Josiah said emotionlessly. "She's trying to feed something . . . something evil."

"Like charging a battery?" Buck scowled.

"Like charging a battery," Josiah agreed. "It was hurt when the ritual wasn't finished."

"How do we know you weren't behind this?" Chris demanded.

"Because, I'd have made sure you didn't come back," Josiah smiled widely. "Vin and Chris are the only ones that aren't in danger yet."

"What? You just said Chris was supposed to be a sacrifice." Buck snapped.

"Ivy's choice. The house put up the wall to keep Chris away. It wants Chris for itself," Josiah explained.

"Why is Vin safe?" Chris asked sharply.

"Because he's the real power source." Josiah hesitated before continuing. "Chris acts like . . . jumper cables somehow."

"Why didn't Ivy go after Vin?" Buck demanded.

"She didn't realize it then," Josiah said softly.

"Junior is in danger!" Buck scowled.

"No, Ivy is," Josiah said sadly. "The house won't let her interfere with its plans, and Vin is necessary to those plans."

"Well hell," Buck muttered.

A cut off scream followed by "DAMMIT! . . . "Now what?" . . . Voices rose as the group was plunged into darkness . . . . "Who turned out the lights?" . . . "We must have blown a fuse or something."

An agitated banging could be heard somewhere in the building. Everyone blinked in the sudden light as Nettie turned on a battery lamp.

"Well, go answer the door," she ordered in exasperation.

Chris, Josiah and Buck exchanged sheepish looks, lowering the flashlights they had found in the dark and were brandishing like clubs. Handing Josiah one end of the rope, Chris and Buck turned on the flashlights then headed for the back of the house where the noise seemed to be coming from. Buck yelped and jumped when he caught a glimpse of the grotesque image pressed against the glass. Larabee jerked open the door, causing a rotund little man to fall to the floor.

"Who the hell are you?" Chris snarled.

"Mr. Larabee, isn't it? Hi, my name is Jock Steel and I work for Inquiring Minds." The little man introduced himself and shoved a dirt covered hand toward Chris who pointedly ignored the offer to shake. Unaffected by the snub, the reporter wiped his hands on his ripped and dirty pants before continuing, "May I please use your phone? I need to call the police….. The septic tank ate your lawyer."

"I don't have a lawyer," Chris answered carefully. He exchanged a look with Buck. Buck nodded and twirled his index finger in a circle at his temple. _Buck's right, this fella is nuts. _

"Of course you don't have a lawyer. I told you, the septic tank ate him." Jock got to his feet, straightening his tattered clothing. "Do you think this is poison ivy?" Jock held out his hands, showing them the rash, which seemed to be covering all his exposed skin.

"I don't think so," Buck muttered, making certain not to brush against the weeping skin.

"The septic tank ate Mr. Fowler. I don't think he agreed with it though, it seemed to have a bad case of flatulence afterwards," Jock said earnestly.

"Fowler? Cletus Fowler?" Chris demanded in surprise.

"That's what he said his name was," Jock agreed.

"What a shitty way to go," Buck snorted, pointedly ignoring the glare Chris sent his way at the comment. "Come on, Jock. Let's get you to a phone. I just can't wait to hear this police report. We can get Nathan to look at that rash while we're at it." Buck led the way out of the kitchen followed by Jock and Chris.

_The septic tank ate him? _Chris followed shaking his head in disbelief.

7777777

"Who's he?" JD asked as soon as he spotted the stranger.

"He's our gate crasher," Buck snorted. "Hey, Doc, you want to look him over? He picked up some kind of rash out in the garden."

Nathan slipped on a pair of gloves before examining Jock's rather splotchy skin. "Looks like a simple contact allergy. I'm sure it's making you miserable. I've got some antihistamine that should help. Sorry, but I don't have any ointment," Nathan said.

"Thank you, Dr. Jackson," Steele sighed. "I did not 'crash' the gate I simply anticipated your arrival. My name is Jock Steele, I'm a reporter for Inquiring Minds. Excuse me, but I still need to report Mr. Fowler's ingestion," Jock reminded.

"Your companion's been poisoned?" Nathan demanded sharply, looking for a second stranger.

"Oh No! I'm alone . . . well I am now at least. Mr. Larabee's lawyer was eaten by the septic tank. I need to call the police and report it," Jock said earnestly once more.

"Oh Crap!" JD blurted, much to Buck's amusement and earning him a glare from the man in black.

"Here," Bruce handed Steele the portable phone.

"No dial tone," Jock muttered.

"Portables don't work when the electric is out, son," Josiah reminded gently.

"Oh yeah. That's right," Bruce looked sheepish.

Buck picked up the handset of the old rotary and listened for a dial tone. "Here," he held out the handset to Jock.

"Where's the buttons?" JD asked curiously, coming over to study the base of the phone.

"No buttons, kid. You put your finger in the hole over a number and rotate the dial till you get to this metal dohickey. Take your finger out and let it rotate back. Then go on to the next number," Buck instructed.

"Neat." JD and Bruce moved over to study the dial in fascination.

"Feeling old, Grandpa?" Josiah smirked at the flummoxed Wilmington.

"Positively ancient," Buck grunted.

JD very carefully dialed 911. Holding the headset to his ear he waited impatiently for the call to go through. "Here." He held the phone out to Jock.

"Hello, my name is Jock Steele and I want to report a death . . . . At least I think Mr. Fowler's dead . . . . The septic tank ate him . . . . No, I haven't been drinking . . . . Mr. Fowler was Mr. Larabee's lawyer . . . . That's not very professional of you . . . . Yes, he was a lawyer . . . . Out at Pet . . . . The phone went dead." Jock held out the handset.

Mary Travis pulled out her cell phone. "No signal." She scowled.

"Come on. We'll take you to your car," Chris sighed, picking up a rope and a flashlight. Buck nodded, grabbing up a second rope and another flashlight.

Tying his rope to one of the pool table's legs, Chris started out the door, playing out rope as he went. "Here." Buck handed the reporter a flashlight and herded Jock out of the room after Chris.

"A real fruitcake," Cedric sniffed as the men disappeared into the maw of the house.

Josiah sat down where he could keep a close eye on the rope and simply watched the diverse group. Mary Travis was once more idly stroking Vin's hair, much the way a person strokes a pet cat.

Vin seemed totally unaware of Mary's touch as he rocked and hummed a new tune faintly while taking turns petting first Pony then the metal dragon.

Nettie's concerned eyes lingered on her chicks as she checked on the young people. Her brood had now grown to include Bruce, Tony and Angel. They were unrolling their sleeping bags, close to hers, in front of the fire. Her maternal gaze moved to check on JD as he fiddled with the old phone.

"She's in control and they don't even know it. Boys on the right, girls on the left, and Nettie'll be smack dab in the middle as the chaperon," Nathan sniggered as he watched the bedtime preparations.

"Are you planning to challenge the Alpha female?" Josiah asked curiously.

"Not on your life. What do you want to bet that Chris sleeps in front of the door?" Nathan asked.

"I would not wager against that eventuality. Mr. Larabee was quite . . . distressed at our lost lamb's straying from the fold." Ezra Standish settled into a comfortable chair next to the two men.

"Were we ever that young? Look at JD. He's still fascinated with that old phone," Nathan chuckled.

JD was frowning as he made a thorough inspection of the rotary phone. "Hey, guys. How does this thing work? It's not plugged in anywhere!" JD called over.

"It's wired into the phone lines, JD," Josiah answered.

"No, it's not," JD responded, holding up the end of the cord.

"Did you pull it out of the wall?" Nathan stood up and walked over.

"Of course not," JD huffed.

"Then it couldn't have worked," Josiah admitted.

"But I heard a dial tone," JD protested.

"I'm sure you did, son," Josiah soothed.

"The house!" JD hissed, his eyes widening. "Do you think we need to check on Chris and Buck?"

"Our compatriots are returning even as we speak. I fear however, their disposition has taken a turn for the worse." From his position near the door, Ezra could hear the footsteps and angry mutterings of the returning men.

Chris' eyes were filled with rage when he stormed into the game room, Buck and Jock following closely on his heels.

"What's wrong? I thought you were taking **him** to his car." Mary indicated Jock, with a disgusted look on her face.

"Can't get out," Chris snapped.

"The door was stuck?" Bruce asked faintly.

"Sealed tight as hell," Buck huffed worriedly.

"So use a different door . . . duh!" Cedric spoke to them as if dealing with the mentally deficient.

"The . . . doors . . . won't . . . open," Buck responded in the same manner.

"So break a window already. It's not like you can't afford one," Cedric sniffed.

Chris wordlessly picked up a heavy brass table lamp and walked to the French doors at the far side of the room drawing back the curtains. Swinging as hard as he could, he slammed the lamp into the glass. The lamp broke, leaving the door unmarked.

"Already tried that," Buck grunted, flopping down into a chair.


	13. Chapter 13

Vin stopped petting Pony and tucked it in the crook of his left arm then stood up. Walking over to stand in front of Ezra, he rocked from side to side, holding out his right hand and waited patiently . . . expectantly.

"Do you require something, Mr. Tanner?" Ezra asked gently.

Vin pushed his hand forward and wriggled his fingers.

"Looks like he wants something that you have," Chris noted from his place by the pool table.

"Very well," Ezra huffed. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he offered Vin his cell phone. "Obviously not the item of interest." Taking off his watch, he tried to hand it to Vin only to be ignored. Tanner wriggled his fingers again, a spark of presence showing in the sapphire eyes. Ezra went through his pockets, offering the contents as he went. Tanner's eyebrows drew down in a serious frown. Stretching out his hand, he pulled Ezra's jacket open and brushed his fingers over the inside pocket. "It's empty, Mr. Tanner," Ezra responded calmly.

Nathan caught a flash of vision . . . Ezra's long slender fingers shuffling a deck of cards. "Your cards, he wants the cards that you carry there."

"My cards? I stopped carrying that particular deck years ago; it had become far too fragile. They were printed shortly after the Recent War of Northern Aggression," Ezra spluttered.

"Recent War of Northern Aggression?" Bruce interrupted.

"The Civil War. That's how they refer to it down south," Buck laughed.

"Ah was twelve when ah discovered damyankee could be two separate words," Ezra sniffed.

"Do you have the cards with you?" Chris asked sharply.

"They're in my bag," Ezra scowled. "Won't another deck of cards do? I'm certain that there will be several decks in the cupboard."

"We can try, but for some reason I think it needs to be that particular deck," Josiah frowned thoughtfully.

JD opened several drawers in the cabinet closest to the card tables before discovering a cache of unopened decks of cards.

"Here you go," JD put a deck into Vin's extended hand.

Vin pulled back, dropping the cards to the floor. He once again reached toward Ezra, brushing the tips of his fingers over the empty pocket before holding out his hand, palm up.

"Only that particular deck," Ezra acknowledged with a grin, before reaching down beside him for his bag. Unzipping a side pocket, he offered a highly carved wooden box. "Please try to return them, Mr. Tanner. They are a family heirloom."

Vin took the box and returned to his spot by the fire. Sitting down, he began stroking the dragon, then the pony, lost in his own little world, humming a strange tune.

7777777

Desultory conversations took place as the worried group settled in for the night.

As the evening progressed, several card games were organized and the pool table stayed in use for the next several hours. Nettie produced a long handled turning fork and the fixings for s'mores. Temporarily creating a more festive atmosphere among her chicks, Nettie chuckled to herself as Casey convinced Ezra Standish to break down and actually eat a s'more. Before long, the debonair conman was sitting on the thick rug beside Vin. He even went so far as to copy Vin by licking the 'sticky' off his fingers.

_There's a lot of pain there. A grown man and he never had a s'more before. 'Mother' he called her, that woman has a lot to answer for. _Nettie slipped her hand down and played gently with the far to perfect chestnut tresses. Ezra's head snapped up in startled shock and he froze in place. Nettie looked into the fire and continued to idly run her fingers through the now disheveled hair, revealing the hidden curls, allowing her behavior to be written off as a simple habit due to Tanner.

Ezra rapidly glanced around to see if the action had drawn anyone's attention. Once he was assured that he was unobserved he relaxed slightly. Gradually, Ezra eased closer into the comforting touch until he actually leaned against Nettie's chair for several long moments before reluctantly pulling away.

7777777

Casey smiled faintly, taking in the tableaux. Ezra drowsing in the warmth of the fire. Nettie 'healing' a damaged chick. Her breath caught as she looked over at Vin. The rocking had stopped and the long fingered hands lay still on his lap._ He's acting like he did when Nettie first brought him home. _Casey thought in disbelief.Looking around the room, she could discern nothing that would appear to be the cause of such a reaction from Vin. Noticing Dr. Jackson moving toward Nettie with his black bag, Casey rose in an attempt to act as a buffer between the doctor and her 'brother'.

"I just want to check on Nettie," Nathan explained softly to the protective girl. "I didn't like the way Ms. Nettie seemed to weaken upstairs."

"Be real careful. Vin's . . . nervous and you don't want to frighten him," Casey warned.

"I noticed he doesn't like me," Nathan responded.

"It's not you. It's your profession," Casey sighed. "Vin's scared of doctors. He's had to have five surgeries on his hands to repair all the damage his foster parents did to them. We never could explain to him why we let doctors hurt him. They would keep him sedated in the hospital most of the time, and that stuff makes him sicker than a dog. He couldn't even hold Pony with his casts and his hands had to be kept elevated. It would take weeks before he'd forgive us for letting them do that to him."

"I can see why he has a problem with doctors," Nathan agreed.

"And you're a big man, Dr. Jackson. His foster father was bigger than Josiah. Vin associates men with pain, especially big men," Casey said apologetically.

"Think you could introduce me?" Nathan asked thoughtfully. "I'm used to difficult patients. I get most of Josiah's broken souls," Nathan revealed.

"We can try." Casey sighed in relief at Nathan's understanding of the situation.

"Vin," Casey knelt down in front to the tense youngster. "Do you remember Dr. Jackson?"

Nathan squatted down and held out his empty hands. "Vin, I'm worried about Ms. Nettie. She got shaky upstairs," Nathan spoke to the bent head.

Vin's head turned slightly toward Nettie, then back to Nathan.

"I'd like to take her blood pressure and check her pulse. Will you let me do that?" Nathan requested.

Tanner began petting Pony and rocking. The strange tune once more filled the air as Vin began humming.

7777777

"What song is that Ms. Nettie?" Nathan asked as he took her blood pressure.

"I don't recognize it," Nettie admitted. Her hackles rose as she noticed the Mona Lisa type smile that appeared on Mary's face.

"I believe it might be a Stephen Foster melody, but I'm not certain," Ezra suggested from his comfortable spot by the fire.

Buck overheard the discussion and walked over to join the group while Chris and Mary once more dealt with one of Sydney Crooks' rants. After listening to Vin's mellow tone for a moment Buck smiled and nodded, "It's called The Love I Bear to Thee and it is by Stephen Foster." His pleasant baritone lifted into song as he put words to the tune for them.

At midnight hour when all alone,

I often sit and think of thee,

And wish that like a star I shone,

With brightness in thy memory;

That while thy form lies calm in sleep,

From every care and sorrow free,

Thy guardian angel then would speak,

And tell the love I bear for thee,

The love I bear for thee.

I wander where we've often strayed,

In childhood's hours now passed and gone,

I view the scenes where we have played,

And mourn the joys forever flown;

And yet I know if thou wouldst seek,

To drive me from thy memory,

Thy guardian angel then would speak,

And tell the love I bear for thee,

The love I bear for thee.

"Is it a love song or not?" Nathan asked uncomfortably.

"Unrequited love," Nettie shivered as she noticed Mary's dark shadow. It seemed to resist the glow cast by the fire and lanterns, before oozing back from the light.

"It's him," Cedric snarled, walking over to look down on the silently playing Tanner.

"What's him?" Tony asked, his dark eyes lingered on the highly agitated Kilkenny.

"It's this freak. He's the one locking us in this hell hole. I bet if he's unconscious the doors will open," Cedric hissed. "You got anything in your bag to make him sleep, Jackson?" Kilkenny demanded.

"Cedric, leave Vin alone!" Angel moved protectively between Tanner and the threatening man.

"That's Dr. Jackson! Tanner's not in pain and he's not violent. I don't medicate people on a whim," Nathan snapped.

Cedric scowled darkly before stalking off to join Ivy and the routed Crooks.

"That boy is wound too tight," Buck huffed.

"We need to keep an eye on Kilkenny. Vin has victim written all over him as far as Cedric is concerned," Tony growled. Looking down at Angel, he smiled warmly and stroked her cheek with gentle fingers.

"I know the boy is spoiled rotten, but dangerous?" Nathan scowled.

"He likes to hurt things," Angel whispered. "He hurts people. Vin can't tell on him so he'd be a perfect target. The only reason he isn't worse is because he's a coward. If you stand up to him, he looks for weaker prey. If you don't believe me, ask Casey." Angel finished softly.

"You stood up to him. Good for you," Casey wrapped an arm around the shaking Angel's waist.

"I did, didn't I? I'm not as much of a wuss as I thought." Angel straightened and laughed shakily.

Nettie nodded in acknowledgment to the girl. "I never saw a weak creature, girl. A woman's strength is different than a man's is all."

"Once Cedric decides something, there's no reasoning with him," Bruce warned nervously.

"We'll keep an eye on him," Buck promised.

"You want something, Junior?" Buck looked down, surprised by the tug on his pants leg.

Vin held out one of Ezra's antique cards.

"He's got your number," Chris chuckled as he finally freed himself from the clinging Mary.

Buck stared down at the card in his hand, the Queen of Hearts. "I can't help it if I have animal magnetism," Wilmington leered cheerfully at Nettie.

"A bath might help," Nettie humphed, playing along.

"Maggotisim," JD teased.

"Mag-ne-tis-m," Buck enunciated clearly.

"Would a flea dip work as a cure, Dr. Jackson?" Ezra asked wryly.

"I don't think so, but fixing him might," Nathan responded.

"Stop talking dirty doc," Buck huffed.

7777777

Nettie's worried eyes lingered on the four distinct groups. Her chicks by the fire playing cards. Buck, Josiah, Nathan, Ezra, and Chris made up the second group, the 'regulators' as she thought of them. Periodically, JD would join them for a while before resettling with the 'chicks'.

Some of Nettie's tension eased as Chris and each of the 'regulators' periodically made unobtrusive, yet telling 'patrols' of the room.

The third group, if it could be called a group, consisted of Crooks, Kilkenny and Ivy Miller. _Sandpaper, that's what my momma would have said. 'Nettie some folks are like sandpaper: abrasive, rubbing, and scratching away at you. In the end, you come out polished and smooth. Sandpaper is just worn out and ugly. See to it that your that polished piece instead of sandpaper'. Lord Momma there are days I miss you so bad. _

Then there was the fourth, if you could call Mary a 'group'. _This house has got her bound tight. _Nettie's eyes studied Mary intently. _You can't have my boy. _Nettie locked gazes with Mary's strangely dark eyes. The shadow seemed to draw back as Chris passed between the two women. Nettie gently stroked Vin's hair and began to hum an old hymn. Tanner sighed and leaned into the touch for a moment. Nettie breathed a sigh of relief as Vin began to hum the hymn instead of that disturbing tune from earlier.

_I forgot the little reporter fella. Where is he? _Nettie looked around sharply. _Now how could I miss him, sitting right out in the open that way? You're getting senile Nettie. _"Mr. Steele, it's warmer over here by the fire," Nettie called over to the miserable looking man. Jock bounced to his feet and hurried over like a little boy released from a time out.

"Have you eaten, Mr. Steele?" Nettie asked.

"A very interesting house, isn't it? Call me Jock, and no I haven't," Steele pattered, almost quivering with excitement.

"Bathroom is just across the hall. I'll get you something to eat while you wash up," Nettie cut him off. _That . . . bounce, need to keep him away from Larabee. Chris would kill him, and then feel bad about it later… maybe. _

7777777

"We need to rescue Ms. Nettie from that reporter," Angel whispered.

"Her eyes have glazed over," Bruce snickered.

"She's asleep," Casey snorted.

"Her eyes are open," Tony pointed out.

"Eyes open, sitting up straight. . . It's her boring sermon sleep," Casey giggled. "She'll even do responsive readings. It's something she learned over the years going to church after working third shift."

"Are you poking fun at your Aunt, Casey Wells?" Josiah's deep voice rumbled.

Casey flushed but looked totally unrepentant. "Yes," she smirked.

"She answers? Responsive readings?" Josiah's voice dropped into a conspiratorial whisper.

"Uh-huh," Casey grinned.

"I always did have a hard time turning the other cheek," Josiah grinned widely. "Let's call this poetic justice from the other side of the pulpit." Sanchez wandered over where he could get a good view. "AMEN!" he suddenly barked.

People jumped and jerked around to look. Nettie sprang to her feet responding with a hearty 'Amen' of her own. Nettie froze in place, then flushing brightly she took her seat once more. Steele's monolog took up where he had left off at Josiah's out burst. The 'Chick's' sniggers and muffled laughter filled the room seeming to drive back the shadows momentarily.

"Mr. Steele, I found some bedding for you," Casey moved over to interrupt the little reporter. Casey dragged him off to prepare his bed, giving her aunt a cheeky grin and wink.

"Forgive me, Ms. Nettie. I couldn't resist," Josiah stood in front of Nettie's chair, ducking his head and studying his feet.

"Enjoyed yourself, did you?" Nettie's snapping grey eyes studied the large 'child' in front of her.

"I must confess, I did," Josiah rumbled.

"Good. You're too serious, Josiah Sanchez. God has a sense of humor." Nettie let a chuckle bleed into her voice.

"You're not mad?" Sanchez asked softly.

"Of course not," Nettie sniffed. "Just remember this later."

author's note

damyankee-(dam'yang'ki_) n_. U.S. _informal_. a Northerner.

actual entry in World Book Encyclopedia Dictionary

Nettie's thoughts on sandpaper are paraphrased from the movie The Fighting Temptations.


	14. Chapter 14

"Nothing we can do tonight. Might as well rest up for the morning," Buck muttered, unrolling one of the extra sleeping bags.

Standish sighed as he was handed a sleeping bag. He crossed the room to the pool table and unrolled the bag on the felt covered top.

"You're sleeping up there?" JD asked curiously.

"Like a babe, Mr. Dunne, like a babe." At JD's quizzical expression, Ezra continued, his drawl quite pronounced, "Ah spent numerous years slumbering in the arms of Morpheus, residing on more than one of its brethren. It could easily be considered mah cradle!"

"We need to set up a watch schedule," Chris reminded.

"What in the world for? It's not like the statuary is going to attack in the night," Crooks huffed.

"It's a preventative measure, Dr. Cranks," Ezra drawled.

"So Junior doesn't take him another walk-about," Buck explained.

"That is of no concern to me. He's Ms. Wells' problem and my name is Crooks, Standish," Sydney huffed.

"Why so it is, how apropos," Ezra smiled innocently.

"It will disturb my normal sleep pattern less if you assign me a late night shift Mr. Larabee. I rarely retire before four." Ezra turned to Chris.

"Since I'm usually up at five, I'll take over from Ezra," Josiah spoke up.

"I can take any shift. After being an intern, you've learned to sleep standing up or you've had psychotic episodes and quit." Nathan chuckled.

"Give me enough cola and I can stay awake for days," JD piped up.

"We're college students, what's sleep?" Bruce put in.

"I worked third shift for 30 years," Nettie said. "Thanks all of you. It'll be a load off my mind having extra eyes on Vin."

"I'm not losing sleep over him," Cedric scowled.

"I've got better ways of losing sleep," Ivy said in a throaty tone. Licking her lips she watched Chris.

"I'll be happy to take a watch," Mary said flatly, glaring at Ivy for her blatant offer.

"It's almost midnight now. I figure three watches. Buck, take first watch and whoever wants to stay up with you. Standish, you, Nathan and whoever else from two to four. Josiah and I will take the four to six shift; whoever wants is welcome to join us. Everybody pace yourselves. We don't know what we'll be facing tomorrow," Chris ordered

7777777

Nettie rolled out an air mattress and pulled an air pump out of her case. "These bones are too old to be sleeping on the floor," she grunted.

"I'll take care of that Ms. Nettie," Bruce soon had the mattress plumped up.

"Thank you, son," Nettie smiled warmly. "Doubt I'll sleep, but it'll feel good to stretch out."

"What about Vin?" Tony asked softly.

"Just unroll his bag beside mine. I'll see if I can coax him over, but I don't hold out much hope of him sleeping. The boy doesn't sleep much anyway, and with his rituals being disturbed he's off balance," Nettie sighed.

"Vin honey, it's time for bed," Nettie stroked Tanner's bent head. "At least come sit down beside me while I rest, alright?" Nettie coaxed.

Vin stood up and moved to the bedding. Sitting down, he shifted irritably.

"Vin, we don't sleep in our shoes," Casey knelt down and touched Vin's sneaker.

Vin frowned for a moment before untying the laces and pulling the shoes off.

"Here's your quilt honey," Nettie laid a brightly patterned quilt across his legs. "Lay down," she urged Tanner on to his side while she rubbed his back for a long while. Sighing tiredly, Nettie moved over to her own bedding and stretched out.

7777777

"Just relax. You've taken care of us all day," Angel said softly, moving over to remove Nettie's shoes. "You're awful tense," Angel said before starting to massage the old woman's feet.

"I'll give you a year to stop that. Lord, child, that feels good," Nettie groaned.

Ten minutes later, Angel tucked the covers around Nettie before sitting back.

Vin's bright blue eyes met hers for the first time. He sat up abruptly, gently stroking the sleeping Nettie's hand, then reaching out, he hugged the startled Angel.

"You're a sweetheart aren't you, Vin Tanner? When you come out to stay I'll introduce you to my little sister," Angel teased, running her fingers through the soft curls. He lifted a hand to hide his face and peeked out between his fingers and gave her a lopsided smile, then flushed brightly pulling away. Ducking his head, he got lost all too soon, stroking his pony and again humming the disturbing melody.

"Wow," Tony whispered, offering his hand to help Angel to her feet. "You reached Vin."

"No, I didn't. He found me," Angel whispered. "He's so lost."

"He's interacted more today than he ever has," Casey joined them. "Thank you for taking care of Aunt Nettie. She just won't let me take care of her. I guess because she thinks she has to take care of me," Casey sighed softly.

"Do you need something, Vin?" Casey asked when Tanner leaned against her legs. "I'm going right over there by JD and play some rummy for a while. Angel, do you and Tony want to join us? Vin won't go to sleep, at least for a while. He'll stay here watching Nettie for me."

"Sure," Angel smiled.

The 'chicks' got involved in the card game, looking over to check on Vin regularly.

Vin sat quietly; he had taken the cards out of the wooden box and was busy laying them on the rug in different patterns before picking them up and starting over.

Jock sat quietly in a chair in front of the hearth. The rash seemed to be fading and he had cleaned up thanks to the kindness of Nettie and her chicks. He wore one of Tony's t-shirts, which hung off of his smaller frame. A pair of Bruce's sweat pants strained to contain Jock's more robust form, the elastic in the ankles preventing them from dragging the floor. Jock smiled down at the warm socks donated by Angel. _I never heard of toe socks before. _The brightly striped hosiery ended in individual toes. _They are certainly **eye-catching** as well as warm. _

7777777

When it became obvious that no one was going to take care of him, Sydney Crooks huffed irritably and pulled out one of the sleeping bags out of the pile of gear. _Ungrateful brats, just wait until I hand out your grades. I should have that air mattress not that old harridan_. _This should work nicely. _Crooks kicked Cedric's bedding to the side and rolled out his sleeping bag on top of the huge bearskin rug._ The head should even make a pillow of sorts._ _It must have been the 'trophy' of someone like that Larabee. As if going out and killing an animal makes someone a man. It's not difficult. Even a woman can use a gun. It is mental capabilities that separate the men from the Neanderthals. _ _He can have Ivy; it's not like she's anything special. _Crooks sniffed disdainfully as Ivy made a move on Larabee once more.

7777777

"You know these bags can zip together," Ivy moved close to Larabee and cooed. "Two sleep warmer than one."

"No thanks," Chris said shortly, stalking away to unroll his sleeping bag out next to the hall door. No one would be able to open the door without waking him in the process.

"Give it up Ivy. If Chris had been interested earlier, he's not now, not after upstairs," Buck said kindly.

"He's a man, of course he's interested," Ivy snapped.

"Chris never was good at sharing his toys," Buck smirked.

"I worship the Goddess," Ivy snarled.

"Is that what they call it now days?" Buck grinned and walked over to talk to JD.

"Buck was being nice. Chris has too much class to be interested in any man's leftovers, you little tramp," Mary hissed.

Ivy raised an eyebrow and looked Mary up and down before smirking. "And he'd want a droopy old broad like you?"

"Chris loves me. He has for a long time." Mary's eyes turned almost black for an instant. "He might have gotten distracted at times, but he's mine and always will be." She hissed before stalking over to Nettie's chair and dropping onto the seat. Calmly, she began stroking Vin's hair and humming along with him.

7777777

All but two of the lanterns were turned off to conserve batteries. One sat on a tall cabinet, acting as a nightlight to light the unfamiliar room. The second cast a pool of light over the continuing card game now involving Buck, the chicks and Ezra Standish.

Mary seemed to be dozing in the chair while Vin played at her feet. Larabee's dark shadow stretched across the threshold. Nathan was stretched out, a faint purring snore creating an almost soothing ambient noise. Josiah was propped up; his bible lay open on his chest while he dozed. Cedric sat in the darkness, hostile eyes lingering on Tanner's bent head and Ivy stalked irritably by the French doors while Crooks snored loudly from a distant corner. Steele was sitting quietly on a sleeping bag, scribbling in his notebook, pausing for long moments to study the room and its inhabitants.

7777777

Hours later, the room was filled with the sounds of sleeping people. Ezra and Nathan sat quietly for the most part, occasionally speaking or sipping their instant coffee.

"We'd be in a world of hurt without Nettie," Nathan examined his cup.

"Indeed. She has managed to provide us with the necessities of life without the normal accouterments of civilization. Man can go to the moon or explore the floor of the oceans. But try and get his . . . posterior out of bed without a cup of coffee," Ezra smirked.

Nathan held up his coffee cup in salute. "To the feisty ladies who really run the world."

"Amen," Ezra chuckled.

Nathan thoughtfully studied Vin as he played with Ezra's deck of cards. "It's a good thing that boy isn't violent," he muttered

"Indeed it is. You do realize that young cretin Mr. Kilkenny may be correct in his speculation that Mr. Tanner is responsible for our incarceration?" Ezra commented.

"I think you're giving Kilkenny's ranting too much credit. Think about it. You said it drained you to do your 'ghost thing' right? I know it sucks the life out of me to do a healing. Does Vin look drained to you?" Nathan scoffed.

"No, he doesn't Dr. Jackson. If you will think back, he didn't appear drained upstairs after he removed that shoddy bit of remodeling either. Young Mr. Dunne does not seem remarkably affected by the use of his talent, nor does Mr. Wilmington seem overly bothered." Ezra idly examined the expensive china cup containing the pathetic, yet wholly appreciated, coffee.

Nathan looked at Vin intently, thinking back to him removing the wall. "I don't think flesh and blood could handle enough power to seal this house. Not without killing him."

"Doctor Jackson, I've felt a drain on my talent ever since sunset," Ezra revealed emotionlessly.

"You've been around a lot of ghosts," Nathan reminded defensively.

"You're being drained as well, are you not, Dr. Jackson?" Ezra asked softly

"Yeah," Nathan admitted.

"Have you considered our merry little band of talents, Dr. Jackson?" Ezra appeared to veer off topic.

"What about them? You think the house is draining them too?" Nathan asked.

"You heal. Dr. Sanchez and I deal with the spiritual plane. Young Dunne interfaces with the inanimate. Mr. Tanner manipulates 'nature' if you will, changing the laws of physics as he desires. Dr. Wilmington indicated that he 'did a little of everything'." Ezra's voice trailed off.

"I don't follow," Nathan frowned trying to grasp the conman's convoluted thoughts.

"The house seemed to be in a somnolent state when we arrived. Now, she has awakened, acquiring workmen to employ in whatever manner required," Ezra said calmly.

Nathan scowled, "You and Josiah plug into the spirit world. JD plugs into the physical structure. I'll mend any damage. Vin's like a big battery or generator maybe? What's Buck's job?"

"He's a power inverter, converting the power into a usable form. Then Mr. Larabee provides a blood tie of some kind," Ezra speculated.

"What can we do?" Nathan breathed faintly, looking around the room uncomfortably.

"Attempt to prevent the house from making a complete circuit before we can effect our emancipation," Ezra drawled softly.

"Cedric's right in a way. Tanner really might be sealing us in. If that's the case, I sure hope somebody can get him to let us go," Nathan breathed faintly.

"If all else fails, it may become necessary to sedate him," Ezra acknowledged uncomfortably.

"Funny thing about drugs and their reactions," Nathan sighed. "I don't have anything in my bag that will put him under deep and fast. Vin wouldn't have any control at all."

"You're concerned that drugging young Master Tanner will leave his abilities active and under the house's control?" Ezra stiffened

"I think it would be an incredibly stupid thing to chance," Nathan revealed.

"I will most certainly support your intentions of not drugging the boy," Ezra breathed as fear washed through him at the very thought.

Ezra stiffened as he spotted a furtive movement in the shadows. "Mr. Jackson, do not turn your head. We have a problem! Mr. Kilkenny is behaving in an extraordinarily stupid manner. I believe the young fool is intent on doing Mr. Tanner harm. He has armed himself with a pool cue."

"Why are we being quiet?" Nathan whispered.

"Unless he is caught in a compromising position, he can protest his innocence. I believe I need to visit the facilities. Mr. Larabee seems to be a rather light sleeper and I'm certain of waking him in the process." Standish murmured, calmly standing up.

"I'll be ready to head Kilkenny off," Nathan scowled.

"Too late!" Ezra lunged to his feet, charging across the room to put himself between the wild-eyed Kilkenny and the oblivious Tanner. The conman was ill-prepared for Cedric's response, throwing up his arm to deflect the whistling blow of the cue stick. Ezra's cry of pain was cut off as another blow struck his temple dropping him to the floor.

"Now for the dummy," Cedric raised the cue to inflict a brutal blow.

Nathan's shocked bellow as he charged woke everyone with a start. Nettie's eyes flashed open; she kicked Cedric in the kneecap and then threw herself protectively over her 'boy'. The off-balance Kilkenny landed a glancing blow to the old woman's shoulder.

Nathan's shoulder caught the small of Cedric's back, slamming the smaller man into the hearth, knocking the breath out of him and probably breaking ribs in the process. Cedric's head hit the stone, knocking him unconscious.

"Did you ever play football, Dr. Jackson?" Tony kicked free of his blankets and hurried over.


	15. Chapter 15

7777777

"Vin, let me see Aunt Nettie," Casey's shaken voice cut through the babble. "She's hurt Vin, let me see how bad," she coaxed. Tanner was holding Nettie protectively and snarled anytime Casey tried to touch either of them.

"He's never acted like this," Casey warned. "Aunt Nettie?"

"Son, turn loose of me now. I'm not hurt bad. Easy child, you're not in that place no more. You're with me, the Nichols are all gone," she soothed the agitated Tanner.

Vin whimpered softly, petting Nettie's hair the same way he did his pony. The sapphire eyes glowed when a flash of light hit them. "Nate, mah Nettie's done hurt," Tanner said clearly, a Texas drawl now evident.

"Sit back and let me look at her," Nathan ordered sharply.

"Be real careful Doc," Chris warned softly, his hand resting on Nathan's shoulder in an attempt to stop any sudden movements. "Vin's 'here'. If he misunderstands what you're doing, you could be in a world of hurt."

Startled looks were exchanged as it registered that Vin had really spoken.

Ezra's eyes widened as he glimpsed a shadow of another face over Tanner's. _He's channeling someone! _

"I'm not gonna hurt Ms. Nettie, Vin. I need to fix her shoulder." Nathan hesitated, holding his hands out but not touching.

Vin gently eased Nettie down on his sleeping bag and sat back. "Casey, you want to help me here?" Nathan asked. "Standish, sit down before you pass out. Somebody sit on that fool 'til I can look at him. The rest of you find something to do. Ms. Nettie doesn't need an audience," Nathan snarled.

Everyone but Vin and Chris moved away, leaving Nathan with Casey and his patients.

"I said git," Nathan huffed at Chris.

"Keeping an eye on Kilkenny," Chris growled back, obviously not planning to back down. "I'll drag him over to the corner if you'd rather."

"Leave him," Nathan grunted before gently pulling up Nettie's shirt in order to examine her shoulder. Touching the bruised flesh he frowned and 'pushed'. "Nothing's broken, it's a deep bruise though," Nathan muttered. 'Reaching' into himself, Nathan 'repaired' the injury. "That ought to help. I'm sorry I can't do more, but I'm going to need what strength I have for Ezra and Kilkenny," Nathan sighed.

"You've done a lot more than you should have, thank you," Nettie pulled her shirt back down.

Vin frowned and brushed his fingers over Nettie's shoulder.

"I'm alright son," Nettie petted Vin's hair.

Vin wrapped his arms around her and held her gently.

Nathan smiled, rising to go check on Ezra.

Ezra's breath caught as he locked glances with Tanner. The sapphire eyes danced and Vin winked before dropping his head. _How much damage did that imbecile Cedric do to my brain? _

"He talked Casey. Did you hear him?" Nettie kissed the top of Tanner's bent head. "He knows me," Nettie's voice quivered as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Of course he does, Aunt Nettie. Vin loves you!" Casey cuddled up close.

"He's gone again. It's so hard sometimes," Nettie stroked Vin's hair when Pony appeared and was moved in an agitated manner across the floor.

7777777

"Let me see, Standish. I heard the bone break so don't give me any crap, alright?" Nathan growled.

"I was . . ." Ezra began only to be interrupted.

"Where are we?" Nathan asked, examining Standish's bleeding temple.

"The furthest spot from the bright center of the universe," Ezra sniffed.

"What day?" Nathan huffed at the answer.

"The day after yesterday but still before tomorrow," Ezra grinned.

"How many fingers?" Nathan demanded, holding up his hand.

"Dr. Jackson, do you always test your patients with that particular gesture?" Standish asked in an affronted tone, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice.

"Only you," Nathan huffed.

"Why am I granted 'special' favors?" Ezra demanded.

"You're a pain in the ass," Nathan grinned.

"That tickles," Ezra grumbled when Nathan 'scanned' the head wound. A frown drew Nathan's brows together.

"Dr. Jackson?" Ezra asked softly.

"Most likely nothing, but you've got a bleeder in there," Nathan scowled.

"Is this something that you can repair?"

"I don't have enough strength for that kind of intense control," Nathan sighed. "It should stop on its own. Let me see this arm." Nathan once more faced his inability to 'repair' with frustration. Gently he examined Ezra's arm. "I can set it for you or you can wait until you can go to a hospital."

"It would be foolish in the extreme to wait. You are quite capable of setting it more accurately, without exposing my delicate system to harmful radiation," Ezra sniffed. "It will only be more painful once the swelling begins.

Nathan nodded. "With that head injury, I don't want to give you anything unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Now why did I know you were going to say that?" Ezra sighed.

"I'll be quick." Nathan reached down, taking the injured limb between his hands.

Chris hid a grin at Ezra's dignified, politely stifled little 'ow'.

"One of you find me something I can make a splint out of," Nathan growled distractedly as he scanned Ezra's arm. "Good news for you Standish, everything went back in place on its own. I'm not going to have to align it at all."

"I'm counting my blessings," Ezra hissed.

A loud cracking noise startled the searchers. "Hey Nate, will this work?" Buck walked over and held out several sections of the broken pool cue.

"These will be fine for splints if I pad them. They'll work 'til we can get a cast on this," Nathan said.

"Poetic justice," Ezra sniffed.

Jackson worked quickly to splint Ezra's arm. "I'm sorry that I didn't get over here quick enough to prevent this," Nathan sighed.

"Doctor Jackson, you can in no way be held at fault for Mr. Kilkenny's behavior. I am thankful that you are uninjured and in a position to minimize my suffering," Ezra drawled faintly rubbing his forehead.

"You tell me if that headache gets worse, you get nauseated, or have vision or hearing problems," Nathan frowned.

"My good Doctor, I have been seeing and hearing the dearly departed for some years now, and it has proven a definitive problem! Could you perhaps clarify your statement slightly? That being said, you have already indicated there is nothing to be done in the event such symptoms should occur, Dr. Jackson," Ezra reminded softly.

"I can relieve some of the pressure is all," Nathan sighed and looked miserable.

"Then we will pray that your intervention is unnecessary," Ezra breathed, laying his head back against his chair and closing his eyes.

"Ms. Nettie, I hate to ask . . .," Nathan looked over at the retired nurse.

"Cognitive Evaluation every two hours?" Nettie asked worriedly.

"Yes, keep an eye on him if you would," Jackson straightened tiredly. "Now to see to Kilkenny," he huffed.

"I'll take care of the peacock," Nettie promised, sitting down in her chair, smiling her thanks to Ezra for protecting her boy.

Tanner had scooted up tightly against Nettie's legs and had escaped into his own world. The cards were spread out in front of him and Pony's head stuck out of his shirt.

The smile soon disappeared as Nettie scowled at the reviving Cedric and muttered, "What in the world got into that boy?"

Steele walked over, carefully carrying a cup of coffee. "Are you alright Ms. Nettie?" Jock asked, genuine concern in his dark eyes as he offered Nettie the cup.

"Thank you," Nettie smiled weakly. "I'll be fine."

"Who were the Nichols?" Jock asked curiously, sitting down in a nearby chair.

"They were Vin's foster family," Nettie said shortly.

"They were negligent?" Steele questioned.

Nettie didn't answer, simply petted Vin's hair.

"Abusive." Jock sat back with a horrified look on his face.

"Mr. Steele, leave my boy alone. There's plenty for you to write about without hurting that child," Nettie growled in warning.

"He's part of this story about Petrie's Folly," Jock protested.

Nettie sat the coffee cup down with an angry clatter and it slid off the small table. Jock's stared in wonder as the cup's fall was halted and it rose to settle gently back on to the table.

"Did you see that?" he bleated excitedly.

"Did I see what, Mr. Steele?" Nettie demanded icily.

"The cup," Jock exclaimed.

"It's a cup," Nettie sniffed.

"It was levitated," Jock breathed.

"You need more sleep Mr. Steele. You're seeing things," Nettie huffed.

"Tanner really is a telekinetic." Jock smiled widely.

"I don't know how much Vin understands, Mr. Steele. He's been tortured enough by those that were supposed to take care of him. Don't try and make him the center of some damn media circus. I won't have any part of it," Nettie warned softly.

Jock sat back with a bewildered look. "I don't understand."

"Don't write a word about my boy." Nettie's snarl carried clearly.

"I'll let you read my story before it's posted," Jock offered appeasingly.

Nettie huffed at the troublesome itch and sighed.

7777777

"We'd be out of here if Standish hadn't got in the way and let me knock the dummy out," Cedric snarled.

"Open your mouth again and I'll break your jaw," Chris promised icily.

"I must protest the inflicted violence and continued threats upon my student," Crooks interjected at that point.

"Guess we're going to have to wait and see if Standish wants to sue Kilkenny. He could probably sue the college. I guess you could be sued too, couldn't you Professor? I mean you are in charge of the students and you failed to keep Kilkenny under control." JD reminded.

"I'm certain it was a simple misunderstanding," Crooks spluttered.

"Tell that to Standish. I'm sure that broken arm and headache are all in his imagination," Nathan snapped, pushing past the professor with a growl.

"I can check you over and see what's wrong or I can leave you sitting. It's up to you. Of course, if you're bleeding inside, there's not a thing I can do for you." Nathan addressed Cedric impatiently.

"You're a doctor. You have to treat my injuries," Kilkenny huffed.

"But I sure don't have to be gentle about it," Nathan smiled widely.

"I'll sue your ass," Kilkenny snarled.

"And I'll recommend a competency hearing which your current behavior warrants. Drug tests as well to rule out whether or not you're currently using. Daddy won't be pleased. I bet it will look real bad with him running for office," Nathan smirked.

"Check out my injuries Jackson, and keep your opinions to yourself," Cedric hissed.

"Please," Chris said softly, his voice low and dangerous.

"What?" Cedric huffed.

"You say, 'Please Dr. Jackson, my unprovoked attack has caused me great pain and I require your services'," Larabee directed.

"I did . . ." Cedric's sneer was cut short by Larabee's deadly glare and he gulped nervously. "**Please**, Dr. Jackson would you examine my injuries."

"Well, you haven't busted your thick skull," Nathan grunted as he began checking Kilkenny over. Jackson's hands were gentle despite his tone as he cleaned and bandaged the contusion on Cedric's forehead. "Sprained your wrist. Must have happened when you were trying to murder Standish." Nathan pulled an ace bandage out of his bag.

"I didn't . . ." Cedric's protest trailed off.

"Jury might not agree. Two swings with a club at an unarmed man?" Josiah rumbled angrily.

"I'd say three, maybe four, cracked ribs and a bruised knee," Nathan continued, ignoring the by play. "Anything else hurt?"

"No," Kilkenny grunted. "How about something for pain, Doc?"

"Not with a head injury," Jackson answered shortly before pulling away. _Beside, I think he's self-medicated himself sufficiently for one night._

7777777

"What are we going to do with him? He's dangerous," Josiah sighed.

"He's stoned out of his mind. Look at his eyes," Nathan hissed as he joined them.

"Hell," Chris groaned.

"Duct tape," Bruce chirped.

"What?" Everyone demanded.

"Put him in a sleeping bag and duct tape the zipper and around the hood. I promise it's almost impossible to get out of." Bruce flushed at the curious looks. "Summer camp when I was twelve. It gets awful hot so I'd suggest just his underwear. It'll be harder for him to hide a knife or something too." Bruce shrugged, "I was the kid with a kick-me sign on my back."

"Ah hell!" Buck winced in sympathy.

"That is until I rubbed poison ivy in their underwear. I convinced them that they had picked up some horrible disease. They were trying so hard **not** to scratch around the girls they left me alone." Bruce grinned cheerfully.

Tony muttered something under his breath and glanced over at the sullen Ivy.

"The plant," Bruce spluttered, turning crimson.

That sounds like it will work…the tape I mean." Angel blushed as she attempted to get them back on track. "But where are we going to find duct tape?"

"Oh, some will turn up no doubt," Josiah chuckled.

After a trip to the bathroom, Cedric was zipped into his sleeping bag and Buck sheepishly provided a roll of duct tape. Josiah laughed aloud as Bruce, Tony, Casey and, lo and behold, Nathan put their own rolls away.

"Where is yours, Preacher?" Chris asked softly.

"I'm pleading the fifth," Josiah grinned widely.

"Refusing to answer on the grounds you might incriminate yourself? Really Preacher, I'd have thought you'd have a better defense," Chris grinned.

"Not the fifth amendment to the constitution, my fifth of Jack Daniels. I slid it around my bottle; it makes an excellent cozy." Josiah grinned widely.


	16. Chapter 16

7777777

Josiah and Chris were sitting in front of the fireplace when the false dawn signaled the end of the long night.

Vin was now lying on his side, the wooden box containing the cards and Pony clutched tightly in his hands.

"I wish he'd go to sleep. The kid must be exhausted." Chris grunted, taking a sip of his lukewarm coffee.

"He is asleep," Josiah said as he looked closely.

"His eyes are open," Chris pointed out.

"They might be open, but Vin's in REM sleep. Rapid Eye Movement, it's the period when the mind dreams," Josiah explained.

"I'm going to try and open the door. If Vin is consciously sealing us in, it should open now." Chris rose quietly.

Josiah watched intently as Chris attempted to force the French doors open without any luck before moving into the hall and trying to open windows. Larabee shook his head when his efforts were to no avail. Heading back, Chris stopped and frowned down at Ivy before moving back to Josiah.

"Remind me to get Nate to look at Ivy later, she's twitching and whimpering like she' in pain," Chris sighed as he returned to his chair beside Josiah.

"Hey, I've got to go!" Cedric called from his sleeping bag cocoon.

"You can wait," Chris snarled.

"I'm gonna have an accident, dammit," Kilkenny protested loudly.

"I'm up!" Tony abruptly sat up. Blinking a few times, he registered the situation in his sleep fogged mind. "Problems?"

"Think you and Josiah can escort that piece of . . ." Chris trailed off, feeling Nettie's censoring gaze on his back.

"Sure," Tony scrambled to his feet.

Josiah and Tony soon had Cedric freed and on his way to the facilities.

Nettie sat up painfully. "I'm fine; I just stiffened up is all. Let me check on Fancy Pants and I'll start some breakfast." Nettie noted hurriedly, in an effort to cut off any questions on her health.

7777777

"It would be easier to cook if I could use the kitchen," Nettie said quietly after she returned from the bathroom.

Chris frowned thoughtfully, looking from Tony and Josiah to Cedric and back.

"I can use the boy in the kitchen; he can lift and carry for me." Nettie suggested. "Send the Preacher and Tony to keep an eye on him."

"Josiah?" Chris asked.

"It will provide Nettie with kitchen help, while Tony and I provide security for both of them without dividing our group too severely," Josiah responded.

"Keep an eye on Kilkenny," Chris scowled.

"I'm duct taping him to a chair," Tony smirked, holding up a roll of tape. "He can stir or whatever Nettie needs that doesn't require being around knives or something."

"Do that," Chris relaxed. "Get back here if anything seems 'wrong'."

7777777

Buck sat up and looked around as Nettie and her kitchen staff left the room. Cedric carried a cooler while Tony played out a hank of rope as they went.

"Where are they going?" Buck asked with a yawn.

"Making breakfast," Chris yawned.

"Did you get any sleep at all?" Buck grunted.

"Not much," Chris sighed.

"I was laying here studying something before I went to sleep," Buck stretched and stood up.

"What's that?" Larabee asked.

"Did you notice the ceiling in here?" Buck looked up.

"Not as high as in the rest of the house. Wonder why it comes down like that over the cabinets?" Chris asked thoughtfully, staring at the cabinets just to the left of the fireplace.

"We're all twisted around from where we started, but I'd be willing to bet that's the bottom of the main staircase and the chimney is part of the support for it." Buck flopped down in Josiah's vacant chair.

Chris studied the wall for a long moment. "I think you're right. Mary said that the main staircase never moves," Chris reminded.

"I figure this room doesn't either." Buck grinned weakly. "I'm wondering just what might have happened if Junior hadn't scouted things out and got us in here last night. Only the one ghost too, and he seems awful protective of Junior," Buck's cheerful tone seemed forced.

The two old friends sat quietly as everyone but Mary, Ivy, Vin, and Ezra began to stir. JD, Casey, and Nathan followed the rope to the kitchen to help out, while Bruce and Jock began to roll up the abandoned bedding and straighten the room.

A rather nervous looking Crooks jumped up from his sleeping bag. Staring down at the bearskin rug, he hurried into the bathroom without a word to anyone.

"Guess he had to go," Buck smirked when Sydney seemed to take an inordinate amount of time in the facilities.

7777777

"Now the electric comes on," Bruce huffed as the lights in the room suddenly came to life.

Chris and Buck lurched to their feet when the yelling and screams carried from the kitchen. Ezra woke and rolled from the table, landing on his feet with a pool cue in his uninjured hand.

"I'll stay with this bunch. Go!" Buck took charge of the game room, leaving Chris free to head for the kitchen.

"What's happening?" Sydney stumbled out of the restroom, fastening his pants.

"Hell if I know. Chris has gone to check it out," Buck growled in frustration.

"He shouldn't have gone alone." Bruce chewed on his lip worriedly.

"The rest of us are staying here for now. Chris is the safest person in the house," Buck grunted. "She won't hurt him. Wants him for herself, but she's not strong enough to take him yet."

"How do you know that? And who is She?" Ivy sniffed in disbelief.

"The house and she's already said so," Buck's eyes settled on Mary Travis.

Mary was sitting on her sleeping bag. Her normally pale blue eyes appeared to be almost black in color as a pleased smirk lifted the corners of her mouth. Buck's skin crawled as Mary began to hum the disturbing tune once more. Mary's humming stopped as she became fascinated with the now waking Tanner.

"Gentlemen, I fear we may have a dilemma." Ezra laid down his pool cue. "Mr. Tanner may become quite distressed at waking in an unfamiliar locale with no 'family' in attendance."

Vin sat up and held Pony tightly, while looking around.

"Ms. Nettie will be right back," Bruce knelt down and waited for Vin to acknowledge him.

Vin began to rock jerkily, petting Pony's mane with agitated fingers.

"You're alright, Junior." Buck gently lifted Vin's quilt, placing it over his shoulders and wrapping it around the slender youngster, making certain not to prevent Tanner from rocking or disturb his grip on the wooden toy.

"**Get it off**! Please get it off," Angel was sobbing hysterically as she was led down the corridor by Nettie and Casey, escorted by a shaken Tony and JD.

"Ms. Nettie?" Buck stepped out to speak with the older woman.

"There was an … 'accident' in the kitchen, Buck," Nettie's troubled eyes caught and held Wilmington's.

Buck nodded wordlessly, taking in the blood splatters across Nettie's shirt and face. The front of Angel's shirt was crimson and the others were splattered to one degree or another.

"Chris wants you, Buck," Nettie said softly after Casey had coaxed the shaken Angel into the restroom. "We thought it best not to try and clean her up in the kitchen."

Buck nodded and took off down the hall in a lope.

"Buck, there's no need to hurry," Nettie called after him shakily.

"Bruce, would you get everyone some clean clothes?" Nettie asked the young man as he peered out of the Game room.

"Ms. Wells, may I inquire as to the nature of the accident?" Ezra Standish asked calmly.

"Kilkenny's dead," Nettie closed her eyes tightly. "He was coming after Vin again. Josiah, Nathan, and Tony tried to stop him. When he couldn't get past them, he jumped onto the table . . ." Nettie shakily covered her mouth then continued. "The ceiling fan came on . . ."

JD gagged and rushed into the restroom despite the girls already being there. Tony leaned against the wall and kept swallowing hard.

"It decapitated him," Nettie choked. "Angel was hit by his head." Nettie wiped the tears off her cheeks and hurried into the restroom.

"He had a knife," Tony muttered. "He was going to kill Vin . . . . He had a knife . . . . We only tried to stop him . . . . Nobody wanted him dead." Tony looked dazed as the words tumbled out. "Ceiling fans can't do that . . . . Sure they can give you a good smack, but they can't do that . . . Can they?"

Bruce tapped gently on the bathroom door, "I've got clean clothes."

Casey stuck her head and a bare arm out to take the clothes.

"Casey, can you get me a wet towel or something that I can clean Tony up with?" Bruce asked calmly.

"Yeah, just a second," Casey turned away, letting the door close behind her.

Shortly, the door reopened and JD was gently pushed out, still looking green and holding several wet towels.

"Why don't you help me with Tony," Bruce urged JD into motion. "JD, you need to wash up as best you can too. You don't want to upset the girls any worse than they already are."

JD nodded and began to briskly scrub his face with one of the wet towels.

"Go ahead and take your shirt off. I have a clean one here for you." Bruce coaxed Tony.

Ezra nodded respectfully toward Bruce and stepped back into the Game room. Turning around he glanced at the shocked faces. _Ms. Travis is not distressed in the least. VIN!! Where's Vin? _

"Where is Mr. Tanner?" Ezra demanded sharply.

"In front of . . . ." "Right where you left him . . . ." The responses trailed off as Tanner's absence registered.

"Where could he have gone?" Jock blurted.

"There's only the one door." Crooks reminded.

"I guess he opened the French doors," Ivy snarled.

Mary Travis sprang to her feet looking around wildly. "Where did he go?"

"That is what I'm attempting to ascertain at this time, Ms. Travis," Ezra snapped.

Ezra studied Vin's nest while the others argued over who was to blame. _He seemed very attached to this quilt, and the dragon is still here. So where have you wandered off to this time Mr. Tanner.? _Ezra leaned down, spotting something tucked protectively under the dragon's front feet. _A clue? What significance does the seven of clubs hold for you, I wonder? _Ezra smiled, spotting another of his antique cards, this one face down and partially hidden by the bedding. Then another lying in the shadow cast by the hearth. _I believe he's left a trail of breadcrumbs, as it were. _

Exiting the bathroom, Nettie threw down the armful of bloody clothing as the gist of the argument registered. "Vin's missing?"

"I believe he has left us a trail this time," Ezra pointed to the cards lying against the baseboard at carefully spaced intervals.

"He's gonna run out of cards in a hurry," Nettie huffed, starting down the hall.

"Ms. Wells, please allow me to join you. I've procured a rope and flashlights. Mr. Dunne, if you would be so good as to inform Mr. Larabee of our situation," Ezra ordered.

"I'm going with you," Angel's shoulders squared and her back straightened.

"That's my brother," Casey growled.

"You might need something moved, or carried. Vin might have found himself another toy," Tony chuckled weakly.

"I'll play out the rope so Tony can carry," Bruce said, sliding the rope off of Ezra's shoulders. After he tucked several more flashlights into his cargo pants pockets.

7777777

"Shouldn't he have run out of cards by now?" Chris muttered as he, JD, and Buck joined the searchers.

"Mr. Tanner seems to have acquired additional cards. This is the two hundred and third offering on this trail. They appear of the same era as my own," Ezra smirked.

"Sure he didn't copy yours somehow?" Buck asked.

"Quite certain. One deck was daubed. That is a form of marking cards using ink on the backs," Ezra explained. "This particular deck is marked using small identifying nicks on the edges," he continued, chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny?" JD demanded.

"I was simply admiring the appropriateness of using **juiced **cards as a trail, and querying their relevance." Ezra smirked, as he moved forward.

JD's questioning eyes met Buck's, "Juiced?"

"Yeah, 'juiced', or marked, JD. Seems Standish is 'showing us his hand', I wouldn't recommend joining him in a 'friendly' game of cards." Buck explained, grinning and shaking his head at the Ezra's retreating back.

They continued to follow the trail of cards, each placed neatly against the baseboard and spaced a foot apart.

"Look, they're going into that room," Casey pointed. "It looks like he ran out of rooms to go any further."

"Vin Tanner, what in the world has gotten into you, taking off that way," Nettie fussed shakily. The old woman hurried to check on her lost chick sitting on the floor in front of the window.

"Aunt Nettie, it faces east. We didn't take Vin to see the sunrise. You know how much he likes that," Casey reminded.

"I forgot didn't I, son. So you went and found the sunrise yourself. Found yourself a nice place to watch from didn't you?" Nettie sighed and stroked the soft curls as Vin's eyes never moved from the window.

As the group stood watching the 'reunion', Angel turned to Chris and asked shakily, "Cedric?"

"We sealed the kitchen off. It's a crime scene. It's the best we can do until the police can get here." Chris answered gently.

"Yeah, I guess so. Do you think he suffered?" Angel murmured, not really expecting or wanting an answer.

"How's Josiah?" Nettie demanded, her eyes never leaving Vin.

"Nate's not concerned. He put five stitches in the gash Cedric gave Josiah. When we left, they were headed back to the game room. I've got a feeling Josiah's gonna be real attached to that ice pack for a while, though," Buck grunted.

"Ice pack?" Bruce asked curiously.

"Cedric kicked him where it hurts. That's how he was able to get to the knives," JD muttered uncomfortably.

Casey approached Ezra and requested, "Mr. Standish, unless you have a problem, could we leave the cards? It's one of those quirks of Vin's. If we move them now, he'll drive us crazy trying to 'fix' his cards. He'll get distracted soon and you can have them back then."

"That will be acceptable, Ms. Wells," Ezra agreed easily.

"Once we get back to the game room, you need to tell us about Vin's quirks," Chris requested. "I'd rather not get taken by surprise again."

"Vin, time to go." Chris gently touched Tanner's shoulder.

"What has he found?" Bruce asked, noticing for the first time that Pony's head was sticking out of Vin's shirt and something else was in his hands.

"May I see, Honey?" Nettie coaxed.

The slender youngster stood up and carefully lay what appeared to be an old badge on the window sill before turning around and allowing Nettie to take his hand and lead him towards the door.

"It's an old sheriff's star, looks like a real one. Now where in the world did he find that?" JD started to pick up the old badge out of curiosity, only to pull his hand back as if burnt, causing the badge to drop to the floor with a clatter.

Vin pulled away from Nettie, turning around, he scowled then picked up the badge and laid it carefully on the window sill once more. Walking back, he took Nettie's hand in a gentle grip and followed her out of the room.

"JD?" Buck asked sharply.

"I died," JD blinked, backing away. "I saw me die. I was wearing the badge."

"Mr. Dunne, if your talent is in anyway similar to mine it is not an exact science. It is quite probable you envisioned yourself in the place of a previous owner," Ezra suggested calmly.

"Yeah, that must be it." JD turned, shaking off the feeling of dread as he turned to join the others as they filed out of the room.

"He was older, but he could have passed for JD's father," Buck said.

"I know, Mr. Wilmington. I did not envision any value in allowing Mr. Dunne to fret over the situation," Ezra drawled, stalking towards the door, closely followed by Buck.

"Surprised Mary didn't tag along," Buck muttered.

"She knew we'd be back," Chris growled.

"The house is now quite aware of Vin's location," Ezra shuddered. "She gained a great deal of strength from Cedric's demise."


	17. Chapter 17

Bruce carefully coiled the rope as they returned to the Game room. A depressed silence settled over the group as they retraced their steps.

"How are we going to tell Cedric's family?" Bruce muttered.

"I would suggest we downplay his violence toward Mr. Tanner. There is no appreciable benefit in causing them more sorrow," Ezra's drawl was thick.

"You want us to lie?" JD asked in shock.

"No, Mr. Dunne, by all means tell the investigators the truth. I was referring to any dealings with the distraught family," Ezra sighed.

Chris' hackles rose as he spotted Jock Steele standing in front of the locked kitchen door with his camera clinched in his hands. The little reporter looked guilty as well as relieved that he had been interrupted before entering the room. Jock paled considerably as Larabee's deadly glare pinned him in place. Exchanging a look with Nettie, Chris nodded towards the 'chicks' and the injured Standish. Nettie nodded and silently urged the group on down the hall to the Game Room, leaving Buck to referee. Once the others were around the corner, Chris cut loose.

"What in hell do you think you're doing?" Chris snarled. "This is a crime scene."

"Inquiring Minds needs to know. The public has the right to the real story," Jock bleated.

"No, it doesn't," Buck huffed, picking Jock up by the collar and giving him a firm shake.

"We locked that door for a reason," Chris growled furiously.

"The key was hanging on the door casing. If it was off limits, it wouldn't have been there," Jock protested halfheartedly, looking sheepish.

"Give me the camera now, Steele! Buck, get him out of here before I kill him," Larabee said coldly.

"Sure, Stud." Wilmington eased the camera out of Jock's frightened grip, handing it to Larabee before frog-marching the reporter down the hall.

Buck scowled down at the nosey little man. _Ah Hell! He's not really a ghoul__**. H**__e's more like a four year old playing James Bond. I'll let Chris rub his nose in his mess and swat him with a newspaper. Need to make sure Chris doesn't come down too hard on him though. He doesn't mean any harm. Little fella's gonna get himself killed if he's not careful. _

Larabee scowled before snatching the key off its hook and pocketing it. Angrily, he removed the memory card from the camera. Looking thoughtful, he turned the camera on and began to check the photos in the memory or the camera itself._ I guess the septic tank really did eat Fowler. _Chris snorted faintly. _ I better leave these, they are evidence, I guess. _Chris calmly began deleting pictures of the 'chicks' and the talents that Jock had managed to snap unnoticed. _Holy Shit! _Larabee stared at a picture of Vin. _It's one thing to hear Buck and the other speaking of ghosts, but to have actual proof_. Tanner was sitting with Pony in front to the fire place, a blond haired little boy of about five sat beside him. The child was wearing old fashioned trousers, a loose fitting long sleeved shirt, and cowboy boots. The chair could clearly be seen through the child's body. Shakily, Chris deleted the picture, removed the batteries, and pocketed them along with the memory card. _Bet the little shit carries spares. _Darting a quick glance to make certain he couldn't be seen, Larabee placed the small camera behind one of the elaborate picture frames, hiding it from view. _I'll give it back when this is over. _Chris promised himself.

7777777

Buck and a wilted Jock Steele entered the Game room in time to overhear Angel's comments.

"Be real careful what you say about the accident. If anything derogatory about Cedric comes out, Senator Kilkenny will try to ruin your reputation," Angel warned the others.

"**Senator** Sean Kilkenny!?! The headless boy is the Senator's son?" Jock gasped in excitement, ripping the notebook from his breast pocket and reaching for the pencil tucked behind his ear. The little man began scribbling furiously and muttering to himself, visions of posting the story of the year dancing in his mind.

_Maybe I should have locked him in the kitchen. He wouldn't be so gung-ho then. _Larabee scowled at the excited reporter.

Ezra made a mental note; _I must remember to relieve our wayward journalist of his memoirs before we affect our escape from this antediluvian prison. Simple slight of hand should accomplish the feat nicely. _A smile briefly crossed the conman's face as he discreetly watched the journalist.

7777777

Ivy was pacing by the French doors and Sydney Crooks was looking miserable, slumped down in a chair by the fire. He seemed to be keeping a wary eye toward the corner where his sleeping bag lay abandoned. Mary smiled widely and hurried towards them.

"You found him," she said breathlessly before reaching out to touch Vin's curls.

"He went to find a sunrise," Chris grunted.

"People still need to eat," Nettie muttered, ignoring Mary. "Casey, would you help me get something ready for everyone?"

"Sure, Aunt Nettie," Casey looked relieved to have something to do.

"If we put the cover on the pool table, we can set the food out on that," JD suggested.

"That's a good idea," Buck nodded. "Tony, Bruce, you want to help JD and me put the cover on?" Buck headed over to the heavy wooden cover followed by the young men.

Angel looked lost now that she wasn't actively doing something.

"Angel, could you see if there's any thing we can use for plates and such or if we'll need to go to the dining room and get some?" Nettie urged.

"Yes Ma'am," Angel straightened and started checking the cabinets.

"Ms. Lemon, might I suggest searching the bar area first. It would not be out of place for snacks and even simple meals to have been prepared there." Ezra suggested quietly.

"Thanks Mr. Standish, I never thought about that," Angel smiled weakly.

"You're most welcome," Ezra responded.

7777777

"I'll settle Vin for you if you'd like," Chris offered Nettie.

"If he'll let you. My boy is all out of sorts," Nettie warned.

"Vin, let's go over by the fire and let Ms. Nettie get a meal together," Chris urged, holding out his hand palm up, he waited.

"Vin honey, will you go with Chris?" Nettie asked.

Tanner didn't react for a moment then lifted his head; a faint frown drew his eyebrows together. Vin's eyes focused for a second before reaching out to the other man. Chris blinked as once more Vin grasped his forearm. Gently, Chris closed his fingers around the other man's forearm, completing the bond.

"Hey, there's a sink, dorm sized refrigerator, and a two burner stove top back here," Angel announced, breaking the silence. "Plenty of cups, glasses, and yes, there are small plates and silverware too." Rustling and bumps were heard from behind the bar. "I found a coffee pot and here's coffee. It's in a sealed can, but do you think it will still be good?" Angel asked skeptically.

"It should be fine," Nettie answered.

"There was an electric skillet in the stuff we brought in," Casey rummaged through the gear piled against the wall. "Waffle Iron? Who brought a waffle iron?" Casey asked in surprise.

"It's also a griddle," Bruce hurried over and rescued his 'baby' from Casey's grasp. "I happen to like waffles, all right."

"That will take care of you and Vin," Nettie smiled. "I brought some canned peaches with me. I'm sure Vin won't mind sharing if you'll let him have a few waffles."

"Peaches?"

"Oh, Aunt Nettie chops up peaches into the batter and uses the peach syrup instead of milk to flavor them. Vin and syrup don't mix," Casey giggled.

"Boy loves peaches," Nettie's careworn face brightened.

Chris paled before shakily leading Vin over to his spot in front of the fire. _I guess all little boys have trouble with syrup. _

Buck's eyes locked with the shaken Larabee's. _ Damn' that brings back memories. Whenever Salvia had things to get done, she'd put Elf in his highchair, just wearing his diaper, give him a feather and pour some syrup on the tray. It kept Junior busy for hours trying to pick that feather off his hands. Chris sure learned to watch out for those sticky little fingers in a hurry. _Buck relaxed as a faint smile tugged at Chris' lips. _Guess he's remembering too. Lord, the mess Chris and I made trying to clean that boy up the first time we tried to use that trick. I can't believe how simple Salvia made it look when she came home. She just bundled that squirmy little cuss in a bath towel pinning his arms, lost the diaper and dropped him in a kitchen sink full of bubbles. Elf didn't even have time to get upset over being trapped. Told us to take the highchair outside and use the water hose on it like she always did. She was real nice about telling us __**not**__ to let Elf down before he was clean from then on. She was always great about teaching you things without making you feel stupid. Of course we still got to mop the floor. Lord, I miss 'em. _

_Lord, I'm not much of a praying man but let me find their bodies instead of Chris. I want them took care of proper and all, but Chris doesn't need ta stumble upon 'em. Help me find that sweet lady and our Elf, please Lord. _

7777777

"How are you, Josiah?" Nettie asked the still pale psychologist.

"I'll recover," Josiah flushed as he pulled a sleeping bag across his lap to hide the ice pack.

"Good," Nettie patted his shoulder as she passed. "Would you like some real coffee?"

"Please, I'd love a cup of real coffee," Josiah smiled.

"Is that smart? I mean it's fifteen years old or so." JD reminded.

"Son, I served in Vietnam where I was eating C-rations left over from WWII. A little boiled coffee isn't going to hurt me." Josiah chuckled.

7777777

"Standish, sit down before you fall down," Nathan Jackson growled, walking over and steering Ezra to a comfortable chair. "I put this arm in a sling for a reason you know," Jackson huffed as he examined Standish's swollen fingers. "I'll make an ice pack for you. How's the headache?"

"Very reminiscent of a memorably bad hangover I acquired from confiscating some of Auntie Meredith's 'recipe' when I was eight," Ezra sighed.

"I've got some ibuprofen in my bag if you can take it. Nothing with aspirin until I'm sure that bleeder has stopped. May I?" Nathan waited for permission before 'looking' at the head injury.

"Be gentle please. It is rather crowded within my cranium at the moment," Ezra drawled, exhaustion evident in his tone.

"The bleeding seems to have stopped, but you need to take it easy. Your blood pressure is a little high," Nathan muttered.

"Doctor Jackson, a young man is dead in a rather gruesome manner. He was not an admirable person, yet I find myself disturbed by his demise none the less. If Mr. Steele is to be believed, another death occurred last evening. This domicile is crowded with non-structured persons, most of whom make Mr. Kilkenny appear the saint. The abode itself is a malignant entity which has chosen to incarcerate us for some unknown nefarious purpose. I believe an elevated blood pressure could be justified at this time." Ezra laid his head back against the chair with a put upon lament

"Have to agree with you," Nathan admitted. "Try and keep calm as possible though, all right."

"I shall endeavor to do so, Dr. Jackson." Ezra closed his eyes with a tired sigh.

7777777

"Sit down, Pard," Chris gently urged Tanner down to the floor in front of the fire place.

Vin stretched out a slender hand to stroke the metal dragon before pulling Pony out of his shirt. Once more the humming started while Tanner rocked and petted his pony.

_What is that? _Chris knelt down and traced a spot on Vin's hand. Immediately, Vin jerked back, tucking both hands protectively to his chest, dropping Pony in the process. Larabee skidded back close to four feet before coming to a stop.

"I'm fine Buck," Chris calmed the big man hurrying towards him. "Don't go scaring the kid worse."

Nettie, a worried look on her face, stood stiffly watching the interplay. Chris nodded calmly before turning back to Tanner.

"Easy Vin, I'm not going to hurt you," Chris crooned.

Vin ducked his head and curled in on himself.

"Vin doesn't like anyone messing with his hands. Casey said he had to have surgery a few times and he couldn't understand why they hurt him that way." Nathan explained quietly, keeping his voice very calm.

"I'm sorry, Pard. I didn't mean to startle you. Here's Pony," Chris slowly moved back to Tanner's side. He laid the carved horse on Vin's lap and started petting its mane.

Long moments passed before Vin tentatively reached out to touch Pony. He flinched when Chris nudged it closer to his fingers, settling it into Vin's hand. Each man's fingers curled around the carving.

"Chris?" Sapphire blue eyes lifted from the clasped hands and carved wooden horse. Clear eyes looked around the room, registering everything in a sweeping glance. "Aw Hell! Didn't I tell yah tha' she were up ta no good? Damn witch has got her trap set good, Cowboy." As suddenly as the words poured forth, the lost look was back.

"Vin Tanner! Don't you be curs . . ." Nettie spluttered only to trail off in shock. "Oh honey, cuss if you want to, just keep talking." Nettie rushed over.

"I didn't know Vin was from Texas." JD's surprised voice filled the quiet room.

"I doubt Mr. Tanner is. However, the gentleman he just channeled is. Mr. Larabee, did you have a colorful acquaintance from the Lone Star State at sometime?" Ezra Standish's velvety tones inquired.

"Not that comes to mind," Chris said thoughtfully.

"Seemed to know **you**," Buck growled protectively. "He called you **Cowboy**. Now, who in hell was ever dumb enough to do that?"

"That wasn't my Vin," Nettie's eyes filled with tears before she stroked Tanner's cheek. "You find that path and come home to me, son." Taking a deep breath, she stepped back. "I don't care who you are, if you hurt my boy, I'll hunt you down and kill you all over again." Nettie growled at the unknown entity. "Breakfast isn't fixing itself," she huffed and bustled off.

7777777

Everyone seemed to shake off the spell Tanner had woven and began moving again.

"She who?" Nathan asked uncomfortably.

"I believe that is the answer to our dilemma," Josiah muttered back.

"Ms. Travis is not pleased by Mr. Larabee's interest in our puzzling Mr. Tanner," Ezra spoke softly.

"If looks could kill," Nathan agreed with a shudder. "Did you notice how she tries to cut Chris off from everybody?"

"It would be wise to keep a close eye on both Ms. Travis and young Vin. There is a battle being waged between them in some manner. I fear Chris' soul is the prize." Josiah's troubled voice rumbled.

"Why Vin? That just doesn't make sense." Nathan scowled.

"That is the 64,000 dollar question, old friend," Josiah smiled ruefully.


	18. Chapter 18

**WARNING**

**This next chapter contains several graphic sections one dealing with butchering livestock for meat and another on an insect infestation. Please be warned ahead of time. The sections will be marked so you can skip over them if you'd like.**

7777777

Chris scowled but decided to stay out of it when Jock Steele started interviewing Prof. Crooks. _Crooks is a grown man. I guess there's nothing I can do about it. If that pudgy little reporter starts in on the kids about Kilkenny, I __**will **__lock him in the kitchen._

Angry looks were sent Crooks direction as he loudly proclaimed that it was the 'Talents' fault for driving the unfortunate Cedric to his shocking death. Wide grins, smirks and giggles began to fill the room as Sydney blamed the psychics for everything** but** the Fall of Rome and Watergate.

A wide-eyed Jock, hurriedly scribbled in his notebook while listening intently to Crooks describe the events that led to Kilkenny's demise.

"Professor Cranks, **however **did you acquire your information? To the best of mah recollection, you were situated in the Game room at the time of the tragic affair." Ezra interrupted with a huff, his southern accent highly evident.

Jock's pen lifted and he blinked. "Come to think of it you **were** in here with me. Are **you **psychic too, Professor Crooks?"

Crooks flushed brightly and muttered something unintelligible before stalking off angrily.

"What did I say?" Steele asked in bewilderment.

"Not a thing, Mr. Steele.Your behavior has been quite pleasant in contrast with Professor Cranks," Ezra smiled mischievously, his dimple showing prominently

"His name is Crooks, isn't it?" Jock flipped through his notebook thoughtfully.

"Why, I do believe he may be a Crook as well," Ezra smirked, before settling more comfortably into his chair.

"A thing of beauty is a joy forever," Josiah smiled widely as Ezra sat down beside him.

"I beg your pardon, Dr. Sanchez?" Ezra looked over.

"The way you bridled that ass," Josiah admired.

"Why thank you kindly," Ezra sighed and closed his eyes.

7777777

Nettie tutted to herself as the reporter cornered Angel and was asking her questions about Cedric. _I better take care of this before he upsets the children or gets young Chris angry enough to do him bodily harm. _

"Angel honey, would you finish these waffles for me? My shoulder is bothering me worse than I thought," Nettie called, making a production out of rubbing the bruise.

"Of course," Angel hurried to Nettie's side, relieved over her reprieve.

"Aunt Nettie?" Casey questioned, looking up from her breakfast preparations.

"I'm fine child. Think I'll find me a quite corner and rest a bit. I'm still just a bit upset over that Kilkenny boy. Need to get things straight in my head you know." Nettie patted Casey's hand and grinned before she wandered off.

"Do you think Nettie is alright?" Angel asked softly, now manning the waffle iron.

"Aunt Nettie's gone hunting," Casey giggled softly.

Angel followed Casey's gaze to where Jock was moving gradually closer to the old woman. "Steele?"

"Aunt Nettie expects folks to be considerate of other people. Poor Mr. Steele is about to get a lesson in manners, Wells' style," Casey snickered.

7777777

"May I help you, Mr. Steele?" Nettie Wells asked softly as Jock slipped up close to her.

"I'd like to ask you some questions, if you don't mind?" Jock smiled ingratiatingly.

"I suppose, I could answer some questions," Nettie sat down carefully in a chair across the room from her 'chicks', where she wouldn't be overheard.

"Can you tell me about what happened in the kitchen?" Jock stuttered excitedly.

"The kitchen, a bad bit of business that one. What did you learn about me when you ran your search, Mr. Steele?" Nettie looked curious but not threatening.

"I . . . uh . . . well," Jock suddenly looked uncomfortable. "I didn't mean any harm."

"No harm done. It's a matter of public record whatever you found. I've been a nurse 35 years, Mr. Steele. Started out as an army nurse straight out of school. Served in Vietnam two enlistments. Lord the ugliness of that. Children torn apart . . ." Nettie's voice trailed off.

"About Mr. Kilkenny," Steele prodded.

"Josiah, Tony and I went to fix breakfast. We took young Cedric along to keep him out of trouble." Nettie began her story, while Jock scribbled in his notebook furiously.

7777777 7777777 7777777 7777777 **WARNING** 7777777 7777777 7777777 7777777

"It's so much easier to cook now than when I was a little girl. Why, back then I had to milk the cow, feed the critters and gather the eggs, before I could even start cooking. I grew up on a little hardscrabble farm in West Virginia. Didn't get electric back there till I had gone off to nursing school, you know. We made our own meat back then," Nettie reminisced. "Have you ever helped butcher, Mr. Steele?" Nettie asked.

"No, I haven't'," Jock muttered, looking up from his notebook. "About the . . ."

"Back then you'd wait 'til you had a good cold spell. Then take the fattening hog or the calf you raised up. We generally used a pistol to the head to put 'em down with. . . Have to be careful when you stick 'em. Always stand at the critter's back and reach over. That way you don't get kicked or sprayed with blood when you open the veins." Nettie explained.

"Kicked?" Steele paled.

"Why sure, it's not like those TV shows. A critter will rarely just flop over. The brain's gone but those reflexes are still functioning, they'll kick out or such well after they're dead. An old snapping turtle's head can still bite you the day after you butchered it. Gives you a funny feeling looking at that head snapping after you've already eaten him. Why I've seen chickens run around close to 10 minutes after you chop their heads off, blood splattering all over," Nettie reminisced.

7777777 7777777 7777777 7777777 **WARNING OVER** 7777777 7777777 7777777 7777777

"Do I need to get rid of Steele for your Aunt?" Chris glared over at the cozy twosome.

"No, I do believe she's taking care of him now," Casey smiled widely. "Mr. Larabee, Aunt Nettie must be getting pretty thirsty with all the talking she's doing. Would you take her this juice for me?"

"Sure." Chris took the glass and started over to the pair. _If he's upset her, I'm breaking that damn pen and burning his notebook. That'll hurt him worse than a beating. _Chris studied the pair as he got close. _Steele doesn't look too good. Wonder if he's getting sick? He looks kind of green._

"Here, Ms. Nettie. Casey thought you might need a drink," Chris handed the old woman the tomato juice.

Nettie smiled warmly and winked at Chris. "Here son, you've been asking a lot of questions this morning. I bet you're thirsty." Nettie pushed the glass into Jock's hand. Looking down at the tomato juice he gulped and pushed it back into Nettie's hands before racing to the bathroom.

"Now, I wonder what's got into him?" Nettie said dryly.

"I'll make sure Steele doesn't bother you anymore," Chris offered.

"No need son, I believe he's through talking to me," Nettie smiled gently

"Was he asking about Kilkenny?" Chris growled.

"No, we were talking about cooking and my childhood," Nettie's eyes twinkled. "Now why in the world did that child send me tomato juice? She knows I don't drink the stuff. It reminds me too much of blood." Nettie sighed.

"I'll go get you some coffee," Chris offered. Walking past the bathroom door, the painful sound of retching could be heard. Glancing over his shoulder at the smiling woman, Larabee couldn't help but wonder what he had missed.

7777777

Fresh fruit, an offering of hot and cold cereals, and the waffles made a light breakfast. The selection of juices did not offer tomato juice as a choice. Very little was actually eaten, but the meal settled everyone back into a more 'normal' atmosphere.

"Now it's our turn," JD gently pressed Nettie back into her seat as the quiet meal came to a close. "Bruce, Tony and I already decided to take clean up duty. You sit here, enjoy your coffee, and relax."

The room seemed to brighten as the boys began to 'cut-up', while clearing the table and washing the dishes. Conversations picked up as the atmosphere lightened.

Amused glances were exchanged as Jock made a point of avoiding Nettie Wells and quickly backed off when she glared at him for approaching one of her 'chicks'. The poor little reporter was currently making heavy work of Josiah's interview. The big ex-priest seemed to go out of his way to befuddle the reporter.

7777777

Crooks sniffed disdainfully and stalked into a corner to brood when JD suggested that he help clean up. Everyone suppressed their smiles when the professor tripped over the bearskin rug and fell against the bar. The smiles quickly disappeared when Crooks tangled with the still hot waffle iron and ended up with the thing landing on his rump. Bruce hurriedly rescued his waffle iron. Nathan quickly moved Crooks behind the bar to examine the burn that the professor had acquired.

"It's not too bad. You're going to be hurting for a bit though." Nathan said as he pulled off his examination gloves.

"Wouldn't have happened if Babcock had put that thing away," Crooks hissed, gingerly pulling his pants back up over the injury.

"Don't blame Bruce. The waffle iron was safely out of the way. It wouldn't have happened if you had put up your bedding," Chris growled.

"Someone must have moved it," Crooks protested. "I left it in the corner over there."

"Yeah. Sure. I guess that bearskin just crawled over here to attack you." Buck laughed. "Then the waffle iron bit you."

_I think it did. I could swear that waffle iron attacked the professor. _JD looked over at Casey. The young woman nodded, her eyes wide with fear.

7777777

Nathan's concerned eyes lingered on Ivy. The girl had refused the meal and paced beside the French doors.

"She was whimpering in her sleep," Chris said, following Nathan's gaze.

"She's in pain," Nathan surged to his feet and walked towards the shaking girl.

"Ms. Miller, may I help in some way? You appear to be in pain," Nathan asked.

Ivy doubled over, holding her stomach, and wordlessly nodded. Taking her elbow in a gentle grasp, Nathan steadied her. "Ms. Nettie, would you bring my bag and something for Ms. Miller to lie on?" he called.

"Certainly, Dr. Jackson," Nettie hurriedly carried over the black bag and a sleeping bag. Wasting no time, she had the bedding arranged and Nathan's bag open and waiting, before going behind the bar and scrubbing her hands.

Carefully, Jackson lowered the trembling girl to the floor.

"I'll be right back, I need to wash my hands first," Nathan soothed, hurrying over to scrub-up while Nettie tried to make the girl more comfortable. "Now what seems to be the problem?" he coaxed upon his return.

"I got a navel piercing last week. I guess it's gone bad," Ivy hissed.

"I'm going to raise your shirt and take a look. Is that alright with you?" Nathan asked clearly.

"Sure, Doc," Ivy grimaced.

Nathan nodded in thanks as Nettie held out a pair of examination gloves before donning a pair herself. Gently raising Ivy's shirt, Jackson frowned. _Yeah, it's infected. But what's causing the white patches? _Carefully, he examined Angel's navel and the swollen area around it. Doctor and nurse exchanged worried looks before getting to work.

"Ivy, it will make this much easier on you if I give you a local before I start. Are you allergic to Novocain?" Jackson asked calmly.

"No, I'm not allergic. Just fix it alright," Ivy hissed.

Nathan admired the way Nettie Wells had the equipment laid out ready for use. _Wonder if Nettie would work part time? I can really use a nurse and she doesn't get flustered. Just ready for whatever I need. It would appear she's been a surgical nurse at some point. Vin could come with her. He could have sessions with Josiah or play in Hannah's garden. _Nathan smiled faintly, noting the syringe of antihistamine drawn and waiting just in case of a reaction. Nettie offered the capped syringe of anesthesia. Nathan uncapped the needle and started numbing Ivy's navel area. _That didn't feel right. _ Nathan schooled his face in to a mild mask. _A cyst maybe? _"Now we wait a few minutes for that to take effect," Nathan smiled.

"Can you feel that Ivy?" Nathan asked, gently touching her abdomen.

"Yes," Ivy hissed.

"Nettie, another syringe please." _That should have numbed her; this must go deeper than I thought. _

"What about now?" Nathan asked Ivy.

"No, I don't feel a thing." Ivy said in a relieved tone.

"When did this start bothering you?" Nathan took the surgical sponges from Nettie and began cleaning the area.

"It was hurting when I woke up," Ivy admitted.

"You should have said something earlier." _This happened over night? _Nathan stared in disbelief. _No antibiotics and no way to get out to a drugstore. I really don't want to drain this here. Too many things can go wrong._

7777777 7777777 7777777 7777777 **WARNING** 7777777 7777777 7777777 7777777

Movement under his gentle cleansing startled him. Nathan stared in shock as the skin ruptured, and a horrible stench filled the air. _Sarosanguinous_! Nathan's mind took refuge in his medical books. The opening revealed a seething mass of tiny larvae tightly packed in the wound. "Nettie, may I have my tweezers, please. I seem to have a myasis here." _Wow! I sound so calm and all I want to do is run out of the room screaming. I even remembered the correct terms. _Nathan thought in amazement.

Accepting the tweezers, Jackson lifted a tiny invader out. _Now what? If I try to get them all out I might make more of a mess. What are they and what can I use to kill them?_ _ Josiah might know, but how do I get it over there without upsetting Ivy?_ "Nettie, I seem to be low on antiseptic. Could you get a bottle of something strong from behind the bar?" Nathan's eyes locked with the old nurse and he darted a glance toward Josiah, as he handed the tweezers back complete with the tiny larvae.

"Certainly Dr. Jackson," Nettie stood up and moved away.

7777777

"Josiah, do you have any idea what this thing is?" Nettie Wells hissed, trying to avoid drawing anyone's attention.

Josiah slipped on his glasses and studied the tiny insect. "It might help if you told me where you found it," he said softly.

"There's a mass of them in a pocket just in the edge of Ivy's navel." Nettie murmured.

"Unhealthy or healthy flesh?" Josiah asked, turning the insect for a different view.

"Healthy, but it had a stench when the place ruptured." Nettie added.

"If this is what I think it is, these things are pretty much wiped out in the United States. I think it's a screw worm," Josiah took off his glasses and rubbed his jaw. "If they're disturbed, they'll only burrow deeper. Alcohol isn't going to kill them. Nate's not going to have anything in his bag for this." Josiah muttered to himself. "I've seen them overseas; they can eat an animal alive."

"So what do we do?" Nettie demanded sharply.

"Unless Nathan is willing to excise the entire area, which he doesn't have the equipment to do, the only thing that he **can** do is bandage it and pray that we're freed before it gets to be life threatening." Josiah admitted, dropping the larvae onto the table top where he crushed it with a napkin.

7777777 7777777 7777777 7777777 **WARNING OVER** 7777777 7777777 7777777 7777777

Nettie rummaged behind the bar and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels and carried it back along with the now empty tweezers.

Nathan studied Nettie's carefully schooled features as she knelt down. "Sorry to take so long Dr. Jackson, I believe Jack Daniels will help. Nettie replaced her examination gloves and prepared several sponges to clean the infection in the piercing itself. Nathan frowned and looked towards Josiah.

"Do you want me to bandage this, Doctor?" Nettie's eyes caught and held Jackson's.

"Thank you, nurse," Nathan responded.

"Ivy, once we're out of here, I want you to go to the hospital. This is more serious than I can handle. They'll want to put you on IV antibiotics. Now promise me you won't mess around. This will only hurt worse the longer you wait." Nathan ordered as he covered the opening with a bandage and taped it down.

"I'll go to the hospital," Ivy agreed sharply.

"Why don't you try to sleep while the local is working?" Nathan smiled comfortingly.

"Sounds like a good idea. Leave me a glass and the bottle," Ivy huffed.

"After you wake up, the local ought to have worn off by then," Nathan sighed. _Don't guess her drinking the pain away will hurt. It's not like I have enough painkillers to last long. I better save the good stuff for later._

7777777

"What's up?" Chris asked quietly while Nathan and Nettie scrubbed their hands and arms.

"She needs proper care, fast," Nathan growled helplessly.

"What is it?" Larabee demanded.

"She's my patient, Chris, I can't talk to you about her medical condition," Nathan said flatly.

"Can you tell me if she's infectious?" Chris green eyes narrowed.

"I . . . I'm not sure. I need to talk to Josiah," Nathan pushed past Larabee and stalked over to Josiah.

Chris scowled at Nettie.

"Don't go lookin' at me like that, 'cause I'm not telling you anything either, son," Nettie said stubbornly. "I took an oath just like Dr. Jackson."

Chris sighed and turned away, then looked back. "If the rest of us are in danger I want to know."

"I'd tell you if I thought it was dangerous for the rest of us," Nettie promised, but Chris couldn't help but notice the worry in old lady's eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS AN AREA DESCRIBING PREDATORS HUNTING AND THE INEVITABLE RESULTS. PLEASE BE WARNED AND SKIP THE MARKED SECTION IF THAT KIND OF THING BOTHERS YOU. **

**Retirw **

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Nathan and Josiah's heads were close together as they spoke in hushed whispers for a long time. Nathan's body language revealed relief as he settled back in his chair.

A desultory game of Spades had started up between the youngsters. Ezra Standish was proving himself more than capable of playing pool despite his broken arm, clearing the table three times before Buck got his first shot.

"I think we need to find those diaries of Barbara E. G. Petrie." Mary Travis broke the morose silence that had fallen over the room.

Chris scowled, "Forget the damn things. We need to get out of here and get Ivy to a hospital."

"Any suggestions on how to do that, Christopher dear? I was hoping the journals might give us a clue on how to get out of here." Mary's darkened eyes glittered feverishly.

"I suggest we wait right here until we're rescued," Sydney Crooks protested.

Chris sighed as an argument broke out between the lady reporter and the college professor. All too soon, everyone was involved as the strain began to show on ragged nerves.

Nettie's shrill whistle cut the air bringing the heated words to a halt. "Dr. Jackson, all this childish bickering hasn't woken Ivy." The nurse spoke in concern.

Nathan immediately went over to examine the girl.

"Now stop acting like children and **talk** things out," Nettie lectured the sheepish 'children'.

"Nettie, would you please come here? We need to change this dressing," Nathan called.

Nettie took a deep breath and wiped all expression off her face before going to join Jackson at Ivy's side.

7777777

Voices were kept at a more reasonable level as the rest of the group decided on a strategy, the consensus being they should go ahead and search the house. Any action was deemed better than doing nothing.

"DOGGONE THAT BOY!!" Nettie's raised voice captured everyone's attention.

Once more, Vin's spot was empty.

"I'll check the bathroom." JD threw over his shoulder as he headed for the small room.

"How does he do this? One of us should have noticed. I thought I was keeping a close watch on him," Larabee fumed.

"Not there," JD reappeared.

"Did he take the cards?" Ezra asked softly.

Buck checked Vin's area. "Looks like it, them and Pony."

"Is there a card under or around the dragon?" Standish asked thoughtfully.

"Seven of diamonds under its front paws," Buck responded.

"Then I would suggest we ascertain where Mr. Tanner's most recent path might lead," Ezra suggested while rubbing his injured arm.

"Not you Standish, Josiah either. You both need to rest, and trotting all over kingdom come is **not **what the doctor ordered." Nathan decreed. "Since Ivy can't be left on her own, I'll be staying too. Not like we can depend on that one for help."

Everyone's eyes followed Nathan's gaze to the good professor, who was gingerly lowering himself onto a pillow in the rockermuttering to no one in particular. It was quite obvious that he was not planning to move in the near future.

Angel and Tony exchanged a look, and in that moment a mutual decision was reached.

"You might need some help, Doc. Angel and I will be happy to stay and help out in any way we can," Tony offered. "That way Nettie can go and help look for Vin."

"Thank you," Nathan relaxed slightly.

"I guess I could stay and help out too," Jock Steele volunteered reluctantly.

"NO !" Nathan, Ezra, and Josiah chorused emphatically.

At Chris' muttered, "Oh Hell", Buck slapped the man on the back and with laughter in his voice proclaimed, "Let's get huntin'!"

"Wait! It is imperative that you not disturb the cards or whatever our young Mr. Tanner may have discovered in his wanderings," Ezra warned.

"Fancy pants, is right. Vin'll drive you crazy trying to 'fix' 'em back," Nettie sighed.

"We really need to talk about Vin's quirks when we get back. With all the distractions, we totally forgot about it," Larabee growled picking up a rope and a flashlight as the impromptu search party headed out the door with Jock bringing up the rear, notepad and pencil in hand.

7777777

"Ezra, have you figured out what is going on?" Josiah asked curiously.

"No, not in the least Dr. Sanchez. 'It is a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma.' Mary Travis is desirous of those diaries. So much so, she is being manipulated by the house." Ezra began ticking off his observations.

Angel's frightened gasp interrupted Standish's explanation. Tony wrapped his arms around the trembling girl before nodding for Ezra to continue.

"It's better to know. Go ahead, Mr. Standish," Angel said shakily.

"Do be very careful revealing anything to Ms. Travis which may benefit the house, it is 'aware' and growing stronger. Ivy's maneuvering is now of little threat." Ezra looked towards the moaning girl with a sad sigh. "I fear the young lady is in considerable danger." Standish shared a troubled look with Nathan. "Vin Tanner is . . . plotting on multiple levels. His condition makes it impossible to formulate any type of conjecture of what his plans may entail. Neither can I determine his true intentions. At some level, he seems to allow the house to 'feed' off him, on others he seems diametrically opposed to it. Then there is his 'guest' for lack of a better word, who seems to hate 'her' and be extremely concerned for Mr. Larabee's safety. Have I missed any pertinent points?" Ezra asked calmly.

"He reacted when Nettie was threatened," Angel reminded.

"Yes, Vin does seem to react then as well," Josiah nodded.

"No, I meant Vin's 'guest'," Angel corrected.

"He wanted me to help Nettie," Nathan agreed.

"So what does that mean?" Tony frowned.

"Whoever is 'visiting' is a good guy," Angel said with certainty.

7777777

"I'm going to put a bell on that boy," Nettie huffed as she followed the new trail of cards. This one was connected with the trail already in the main hall starting at the grand stairs and headed south.

"Auntie Nettie, I don't understand. Vin has never wandered like this," Casey muttered.

"It's the house," Nettie scowled. "He's hunting something."

"We're really going to have to consider locking the doors or fastening Vin to the pool table or something," Chris raised the subject uncomfortably.

Nettie slammed to a halt and glared at Chris. "You try restraining that boy against his will and he'll kill himself or us getting loose!"

Chris started to snap back but Casey cut him off.

"Mr. Larabee, Vin trusts Aunt Nettie. If we cage him, he's going to go wild. Do you really want an out of control Vin Tanner?" Casey demanded.

"Oh, hell no! I don't want to cage him but he can't keep wandering off. It's not safe," Chris sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"We can set up a watch schedule," Bruce suggested. "Take turns keeping an eye on him."

"We're already doing that and look what's happened," Buck snorted.

"No, we haven't," Bruce shook his head. "Nobody has been responsible for him except Ms. Nettie. Not really, I mean the first distraction and he's on his own. Ms. Nettie went to help Dr. Jackson and nobody kept watch for her. Every one of us knew he could wander off."

"Hell, the kid's right Chris," Buck huffed.

"Alright, we'll set up a babysitting schedule," Chris growled and stalked off, following the trail of carefully spaced antique cards.

"Looks like he ran out of house," Jock Steele pointed to Tanner now sitting in front of the window in the southern most room of the building.

"No more peaches for you, Vin Tanner," Nettie stomped over glaring down at the rocking youngster. "Oh son," Nettie knelt down and wrapped her arms around the miserable boy.

Pony's head once more protruded through the buttons of his shirt. A mortar and pestle were lovingly cradled in the slender hands. Tears ran down Vin's cheeks and dripped silently into the stone bowl.

"Why is he crying?" Jock asked in bewilderment.

"No idea," Buck muttered distractedly.

"Vin, it's time to go back now," Chris knelt down to look into the tear drenched eyes.

Vin's eyes locked on something behind Chris and filled with fury. Looking back to see what had so upset the youngster, Chris saw Mary moving around the room possessively. touching different objects. Larabee quickly looked back only to find the empty gaze had once again returned.

"Up you come," Chris urged, holding Vin's elbow as he stood up.

Tanner rose without protest. Shaking off Larabee's grip, he moved to the window and placed the mortar and pestle gently on the sill. Reaching into his shirt, he removed the wooden box of cards. Holding it tightly in one hand, he took Nettie's hand into his free one, and then started back the way he came.

JD hesitated a moment, darting a quick glance towards the exiting group he reached out and touched the mortar. "Oh God!" he hissed, jerking back. Turning, he hurried after the others.

"Kid, are you alright?" Buck demanded, taking in JD's pallor.

"Nathan, I 'saw' Nathan, they beat him to death," JD whispered.

"Who did? JD, did you **touch** that thing?" Buck hissed.

"Yeah I touched it. They were dressed like cowboys," JD choked.

"Was it really Nathan, or could it have been someone else?" Buck demanded.

"Uh . . . older . . . he was older, and dressed old fashioned. Maybe taller than Doctor Jackson." JD's voice calmed as he reconsidered his vision.

"JD, don't go touching Vin's finds any more! Do you hear me kid?" Buck growled.

"I hear you Buck. I'm not touching **anything** Vin comes up with again," JD promised shakily.

7777777

Ivy was awake and looking miserable when the hunters returned with the lost lamb.

"Why didn't you just leave that useless lump?" Ivy hissed irritably.

Nettie simply ignored the girl and settled Vin on the floor beside 'his' dragon. Tanner began to hum and rock tightly clutching the cards in one hand and petting the dragon with the other. The carved horse's head continued to protrude from his shirt where it had been safely stashed.

"My, aren't we in a good mood?" Bruce snorted, to no one in particular. "Feeling a bit hormonal?"

The young man had the grace to look chagrined at the glares sent his way by the women in the room.

"Hormones have nothing to do with her behavior. A bi . . . pain is a pain." Feeling the censoring gaze of her aunt, Casey abruptly changed her wording.

"Ms. Miller, there's no reason to take things out on everyone else. I know you're hurting, but that's not going to help anything," Nathan soothed.

"Up Yours! You stupid quack, if you were a real doctor, I wouldn't be in this condition," Ivy snarled, climbing to her feet.

"You shouldn't be moving around," Nathan protested gently.

"Get away from me," Ivy slapped Nathan as she stormed to the bathroom.

"She must be in considerable pain." Jock Steele broke the shocked silence.

"Why's that?" Tony asked.

"Her behavior," Jock waved toward Nathan.

"No, that's pretty normal for Ivy. At least with people she can't use. She was on good behavior earlier," Angel shrugged and continued making sandwiches for everyone.

"Ms. Lemon, I will be informing the grant committee of your slanderous behavior," Professor Crooks barked. "Ms. Miller has always proven to be helpful and kind as far as I'm concerned."

"Yeah, like you've done a lot to help since you've been here," Bruce muttered under his breath.

"Prof she is sleeping with you. Not something suggested in the student handbook now is it?" Tony reminded. "The grant committee might not be interested in the malicious manipulations of her lover." The football player loomed protectively close to Angel.

"Yeah, she's done a lot to help since she's been here." Bruce snorted. "Didn't look to me like she had any intention of trying to save your ass upstairs yesterday. Sorry, Ms. Nettie." Bruce flinched.

"There speaks a jealous geek," Sydney Crooks sneered.

"Oh get real, I've got more sense than messing with Poison Ivy," Bruce laughed. "I don't want important parts rotting off because I picked up some kind of awful disease."

"That is enough!" Nettie decreed. "I won't have you squabbling like children. I know she's acting ugly, but she's sick and she's in pain. I expect better from you!"

Prof. Crooks cursed softly as he, once more, tripped over the bearskin rug. Scowling, he examined what appeared to be fresh scratches on his ankle When no one else seemed so inclined, Sydney gave the rug a kick before grasping it by the head and dragging it over to the corner for the 3rd time, according to his count.

A pained squeal pealed forth when his hand became trapped in the bear's jaws. Buck Wilmington gave an impatient huff and walked over to free the professor.

A blood curdling scream rang out, causing Nettie to pale as she shared a despairing look with Nathan. Reaching the bathroom they were nearly struck by the door as it crashed open and a now totally nude Ivy erupted, screaming hysterically and clawing bloody furrows in her bare skin. "Get them out, GET THEM OUT!!! GODDESS HELP ME!!!" The girl shrieked as she continued to rip at the body piercings.

Josiah reacted first and rushed forward in an attempt to stop Ivy from inflicting more damage to herself. However, she was too fast and darted past his reaching hands. As the panicked girl threw herself at the previously locked French doors they swung open easily releasing her into the garden.

An elegantly dressed woman sauntered in through the now open doors, a mild look of bemusement crossing her face as she watched the nude girl escape. Before the others could react and go after Ivy, the doors slammed closed with an ominous click.

Nathan pounded furiously on the, once again, locked doors in an attempt to open them as another terrified scream filled the air. Buck, Chris, Tony, JD and Bruce rushed to add their strength to Nathan's in an attempt to force open the door. Angel, Casey and Nettie were attempting to break the glass in a window while Ezra continued to swing the butt of a pool cue against the glass of a second window.

Josiah painfully hobbled towards the group, his strained body now reacting to the sudden attempt at stopping Ivy's flight. The large man endeavored to drag a heavy chair across the room, hoping to use it to batter down the door.

Jock Steele couldn't help but stare in amazement as Sydney Crooks sniffed and went back to his rocker with total indifference, and an unconcerned Mary sat stroking the oblivious Vin's hair and hummed 'her' strange tune with a feline smile on her face. A shiver ran up the reporter's spine at the sight.

"What in blue blazes is that?" Buck's shocked tone drew everyone's attention. The room became suddenly quiet; Mary's humming the only sound, as the group watched a movement in the knee high grass circle the distraught Ivy.

"There's another one," JD blurted pointing.

"There's more," Angel whispered, pointing to the edge of the bushes.

The men suddenly began to work more aggressively in an effort to open the door, as voices were raised in a warning that Ivy didn't seem to hear.

"What are they?" Casey gasped as she swung a lamp only to have it bounce off of the unbreakable glass.

"It can't be," Nathan stopped to stare in disbelief.

Jock moved to a window and gazed out, his notebook and pen, now forgotten, dropping unnoticed to the floor.

"What are they doing?" Bruce demanded.

"Like wolves," Chris hissed. "They're stalking her."

Angel whispered. "They can't really hurt anyone, can they?"

"Neither can ceiling fans!" Tony growled, slamming against the door brutally.

Josiah abandoned the chair and stared helplessly out the window.

**7777777 7777777 7777777 7777777 WARNING 7777777 7777777 777777 7777777**

The hysterical Ivy had stopped to rip at her skin once more, unaware of the danger lurking near. A flash of light on metal and a pained scream filled the air.

"Hoe," Josiah grunted.

"Josiah!" Nettie barked. "Whatever you think of her morals, she's in danger."

"No, the weapon, it's a hoe," Josiah corrected.

"Oh," Nettie flushed and resumed beating on the glass.

Ivy turned, only to collapse Then, using a trellis, she pulled herself back up in an effort to flee the predators, her damaged leg dragging behind.

"Hamstrung," Chris muttered.

Ivy's terrified eyes locked on the group beyond the French doors and she hobbled towards them.

"Oh God!" Angel spun away from the window, burying her face into the comforting warmth of Tony standing at her side, as a small scythe glinted in the bright sun. Ivy went down as her other Achilles' tendon was slashed. The determined Ivy drug herself across the paving stones to the door. A desperate hand reached out to touch the glass before the small hunters finished pulling her down.

Blood splashed across the glass as the tools and implements went to work hacking the girl's body apart. The maniacal little smiles never seemed to leave the red cheeked faces as the brightly dressed little figures chewed on pieces of raw flesh while butchering their kill, filling their tiny baskets and packs with fresh meat.

**7777777 7777777 7777777 7777777 WARNING OVER 7777777 7777777 7777777 7777777**

"Josiah, when we get home . . . the Gnomes go! I don't care what Hannah thinks," Nathan breathed.

"I heartily agree," Josiah turned a green tinged face toward Nathan.

Chris pulled the cord, drawing the drapes and shutting out the horror just beyond the window.

Nettie turned to gather her 'chicks' and noted that Casey too had turned away from the carnage and was currently wrapped in JD's comforting arms. The young man suddenly appearing far older than his tender years as he attempted to console the distressed girl.

At Nettie's gentle urging, her charges turned back toward the fireplace.

Shell shocked eyes gradually registered the presence of the immaculately dressed woman in their midst.

Carefully the beautiful blonde straightened her jacket and checked her coiffure with a delicate hand. "Ezra, mah darling boy, you should select less . . . emotional playmates, sugah. Appearances, Ezra! Do remember appearances are everything," she said in a sultry southern accent. "Now remember you're mannahs and introduce meh."

"Hello Mutha," Ezra's drawl was drawn out and tinged with despair. "Ladies, Gentlemen, mah mutha, Maude . . . Whatevah is your name this week?" He addressed his mother momentarily, a look of disgust crossing his normally well couched features before continuing. "Please keep an eye on any and all valuables. Mutha has been losing at the tables again."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ezra's comment on the riddle, mystery and enigma is a quote by Winston Churchill. 1939


	20. Chapter 20

"Ezra Pettigrew Standish the Second, that is no way to talk about your motha!" Maude's silky voice carried a cutting edge.

Ezra sighed tiredly and turned away.

"Don't you turn your back on me," Maude hissed.

"Motha, since it seems to have escaped your attention, a young woman was just . . . murdered. Bringing the known death count to three in less than twenty-four hours. Pardon me if I don't seem overwhelmingly pleased to see you," Ezra snarled. "Ah am fatigued, and would much prefer not to have to converse with some of your large incensed ex-friends. Such as that Neanderthal, Guido who visited with me on the last occasion upon which you came to visit," Ezra drawled tiredly.

"Ezra, please cease making me into some heartless witch. I was not acquainted with the young woman. Such a pity, was she important to you darling boy?" True concern might have flickered in Maude's eyes as she noticed the splint for the first time.

"Ezra, darling, are you injured? That must be why you are treating your mutha so callously."

"Mutha, you deliberately chose to ignore mah wishes and came to this structural monstrosity. Surely you do not expect me to welcome you with open arms," Ezra drawled and turned to face Angel.

"Forgive me please, Ms. Angel but I find I have lost mah appetite and will not be dining on the repast you were so kind as to prepare," Standish apologized, before shakily walking back to the fireplace.

Ezra plopped into his chair gracelessly, rested his head against the back and closed his eyes in pain, while his mother berated him for his less than exemplary behavior.

"I'll put everything up." Angel looked green. "I don't think anyone is hungry."

Choked voices agreed. The group broke up as everyone, in their own way, tried to deal with what they had just seen.

Chris shook his head in disbelief as he realized Mary was dozing in the chair. _Was it worth it, Mary? Even if you get those damn diaries, was it worth three deaths?_ Chris thought angrily before stalking back to the French door, parting the curtains carefully he made certain that the doors were still sealed. _What is it you want Larabee? Opened we can get out, but locked, those damn things can't get in._ _**I want Barbara E. G. Petrie dead once and for all. I want this nightmare over and this damn house burned to the ground and her with it.**_ Chris fumed to himself.

No one noticed as Tanner's head lifted and his head turned toward Larabee. Keen intelligence showed for an instant before the shaggy head lowered and Vin returned to his rocking and petting.

7777777

Josiah wrapped gentle arms around the suddenly shaking Nettie.

"I'm so tired, Josiah," Nettie rested her head against the broad chest. "The children need me to be strong, not some wore out old woman."

"I have you sister, just rest a moment." Josiah rocked in place.

"Lost forever," Nettie sobbed. "Another soul lost forever." .

Josiah rocked and rumbled soothing words for long minutes. Nettie stiffened in his hold, then took a step back.

"I'm fine now. As my momma always said, the world isn't going to stop for yer troubles, girl. Chickens need ta be fed and cows milked so git on with it," Nettie wiped the tears off and schooled her face once more. "Thank you Mr. Sanchez, now go sit down, I'll get you a fresh ice pack."

7777777

"Josiah, do you think bourbon is strong enough to clean the bathroom, or should we try to find the laundry room and see if there is any bleach?" Nathan asked softly. "No telling what kind of contagions are in there right now."

"Bleach or ammonia would be best, but whiskey is better than nothing." Josiah gingerly sat down.

"There is no need to be embarrassed Josiah. I'd feel better if you'd let me see how much damage Cedric did," Nathan coaxed.

"I'm badly bruised is all," Josiah grimaced. "Forgive me, but I am not dropping my pants in front of those little girls, and I am not going it in that bathroom!"

"Yeah, I can sure understand that. Promise to tell me if the pain gets worse," Nathan grumbled.

"Nathan, I'm bruised, nothing is ruptured, calm down," Josiah huffed.

"Son, you did everything in your power for that girl. She was eaten up with those worms. Her navel was only a small part of it." Josiah reminded. "What happened out there . . . I have to say I'm glad you didn't make it out that door, very glad!" Josiah admitted.

"We're not gonna make it out of here, are we?" Nathan whispered.

"Yes we will, because we won't give in to Her," Josiah snarled.

"Put up one hell of a fight anyway," Nathan scowled and straightened.

7777777

"Casey, where are you going?" Nettie asked sharply, as the girl started out the door carrying a large garbage bag.

"I'm going to take care of our clothes from earlier," Casey said shakily. "I don't want them to be laying out for everyone to see. Then I'll clean the bathroom."

"No, I clean the bathroom," Nettie said softly, cutting off any protest from the girl. _I know decontamination procedures for bio-hazards that you don't, child._

"I need to do something, Aunt Nettie," Casey choked.

"Okay, put some gloves on before you take care of the clothes. Dr. Jackson will let you have some," Nettie's voice trembled. "You can help me."

7777777

"You alright, Ms. Nettie?" Buck asked softly.

"I've never been more proud of her, or sadder either. My Casey's doing what needs to be done. She's not my little girl but a woman grown. No protecting her anymore." Nettie smiled faintly, watching as Casey took a deep breath and stepped into the hall.

"Guys," Casey stepped back in the room with a spooked look on her face. "Did any of you move the clothes?"

Heads shook and voices responded with a series of no's.

"They aren't here." Casey said flatly.

JD peered out along with Bruce and Jock. Except for the trail of cards along the baseboard, the hall was immaculate.

"She's right, they're gone," JD blurted.

Chris scowled and stepped into the hall, looking both ways. Moving to the bathroom door, he opened it to reveal a spotless room as if the maid had just left.

"Looks like the damn place cleans up after itself," Chris hissed.

7777777

Ezra abruptly sat up and looked toward Mary's chair. That side of the room seemed heavily shadowed, darker than it should with all the lights on like they were. Ezra frowned as the 'wrongness' registered with his aching brain.

"Might I draw your attention to the fact Mister Tanner is no longer present!" Ezra exclaimed after perceiving the all too empty space.

7777777

"This is getting old," Chris growled, grabbing up a flashlight. "Who's coming?"

Bruce grabbed up a rope and started to fasten it once more to the pool table's leg. Stopping, he stared at the end of the rope for a minute, before standing and walking over to Vin's spot in front of the fire.

"Seven of spades," Bruce muttered, holding up the card that had been placed under the dragons front feet. "Nothing else is making any sense, so . . . don't ask, this just feels right." Bruce huffed, before tying the rope around the heavy metal dragon.

"I'll have to be moving soon enough," Josiah sighed, "Think I'll stay right here."

"Let him go and good riddance." Crooks huffed bitterly from his seat in the rocker.

"I'm going to keep an eye on Mary." Nathan scowled at the sleeping woman.

7777777

"Ah do believe ah'll get better acquainted with these fine gentleman. Ezra was always such an emotional child, such an imagination. Ah'd like a chance to undo the damage his unfounded accusations may have caused. Now then, you're a professor at the college Dr. Crooks? Why ah do declare, you must be a genius. Ah have always admired intelligent men and you're so handsome as well. Please call me Maude. Now, tell me more about yourself, Sydney. Ah may call you Sydney, might ah?" Maude wove her magic.

"Interesting woman, your momma," Buck looked over at Ezra.

"Mutha is not now, nor has she ever been, momma." Ezra's voice was icy. "Ah could almost feel sorry for Crank. His behavior, however, has warranted a touch of Maude's magic."

"Your mother has a 'talent' too?" JD asked excitedly.

"Unquestionably. She has an incredible skill in detecting currency and relieving its rightful owner of said currency," Ezra admired.

"She's gonna scam Crooks?" Tony smirked.

"Undoubtedly! While Josiah and Nathan, are certainly not immune to her scheming, they are far to focused on their clinic for Mutha to exert herself**, not** when a much easier target is available," Ezra explained as he and the others escaped the room trailing the elusive Tanner.

7777777

"What item caught Mr. Tanner's interest on his last little jaunt?" Ezra asked curiously.

"A mortar and pestle in the south wing," Buck grunted.

"Mr. Dunne, did you perchance examine the items?" Ezra looked thoughtful.

"A healer, and he was beaten to death by a bunch of cowboys. I thought it was Nathan at first," JD answered shakily.

"West," Chris huffed, coming to the grand stair case and looking down at the new trail.

"Mr. Wilmington, might I inquire as to your birth place?" Ezra asked.

"Peoria, Illinois. Why'd you want to know?" Buck looked over in puzzlement.

"Mr. Dunne was born in or around Boston by his accent," Ezra mused.

"Yeah I was, does it matter?" JD asked curiously.

"East and the sheriff's star seem personal to you," Ezra's frown smoothed out. "Dr. Jackson is from Alabama, despite his suppression of his regional accent. And a mortar and pestle were part of a physician's trade through-out antiquity. I expect the next item will be connected with Dr. Sanchez in some manner." Ezra said thoughtfully.

"Just the talents?" Angel asked.

"So it would seem, Ms. Lemon," Ezra smiled comfortingly.

"Power points, you think Vin's setting up a focus of some kind." JD gasped.

"Indeed I do. Under the radar of our lovely Mary Travis as well." Ezra admitted.

"So he's fighting the house," Chris stopped and turned around.

"I am uncertain **which** 'he' is in control," Ezra hesitated.

Chris scowled and started walking. "Guess we'll find out if you're on the right track soon enough, we're out of house.

Entering the room, they found Vin sitting and facing the western most window. He was playing with something in his hands and humming an old hymn.

"Vin honey," Nettie knelt down. "Are you alright?"

Tanner raised his head, a sweet lop-sided smile on his face. "Preacher, happy." Vin held up a roughly fashioned cross on a leather thong. A worn old bible was tucked into his shirt for safe keeping, joining his precious Pony. Tanner fished out Ezra's carved wooden box of cards, holding it tightly he stood up, then helped Nettie to her feet.

Cocking his head, Tanner held out the cross to JD.

"Thanks, but no," JD stepped back.

"JD," Vin scowled and pushed the cross into Dunne's hands.

"Jeez," JD hissed, a grimace of pain crossed his face before he smiled sadly. "Pain, satisfaction, peace, joy," JD breathed.

"JD?" Casey rubbed JD's shoulder.

"He looked like Josiah, but he must have been 90. The house was burning and they were locked in. He broke down the door and got the baby out, his grandson Elisha. I think he had a heart attack. He was content, the baby was safe. He was the last and he was ready to go." JD trailed off, tears on his cheeks and a smile on his face. "He missed his brothers."

Vin pulled the cross free and laid it on the window sill. Then, taking Nettie's elbow in a gentle grip, he escorted her out of the room, followed by the rest of the searchers.

7777777

"Vin's finding those things, but JD's the one triggering them, isn't he?" Buck fell back to consult with Ezra.

"I believe you are correct, Mr. Wilmington. Until just now, I did not ascertain Mr. Dunne's importance to the focuses."

"These focus things, are they a good thing or not?" Buck asked uncomfortably.

"I wish I knew," Ezra answered.

7777777

"Whoa, Cowboy!" Chris blurted, as Vin stopped suddenly almost tripping Larabee. _ Cowboy? Why in hell did I call Tanner Cowboy? _

They were once more at the grand stair case. Vin turned loose of Nettie's elbow. Looking down, he began to follow a new trail. This time he was headed north.

"I thought Vin was making the trails," Casey whispered in shock.

"Well?" Everyone looked to Chris to decide their next move.

"He's bound and determined to do this. Maybe he'll stop wandering once he finishes." Chris shrugged and started following Tanner.

Vin hesitated. Looking back, he placed his momentarily empty hand in front of his face. Dancing twinkling eyes peeked through the spread fingers, a delightfully mischievous grin was shared for an instant before he became engrossed in the card trail once more.

"Now that was plumb terrifying," Buck chuckled.

"He's sure as hell up to something," Chris snorted before following the determined trail blazer.

"Didn't take him long to run out of room." Buck stared at the sealed front door. "Now, why would anybody with a lick of sense face the front door north? Every storm, the cold wind would blow right through the house."

"Does anything about this place make sense?" Bruce scowled.

"Where'd he get the watch?" Tony asked.

Tanner settled cross-legged onto the hardwood floor holding an opened antique pocket watch in his gentle grasp. This time there was no humming or rocking.

"Vin honey, what is it?" Nettie coaxed.

Tanner's head rose, his eyes full of rage. His whole body trembled. The tinkling of crystal could be heard and everyone looked up to see the crystal chandler shake as the anger became manifest.

"Vin, stop it!" Nettie ordered, taking the pocket watch out of his hands. Immediately, the chandler became still. Looking at the now opened watch, Nettie blurted, "It's you."

She handed Larabee the old watch. Inside the frame, on the watch cover, was a very old picture of Chris and Buck together.

"This doesn't make any sense," Chris breathed before offering the watch to Buck.

"Whoa, Junior! Alright, I won't touch it," Wilmington gasped as he slid across the hall. Immediately the force stopped and he walked back over.

"JD, you might want to turn that thing on," Buck jerked his chin towards the watch in Larabee's hand.

JD obviously braced himself, then held out his hands for Chris to set the watch in. "Shit!!" Dunne blurted before dropping the watch on the floor. Bracing his hands on his knees, JD panted, trying to regain his breath.

"Kid are you OK?" Buck demanded, hovering over JD worriedly.

"Yeah, that was just really intense. Belonged to the guy that looked like you. He was furious, on his horse riding like a bat out of hell. He discovered something that Chris had to know, something dangerous . . . evil. Then its despair," JD struggled to explain the watch owner's emotions. "Somebody shot his horse. It went down. Then they shot him . . . in the back. She laughed at him as she took the watch. I think she left him to die."

"Hell," Buck hissed.

"If your doppelganger's emotions were that intense, Mr. Tanner may have just saved your life," Ezra muttered.

"What?" a ragged chorus rose from the group.

"JD was forcefully affected by the emotions carried within the watch. If Mr. Wilmington is as close a match as indicated by the picture, his heart may have stopped due to the shock." Ezra said uncomfortably.

"Hell," Buck breathed, taking a step back.

"They're getting clearer and a whole lot stronger, the images, I mean. I think I closed a circuit somehow." JD raised troubled eyes.

"Has anyone else noticed that Vin does most of his wandering when Ms. Travis is sleeping? I know she's making my skin crawl. He's hiding this from the house." Bruce chewed his lip thoughtfully. "I think we need to help him finish whatever he's doing."

"I sure wish you could tell us what you know," Chris squatted down beside Tanner. "Guess you're trying, aren't you, cowboy? Time to go." Chris urged Vin to his feet.

Vin picked up the watch and set it on one of the window sills of the ornately cut, leaded glass windows framing the front door. Taking Chris' hand, Tanner waited.

"Let's go back now, the others will be worried," Chris coaxed.

"Nate, 'Siah?" Vin asked faintly.

"Yes, that's where they are," Chris responded.

"Soon," Vin whispered as he followed Larabee's lead calmly.


	21. Chapter 21

Every one in the game room froze as the floor seemed to ripple under their feet. Rattles filled the air as the dishes and glasses shook in their cabinets.

"Earthquake!" Crooks jumped up and rushed to the bar, dropping down behind it for shelter.

Josiah and Nathan exchanged a worried look when Mary sprang up from her chair, the normally blue eyes almost black in color. She looked around the room franticly.

As suddenly as it began, everything stilled.

"Where is he?" the furious woman demanded.

"Where is who?" Josiah asked calmly. _Possessed or unbalanced one, _Josiah thought to himself.

"**My** Chris," Travis hissed.

"He went to find Vin. The boy went on another walk," Josiah explained.

"What have you done, Tanner? He's mine and you can't have him, not this time. I won't let you interfere. If I didn't need your power, I'd kill you now," Mary's voice calmed into a furious snarl.

"Mary, what do you mean **this time**?" Josiah coaxed.

"What?" Mary's eyes faded back to their normal pale blue.

"Why are you so mad at Vin?" Nathan asked.

"I'm not mad at Vin," Mary looked around, a puzzled look now replacing the anger of a few moments before. "Where is he? Where'd the others go?"

"Vin went for a walk and they went to find him," Josiah explained once more.

"Oh, they should have woke me. He might find the journals." Mary almost pouted.

"You were sleeping very deeply. Ivy's death must have distressed you more than we realized." Josiah calmed Mary.

"Ivy's dead!" Mary gasped in shock.

Josiah and Nathan shared a stunned look. Ezra's emerald eyes were now open wide as he sat, quietly observing.

7777777

Sydney Crooks crept out from behind the bar. He ran to the now prostrate Maude suffering through an attack of the vapors.

Nathan's move to assist was halted when he saw Ezra shake his head. Standish pantomimed a swoon and smirked.

"Please, Dr. Jackson, Mutha would never forgive you for interrupting while she is working a mark," Ezra explained quietly.

"You sure?" Nathan scowled.

"Positive, Dr. Jackson," Standish answered. "She checked the rug for dirt or lint before fainting most gracefully."

"Alright," Nathan shook his head in disbelief as Crooks ran to the bar for Maude's requested 'restorative libation'.

7777777

"Mary, what's the last thing you remember?" Nathan demanded, returning to his previous concern.

"I was watching the fire . . . ." Mary's voice trailed off as it registered that the day was well advanced. "I've slept all this time? Ivy died?"

"Young Cedric as well," Ezra said gently. His emerald green eyes held pity for the bewildered woman.

"Mary, do you have any health problems or are you on any type of medication?" Nathan asked sharply as he began to examine the reporter.

"No, I'm not under a doctor's care or on medicine," Mary answered shakily. "What's wrong with me?"

"Old house, no telling what kind of chemicals or allergens are lingering around. Could be some kind of an allergic reaction maybe. Have you been getting plenty of sleep?" Nathan muttered as he checked her heart and lungs.

"Dr. Jackson, I'm a single mother with a young son and a demanding job. What's sleep?" Mary laughed nervously.

"Could be the lack of sleep catching up with you. The mind will play tricks on you if you don't get enough sleep to dream properly," Josiah chided gently.

"Alright, I'll work harder at getting some sleep," Mary grumbled.

"Make an appointment to go see your doctor as soon as we get out of here. Your blood pressure is too high," Nathan scowled.

"I don't have time," Mary sighed.

"If you don't want your boy to be an orphan, then get that blood pressure under control," Nathan said flatly.

Mary's eyes widened in shock at the blunt speaking doctor's words. "I'll go to my doctor."

"Good," Nathan huffed.

7777777

"It might be a good idea to downplay all this, to Mary you know," Buck said thoughtfully.

"Might," Chris agreed with a nod.

"Uh-huh. The less Mary knows, the less the house knows," Wilmington reminded.

"Yep," Larabee responded.

"Figure that card trail making itself is something that doesn't need brought up," Buck mused.

"Nope," Chris answered.

"Dammit, Chris! Talk to me," Buck huffed.

"Things are coming to a head, Buck. Whether we tell Mary or not, this damn mausoleum is going to find out one way or another," Larabee grunted.

"Yeah, it will, but better later," Wilmington growled.

"Yep," Chris smiled faintly as he led the docile Tanner back to the game room.

Looks were exchanged among the rest of the searchers, and a silent agreement was made to keep Mary Travis in the dark as much as possible.

7777777

"Where have you been?" Mary demanded harshly as Chris entered the room. "If you're going to go exploring, you should have asked me if I wanted to go. I want to find those journals." Mary fumed.

"We couldn't wake you," Chris said flatly.

"Do you know what made the house shake?" Mary asked in a less strident tone.

"Vin got pissed," Chris answered shortly. "Now let me get him settled before he goes off again."

"Let someone else take care of Tanner, darling," Mary's voice slipped into a sultry purr. A delicate hand ran down Larabee's chest in a suggestive manner.

"What in hell is wrong with you, Mary?" Chris snarled and stepped away from the unwelcome advance.

Tanner pulled away, wandering over to his dragon, he sat down. Reaching under a front foot, Vin pulled out the seven of hearts. Laying it down next to the other three sevens, he lifted his hand in front of his face. Turning to Josiah, he peered through his fingers, holding the other man's gaze without wavering. Vin's lips moved, but no words came out. A frustrated scowl marred boy's face.

"Take your time, son," Josiah coaxed. "I'm listening."

"Yer's . . . Preacher," Tanner struggled to form the words.

"What is mine, Vin?" Josiah leaned forward, intently.

Panic seemed to grow in the sapphire eyes as the words refused to come. Reaching into his shirt, Tanner pulled out the bible and pushed it into Josiah's hands. Vin's eyes lost focus and he refused to meet Josiah's gaze. The slender fingers stroked the bible a moment, and then Tanner pressed Josiah's hands tight to the old book, making certain it was held firmly, his other hand dropped from in front of his face before he turned away.

"All right, son. I'll hang onto it," Josiah sighed. Looking thoughtful, Sanchez slipped the bible into his own shirt. _Yet another puzzle piece. _

7777777

Nettie inconspicuously watched the by-play closely as she bustled around the coolers, Stopping simply long enough to wipe the solitary tear from her cheek, unwilling to examine her feelings. Shortly, a selection of crackers, cheese, and fresh fruit made an appearance along with a pile of chocolate candy bars.

"I'm sorry Miss Nettie, but I don't think I can eat," Angel gulped, turning away.

"Nibble a cracker then," Nettie suggested. "No need to aid an ulcer to everything else going on."

"Yeah, I guess so," Angel took a couple of crackers and wandered over to the fireplace.

"I'll see that she eats a little more than that," Tony lightly filled a plate.

"Don't force her, son," Nettie warned.

"I wouldn't do that." Tony smirked. "Figure I'll sit down over there and bore her to death with one on one plays from last season.Most people eat and don't even know their doing it at times like that." Tony's grin grew wide. "I've worked as a waiter at lots of banquets. People will actually eat the food when they're trapped like that."

Nettie chuckled before sending Tony off to take care of Angel. _Of course, the girl will make certain you eat as well. That's two taken care of. _

Casey and JD began gathering up paper plates full of finger foods and setting them close to the others huddled around the fire. Next, the pair returned for drinks and the pot of fresh coffee.

"Did you want something, Bruce?" Nettie asked sharply as the young man hovered nearby.

"Yes, ma'am, I want you to join us. We all need to rest. No telling what's going to happen next" Bruce smiled weakly.

"Bring some more of that bottled water for me, please," Nettie huffed as she gathered up the last of the plates. _Good kids, they've got a bit of growing to do, but they're good kids. Now, how am I going to get everyone out of this nightmare?_

Nettie was surprisingly graceful as she sat down beside Vin on the floor. "Son, time to eat," she coaxed.

Vin's fingers stopped moving over his wooden pony and his head turned slightly toward Nettie.

"There's some sliced peaches," Nettie coaxed. "I brought you some chocolate for after you finish."

Slowly the cheese, crackers, and assorted fruits disappeared as Nettie and Vin shared a plate, leaving the peaches for last.

Chris smiled as Tanner carefully sorted the peach slices into two equal piles leaving one slice too many. Larabee blinked in disbelief when Vin offered the extra slice to him.

"Thank you, but . . . ." Chris' voice trailed off as Nettie shook her head at him and pantomimed eating. "Thank you," Chris took the stray slice and ate, it licking his fingers afterwards.

Angel walked over and offered Nettie a damp towel to wash up with. Vin wriggled and batted at the old woman's hands playfully, before finally submitting to the indignity of having his face and hands washed.

"Reminds me of that scene in Lion King where Simba's mom messes up his mane," JD grinned.

"Vin should be glad Nettie isn't using Mommy slobbers," Tony shuddered.

"Your mom would do that too?" JD groaned.

"All momma's do," Buck Wilmington laughed. "Momma spit can clean anything."

Vin curled up against Nettie and fell asleep in an amazingly short time.

"I wish I could sleep that easy," Angel sighed in envy as she picked up empty plates to dispose of.

"Vin will go days without sleeping sometimes. Then there are times he has horrible nightmares. The only way we know is when he starts guarding the house." Casey sighed. "He'll sleep in the hall floor between Aunt Nettie's and my bedroom doors."

Ezra watched his mother charm Crooks. Ezra caught her gaze with his own as Maude speculatively studied Tanner. A faint change of body language warned the woman off of any attempts to use Vin for her own benefit.

A few plans were considered and discarded by the group as they considered their situation. Mary began reporting more of the house's history. Growing irritated when Jock added commentary, she cut him off and continued her lecture. Jock looked puzzled and began to write rapidly in his notebook when Mary described assorted nefarious acts, disturbing disappearances, and deaths connected with the house.

"Steele, what's got you buffaloed?" Buck Wilmington leaned over Jock's chair and demanded with a hiss.

"Buck, I pride myself on doing thorough research on my stories. I never found anything about what she's talking about now. How did she discover this stuff?" Jock asked. For once, bright intelligence showed clearly in his eyes.

"Could she be making it up?" Buck asked hopefully.

"I don't think so. The time lines are right. From my research, the people involved would have behaved that way," Jock frowned thoughtfully.

"I need to talk to Chris," Buck muttered before moving away.

7777777

Dishes began to rattle in the cabinets, pool balls moved across the felt of the table. Nettie stroked Vin's soft curls and crooned to the restless sleeper.

Ezra's eyes widened as Kojae walked out of the wall beside the fireplace. The ghost stood protectively over Tanner and Nettie, chanting softly. A golden glow grew around the pair and spread over the gathering. Standish's breath caught as he looked around the room. Inky tendrils pulled back from the bright glow, writhing and jerking as if in pain, only to be sucked back into the walls. _Not all of them,_ Ezra realized in despair. A thick rope of oily black was firmly attached to Mary Travis. Much weaker ones were attached to Sydney Crooks and God help him, his own mother.

The dishes fell silent and the pool balls ceased moving. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as Vin settled. _Why have I been cursed this way? _Ezra lamented as he settled deeper into his chair. The rest of the group seemed unaware of the visitor in their midst, and of the danger lurking so near. _Well, most of them. _Mary's eyes darkened to black and her lecture broke off as she glared hatefully towards Kojae. The ghost smiled faintly before fading out, leaving the protective light behind.

"Mary, enough of the spooky stories. You're disturbing Tanner," Larabee growled.

Vin sat up and yawned widely, snuggling against Nettie for a moment before pulling away from her.

"Bathroom, my boy," Nettie urged Vin to his feet. Buck gently lifted Nettie to her feet. "I don't think any of us need to be alone **anywhere** in this house. That includes the facilities."

"I'll take him for you," Buck offered.

"No," Nettie refused and led Tanner out of the room.

"Aw Hell!" Buck hissed softly. His eyes filled with sorrow and rage.

"They didn't find any signs of sexual abuse, Buck," Casey calmed the big hearted rogue, guessing at his train of thought.

"Thank God, but why didn't Nettie let me take the boy?" Buck asked in confusion.

"Because he _**was**_ abused," Casey sighed. "Eli Nichols, Vin's foster father liked to hurt him."

"So the boy's scared of me," Buck sighed. "I thought he was getting to like me."

"You're not alone with him," Casey explained. "Aunt Nettie is afraid it would trigger bad memories if one of the men were to take him."

"And right now, we sure as hell don't need a scared Tanner," Buck agreed.

A flustered Nettie squawked, as she was pushed out of the bathroom and the door firmly shut behind her.

"Looks like Junior didn't want any company," Wilmington grinned.

JD walked out of the room and touched Nettie's shoulder, moving her to the side before he entered the bathroom.

JD's soft voice greeted Vin and the sound of running water was heard. When the door reopened a short while later, Vin was leading JD by the hand.

"I won't go in with you again," Nettie sighed. "I know better than that. You're not a child."

Vin left JD with Casey before he retook his place by the fire.

"JD?" Casey asked curiously.

"I acted . . . younger. When I **accidentally** forgot to wash my hands, Vin decided I need taken care of," JD grinned. "I figure I can go to the bathroom anytime Vin does; that way Ms. Nettie won't fret."

Pony once more made an appearance in Vin's hands. After a period of rocking and petting, Vin stopped abruptly. Raising his head, he looked up. Hesitantly he looked back at Pony with a frown, trembling fingers traced the wooden carving. Standing up, Vin walked over to Larabee holding out his treasure.

"What is it, Vin?" Chris asked softly.

Vin put Pony into Chris' hands.

"I don't understand what you want." Larabee ducked his head, trying to see Tanner's face.

Vin rocked from one foot to the other.

"He's a fine looking Pony," Larabee pointedly turned the carving in his hands and admired it from different angles. _Somebody did do a wonderful job on it. Whoever did the carving put in a lot of work. Look at how they carved the mane. What's this? _Chris looked closer as a line of marking in Pony's mane caught his eye. _Adam 1872? Where did Vin get this, I wonder? I mean who would give an antique like this to a little boy?_ _Here's more letters, CL. Wonder who you were? Adam's daddy? Grandpa, maybe?_ Larabee gently set Vin's treasure back into his hands. "Thank you for letting me see him."

Vin cradled his Pony close and his rocking took up an agitated rhythm.

"What the hell?" Buck blurted and moved hurriedly out of the way as the metal dragon moved across the room. "Junior, you did do that, right?"

Mary's lips curled into a secretive smile as Vin turned and headed for the door, following his dragon.

"Well hell," Chris said faintly, in disbelief. _The damn thing was walking, not being pushed along. Its legs were moving._ "Who's coming?"

Everyone, with the exception of Crooks, stood up and headed toward the door. Bruce looked around and hurriedly tied his rope to the end of the mantle piece. Sydney looked around in a panic. _Oh God, that rug will eat me. _Realizing that he was going to be on his own, he jumped to his feet, tipping over the rocking chair in his haste.

Vin stood at the base of the main staircase looking up. The dragon at his feet seeming to be as solid as ever, also appeared to gaze up the stairs.

"Guess it's time to go up," Chris sighed, scrutinizing the trail of cards leading up the stairs.


	22. Chapter 22

Vin placed a foot on the stairs and hesitated before straightening his shoulders and stalking on up.

Chris took a deep breath and followed, Mary prowling along behind.

"Stairs. There would be stairs," Josiah groaned pitifully.

"You want for us to carry you up, preacher?" Buck chuckled.

"No," Josiah growled. "May the good Lord teach you empathy . . . in my presence, so I can gloat." Josiah glared at the unrepentant Wilmington.

"Now preacher, what kind of example is that to the children?" Buck chuckled.

"Thou shalt not provoke the preacher to wrath." Josiah suddenly smiled, revealing an amazing amount of teeth.

Buck's mouth opened and snapped closed. Turning, he climbed the stairs quickly, staying out of Josiah's reach.

Everyone politely ignored the soft curses as Josiah climbed the stairs. Once they all reached the next floor, they stared in shock. The trail of cards wove in and out of assorted rooms and continued into a wall.

"Vin wasn't up here, was he?" Nathan demanded.

"Not that I know of." Chris grimaced.

7777777

Vin walked down the hall to where the card trail entered the blue room where Sarah Larabee had slashed her wrists and Crooks had been attacked by the possessed bedding. Tanner turned into the room, but before Chris could follow, Vin returned, holding a small leather covered book.

Mary flashed a delighted smile before snatching the journal out of Vin's hands. "Is it? It is! I knew he could find them. It's one of Barbara Petrie's diaries." Travis enthused as she flipped through the pages.

Mary's rude behavior elicited no response from Tanner who simply turned and continued to follow the cards. Vin soon paused before a blank wall and waited.

"This card would appear to be facing this particular section," Ezra noted, indicating the misaligned card. Ezra began searching the section of the wall on Tanner's right, while Maude searched to his left.

"No imagination," Maude sniffed before pushing up on a picture frame. A faint click and a hidden door swung open.

Horrified exclamations filled the air as the almost mummified corpse of a scantily clad woman was revealed.

"I can't say for sure, but I think her neck's broken," Nathan muttered thoughtfully as he craned his neck, attempting to get a better view without disturbing the body.

"Is it Salvia?" Buck asked sadly.

"Hair is the wrong color," Chris answered. Larabee's face held a mixture of relief and disappointment.

"It's a wig," Nathan pointed out. "I can't tell what color her real hair is."

"Too young to be Barbara, she was in her 90's," Mary stated.

"I'd say she died in the mid to late 1950's, the way the bra is styled." Nettie suggested.

"Then it's not Salvia or Serena," Chris whispered.

"Are there any other women reported missing?" JD asked from several feet away, carefully not looking into the closet.

"Emma Dubonnet, 1955; an actress and singer," Josiah answered before Mary or Jock could. "My first crush. I was devastated when she disappeared." Josiah admitted. "I was ten at the time and completely heartbroken."

"Why don't I remember her? I love old movies," Bruce mumbled.

"You must not watch late night grade B movies," Buck answered uncomfortably.

"You're being kind, Buck. I would consider Emma's two films to be no better than Cs," Josiah grinned. "She was not . . . talented."

"Shit! Where's Vin?" Chris demanded, realizing that, once more, Tanner had cat-footed off.

7777777

Vin walked out of another room holding two more journals that Mary snatched from his hands. She purred delightedly as she glanced through the pages. "These are 1925 to 1940," she crooned, holding the three diaries tightly. "Each one of these covers five years."

Vin looked down at the card trail and once more took up the hunt.

"What about her?" Bruce waved at the hidden closet.

"She's not going anywhere, son." Josiah gently herded the group on down the hall.

Vin left the hall and entered a room with the others trailing him. Several small expensive items found their way into Maude's possession as she moved around the room. A hidden drawer in a desk revealed three more of the leather clad diaries.

"1910 to 1925," Mary sighed happily as she gathered the books into her arms.

"Let me help carry them for you, Mary," Buck reached out.

"**No! They're mine**!" Mary snarled, stepping back. Her eyes had darkened to an oily black.

"Fine, carry them yourself," Chris huffed. Yanking a pillow case off a pillow, he tossed it to the furious woman. "You're going to start dropping them if you don't do something."

"I'm sorry, darling. I don't know what came over me." Mary smiled at Chris sweetly.

"Greed," Larabee snarled before turning to follow Tanner.

Once the diaries were located, Vin seemed to have no further interest in them and began searching anew. The darkness which had become their constant companion was starting to crowd them more the further they advanced into the inner sanctum of the house. Nervous looks were sent Mary's way as she began to hum the Stephen Foster tune as she walked. Bruce and Tony had tied their ropes together when they came to the end of the first rope. The two staged a mini 'tug of war' to assure that the knot would not fail.

7777777

The entourage entered yet another bedroom. This one decorated in shades of scarlet. Flocked wallpaper and crushed velvet trimmed with black fringe seemed to drape everywhere. Maude sniffed disdainfully, brushing her sleeve as she took in the decor. "New money does seem to be so pretentious and . . . tasteless. Ah do declare, this room appears to belong in a brothel."

Mary's eyes narrowed in fury at the insult to the house.

"Mutha, please! Remove the silver ring box from your pocket and restore it to it's rightful resting place," Ezra hissed softly.

"It isn't like it will be missed, dear boy," Maude smiled and patted Ezra's cheek, speaking in a faint whisper so as not to be over heard.

Vin reached up, straining to search the top shelf of the closet.

"Something up there you want, Junior?" Buck asked before lifting Vin off his feet.

Buck, gasping for air, looked into the anxious face of Nathan, hovering over him. It took a moment to realize he was on the floor against the far wall.

"What the hell happened?" Buck gasped, sitting up.

"Vin happened," Nathan sighed. "You scared him real bad. I figured he had killed you as hard as you hit that wall. Now the kid's crawled back into that safe place of his and he ain't comin' out."

"Aw, hell," Buck gingerly stood up, turning to look at the Buck shaped depression in the wall board.

"How are you feeling, Buck?" JD asked worriedly.

"Flat," Buck groaned, rubbing his aching shoulder.

"You're lucky. If it hadn't been for the wall studs, Vin might have shoved you all the way through that wall," JD chattered excitedly.

"Yeah, real lucky," Buck grunted.

Vin was backed into a corner, his knees pulled close to his chest, and his hands tucked protectively in between, while he rocked violently. His head lay on top of his knees, and the blue eyes were tightly closed.

Everyone, with the exception of Casey and Nettie, had gathered on the other side of the room near Buck, giving Vin plenty of room.

Pulling a chair from the vanity, Mary stood on it, and began searching the top of the closet. Her search was finally rewarded as she found yet another diary. Smiling happily, she sat down in the chair and began to read.

"How did I scare him?" Buck asked in bewilderment.

Josiah started to speak , only to close his mouth with a snap. _Nettie shared Vin's background in confidence. _"When you picked him up, it scared him." Josiah explained.

"I think it had something to do with the closet," JD frowned thoughtfully. "I think you triggered a memory of some kind of abuse."

"Damn," Buck whispered.

"How bad is Buck hurt?" Chris asked Nathan softly.

"Bruises and a bump on the head, but nothing too serious," Nathan smiled in relief.

"Chris, say something," Josiah said softly.

"What?" Larabee asked distractedly.

"I was right," Josiah smiled widely. "Keep talking, Chris. Tanner is listening to you."

"Are you sure?" Larabee demanded.

"Josiah's right. The rocking hesitates every time you speak," Tony agreed.

"Hey, Pard. It's alright. Come on, now open those eyes and look at me," Chris coaxed, moving closer.

Nettie immediately pulled her hands back and wrapped her arms around herself tightly in an effort not to reach out when Vin flinched away from her, pressing himself even tighter into the corner. She began softly singing an old hymn, trying to comfort the panicked Tanner anyway she could. Nettie nodded and indicated Larabee should continue but didn't stop singing.

Chris continued crooning to Tanner in a soothing tone.

"1905," Jock muttered, glancing at the date of the diary over Mary's shoulder.

The diary snapped closed with a solid thump. A dangerous glitter lit Mary's eyes as she glared at the other reporter. Carefully, she placed the most recent diary into the pillow slip and stood. Upon realizing Chris's attention focused on Tanner, a furious look crossed the woman's face.

"Christopher darling, leave the boy and come up to bed now," Mary's voice held a sultry tone as she glided over, laying a possessive hand on Chris' shoulder.

Larabee jerked away from the icy touch and snarled. "Don't touch me. We've never had that kind of relationship and I'm sure as hell not starting now. Steve was my friend. Billy is my godson. If it hadn't been for that boy, I'd have left you to hang yourself years ago."

Mary's black eyes filled with madness. "Darling, don't be nasty. Behave yourself." Once more, she reached out to touch Chris, only to be pushed out of the room by a wall of solid air.

A soft whimper from Tanner carried in the now silent room.

"Here, Vin. I'm right here." Chris knelt down so he was less threatening.

Vin's rocking stopped abruptly and his head jerked up. Wide sapphire eyes opened to stare in disbelief at Larabee.

"Hey, cowboy," Larabee crooned.

Desperately, Vin threw himself at Chris, knocking him over. Instinctively, Larabee threw his arms open and pulled the trembling man close. Tanner tucked his head under Chris' chin, desperate hands kept clutching at Larabee's clothes.

"I'm here," Chris assured the frightened young man, rubbing his heaving back comfortingly.

After several minutes, Vin stood up and headed for the door.

"I guess he's still hunting," Larabee groaned and followed Tanner into the hall.

"Ezra, darling." Maude tugged gently on Standish's sleeve to get his attention as he started past.

"Yes, Mutha," Ezra sighed.

"Do attempt to stay in that young man's good graces, darling. It would so disturb me to see you ripped limb from limb," Maude drawled, carefully suppressing the shakiness of her voice.

"I will endeavor to do so, Mutha. I find the thought to be rather disturbing mahself," Ezra drawled.

7777777

"Looks like the end of the line," Chris muttered, looking at the wall that closed off the corridor.

"Look for another hidden catch," Ezra said as the reached out to examine a painting. "As a Rembrandt, it would be valued in the millions," he sighed. "Regrettably, this one is a forgery."

Casey pushed on an ornate piece of trim, triggering the release of the catch. The section of wall swung back easily, revealing another wide corridor.

The searchers continued down the hall, following Vin. Tanner pulled on a picture frame, allowing a diary to slide out and drop to the floor, to be quickly snatched up by Mary to be stuffed in the pillow case with the rest. A window seat provided another of the leather clad books, and yet the trail continued.

"Whoa, guys," Bruce called. "We need more rope." He held up the tail of the rope he had been playing out. Buck handed over the coil of rope that he was carrying.

"Hope Junior finds what he's looking for before we run out of rope," Buck sighed.

"You and me both," Tony breathed uncomfortably, turning his head quickly in an attempt to locate the movement he kept catching out of the corner of his eye. _It's dark, hairy and close to the ground, whatever it is._

Another bedroom provided another diary, this one hidden under a mattress. Vin turned down a new hall and came to a dead stop, staring at a wall off to his right.

"That's where the cards lead," Chris growled, looking down at the trail disappearing under the wall.

The hunters began to search for the trigger to release the hidden panel.

"Shouldn't we cease this ridiculous scavenger hunt and do something constructive? Like get out of this house," Sydney Crooks raised his voice in another of his unending tirades.

"Sydney, please. If you aren't going to assist, then please stop that incessant, childish whining. It is quite unattractive," Maude snapped.

Hidden smiles were exchanged as Professor Crooks ceased his never ending complaints.

"Found it," Bruce crowed, pressing down on a section of flooring until there was a click and a faint seam could now be seen in the wall.

Chris tugged hard, getting the panel to swing open.

A cut off yelp and startled gasps greeted their find.

What was once an elegantly decorated bedroom contained the remnants of horror. A broken skeleton still lay tethered to the four poster bed. Metal shackles still secured the broken limbs to the posts. Assorted implements of torture had been tossed haphazardly on the dresser and night stand. Darkened stains splattered the walls, bedding, and rugs. Shredded bits of fabric and a few lank strands of hair still hung to the skeleton. One of Barbara Petrie's diaries lay on the dresser amid the darkly stained tools.

"She was pregnant," Nathan sighed sadly staring down at the remnants of a human being. "I'd say no more than 3 months along."

"1885, that leaves two diaries. The first one started when the house was laid out and the last one Barbara was writing in at the time of her disappearance." Mary snatched up the stained diary and slipped it into her pillow case.

"How do you know? I mean, Barbara was a mature woman when the house was built. It seems logical that she had a diary before then." Jock questioned.

"No, she started writing in 1880," Mary smiled sweetly, trailing a finger down a stained quirt. Sauntering over to the bed, she looked down at the skeleton. "Chris is mine. He always was and always will be. You shouldn't have gotten in the way, tramp," Mary hissed.

"I wonder who the poor thing was?" Nettie said sadly, keeping a jaundiced eye on the disturbing Mary Travis.

"Serena Larabee," Chris sighed, looking down at a delicate anklet encircling the left ankle of the woman's skeleton.

"Kester's Serena?" Buck choked.

"My grandmother," Chris sighed. Casey opened a blanket chest and removed a comforter. Angel stepped forward and took two corners and the pair spread it over the pitiful remains.

"Where's Vin?" JD blurted, looking into the hall.

Chris hurried out, followed by the others, only to find Vin standing in front of a pair of wooden doors. The peach blossom motif was intricately carved into the mahogany surface.

"Barbara's bedroom," Mary sighed in delight. Pushing the door open, she stepped in.

Vin rocked animatedly, his left hand clutched the box of Ezra's card tightly. His right arm was wrapped around himself, holding pony tight. A soft agonized sound filled the air.

"Easy, son," Nettie stood close but hesitated to touch the distressed Tanner.

When Chris stepped in the room, Vin plastered himself against Larabee's back.

"Oh, God!" Buck whispered hoarsely.

Old blood splattered the walls and floor. A bloody knife and an extension cord had been tossed down. The imprint of a small body still marred the white lacy coverlet on the bed.

"Elf," Chris whispered, touching the stained surface.

Vin stood frozen in the middle of the room, shivering so hard his teeth chattered.

"Isn't it a beautiful room, Christopher? Help me find my diary, darling." Mary was digging through dresser drawers.

Larabee ignored Mary as he stared down at tiny bloody foot prints. Chris turned to follow the new trail.

The foot prints ended at the closet door. Shakily, Chris opened the door, bracing himself for what he would find. Neatly hung garments, perfectly lined up shoes, and boxes of hats filled the closet. With a hoarse cry, Larabee began to rip the clothing down and toss out the shoes and hat boxes, searching for his brother's body.

"Oh, Elf," Chris sobbed, laying his hand over a tiny bloody hand print.

Vin's voice rose abruptly into a terrified keen.

"Chris, Junior needs you," Buck called sharply.

Angrily, Larabee backed out of the closet and turned with a snarl. "I need to find Elf!"

"The living before the dead, Chris," Buck gently chided.

Vin was trembling and gasping for breath, reaching for Larabee desperately. "No, no, no, NO!" he screamed, starting to back out of the room.

"Mr. Tanner, calm down and think," Ezra crooned, standing in front of the doorway blocking Vin's exit. "We can't allow her to win." Vin's panicked eyes dropped to the deck of cards in his hand.

"Pard, help me," Chris said softly.

A frown drew Tanner's eyebrows together but the keening and rocking stopped.

"Please, Vin," Chris asked desperately.

Mary smiled delightedly as the troubled youth took a hesitant step toward Chris and then another, skirting widely around the bed.

"Thank you." Larabee grasped Tanner's forearm.

Vin looked down in puzzlement before grasping Chris' forearm, finishing the bond.

Tanner stumbled along beside Chris. Wide eyes stared at the foot prints on the floor.

"How can you be certain they belong to your brother, Mr. Larabee?" Crooks suddenly demanded.

"Cause Elf had him an extra digit on each hand and foot," Buck snarled, brushing past Sydney rudely.

Nettie's eyes were locked on a tiny foot print. She straightened to her full height, a determined look on her face, stalked to the closet, and began searching for a hidden panel. Abruptly, she was lifted off her feet and set down outside of the closet. A shudder shook the room and dust filled the air. Light seemed to pour into the room from the closet as the dust settled.


	23. Chapter 23

"Well, Junior. You sure opened the damn thing." Buck admired the gaping hole, exposing a staircase going up.

Vin dug through the rubble and pulled out another diary, this one had a tiny six fingered hand print on the cover. Tanner had no reaction when Mary grabbed the journal and stuffed it into her pillow case.

"Stairs," Josiah groaned.

Larabee placed a foot on the first step and tested its strength. "Seems sturdy, just watch your step," Chris threw over his shoulder as he led the way, closely followed by Tanner. Wilmington brought up the rear, following the limping Sanchez who abruptly stopped upon reaching the top step. Leaning around Josiah's large frame, Buck realized that the group appeared to be looking at the same thing and turned his head, following their gaze. A rocking chair sat in the corner, holding the dried husk of an old woman. A diary was lying open in her lap, a fountain pen still rested in her hand.

"Barbara Petrie," Chris hissed in revulsion. "What the hell is this place?" Chris gasped, looking around.

"Kid, don't touch anything!" Wilmington warned JD, looking around the room in awe.

Everyone studied the room, sensing its importance but not understanding what they saw. The huge stained glass window with the familiar peach tree blossom motif took up an entire wall. Shelves lined the room with seemingly unconnected items displayed. A leather bandoleer filled with knives rested next to a hammer and some old fashioned square nails. A bowler hat shared a shelf with a scuffed pair of boots. A child's slate covered with painstakingly formed letters. The room was filled with photos of Larabee men down through the years. Everything was meticulously aligned and spaced. Jarringly out of place, a small beaded suede bag lay discarded on the floor under one of the shelves. Whatever it once may have contained had been lost at some point in time.

Jock softly began to name some of the people the photos. X's covered many of the figures and those photos hung above certain items.

In the middle of the room a massive table stood, its position eerily reminiscent of an altar. 'Relics' were displayed on its surface.

"It is a trophy room," Ezra drawled thickly.

"A serial killer," Josiah gasped. "She was a serial killer. A functioning psychopath."

"Oh, I remember this," Jock gasped. A small paper backed book lay on the 'altar'. "My . . . however many greats-grandfather, Jock Steele wrote adventure books. This is one of them."

"Penny Dreadfuls," Wilmington snorted.

"It's you." Jock blurted in disbelief, picking up the book and shoving it into Wilmington's hands.

"Who's us?' Buck stared down at the cover. "Hell, it is us."

An old black duster was spread over the table, a pair of silver spurs and a flat brimmed black hat were displayed with pictures of what was obviously an ancestor of Larabee's and a dark haired woman.

"That's Barbara Petrie," Jock stared closely. "I don't recognize the man."

"I do," Buck tossed the penny dreadful onto the table beside it. The lurid cover proclaimed, The Magnificent Seven.

"I believe you're right. The man in the picture is Chris Larabee. If I remember the story correctly, he was a gunslinger in the New Mexico territories in the latter part of the 19th century." Jock spluttered excitedly.

"Who were the rest of the Magnificent Seven?" Nathan asked with a sinking feeling in his gut.

"JD Dunne was the easterner. He's the one in the bowler hat. Nat, Nate, I can't remember for certain, but something Jackson, was an ex-slave and healer. The knives would have been his." Jock frowned, trying to dredge through his memory for the old story. "Buck was a lady's man, always losing his boots. I'd have to read the book to find out his family name. Sanchez was a preacher, always working on the church."

"The hammer would have been his," Josiah rumbled, looking over at the shelf containing the items connected with the Magnificent Seven. "Where does the slate fit in?"

"Billy maybe, if I remember the story correctly, the seven were all fond of the newspaper woman's son," Jock offered tentatively.

"No, this shelf is for trophies of the seven only," Josiah disagreed.

"There are two men are still unaccounted," Casey reminded while looking at the altar with certain repugnance.

"Who were the other two?"

"Tanner, a wanted murderer, although he was swore his innocence and the others stood by him. I can't remember if Tanner was the given or family name. The last one was a gambler by the name of . . . Stanford? Might have been Simpson." Jock spoke hurriedly as the names came back to him.

"I fear we are all in the spider's web," Ezra drawled faintly.

"I'd say the slate belonged to Tanner. It's his name over and over," Tony peered closely.

"There's is nothing for Stanford?" Josiah asked sharply, walking over to examine the shelf.

"I don't think so." Tony scanned the shelf closely. "Something seems to be missing from Tanner's stuff, too. There's an empty place here."

"Chris, Mr. Larabee, I think you need to see this," Tony said sharply.

"Elf," Chris breathed, touching the small bloody fingerprints on the edge of the slate. "What did he want here? His foot prints just disappear over by the rocker. Where is he?"

"I think he took whatever this was," Tony muttered, looking down at the gap in the display for Tanner then toward the distracted Mary, as if to make certain she hadn't heard.

"Ella Gaines?" Chris asked curiously, staring at a wanted poster of a woman pinned to the wall. A thousand dollar reward for Ella Gaines, wanted for murder. Beneath the poster was a shelf holding photos of the gunman Larabee, a small boy and a woman whose face had been gouged out. A woman's wedding ring and a fancy ivory comb were laid out, along with a slingshot and a children's book. Everything seemed to have some type of fire or smoke damage except for an out of position harmonica.

Josiah scowled, studying the wanted poster then the pictures on the altar. "She changed her name and became Barbara E. G. Petrie. Ella and Barbara both mean foreign woman. I don't understand the significance of the harmonica. It's out of place."

While everyone was distracted, Vin had moved to stand in front of the rocker, staring at the corpse.

"Heads up! Junior's getting upset," Buck raised his voice, alerting the others.

Reaching down, Tanner picked up the diary and closed it before carrying it over to the altar and laying it down next to the black hat. Walking over to Ezra, he handed him back the wooden box filled with cards. Pulling Pony out of his shirt, he petted it before placing the carving on the shelf and picking up the harmonica laying there in its place. Tanner sat down cross-legged in front of the low shelf and became lost in his own world once more, playing with the harmonica.

"This shelf is for that other Chris' wife and son," Casey said sadly, looking down at the charred and damaged items on display.

Mary seemed bewildered as she walked around touching things. "Something is missing, something is missing," she kept muttering.

"We're all dead if we're still here when the sun goes down," Nathan hissed as a flash of premonition faded.

"If you haven't noticed, the house is sealed." Sydney reminded sharply.

Josiah stared at the shelf where the items pertaining to the seven lay. "Find me some paper and something to write with."

"Here, these are old but they still ought to work." Nettie pulled a pair of doodle pads off a shelf.

"His name was Adam. He was my older brother," Chris sighed sadly, seeing the printing on the covers.

Josiah knelt down and placed a pad in front of Tanner, then opened the other one in front of himself. Nettie slipped a pen in Vin's grasp and stepped back.

"If you're the praying kind. . . I can use all the help I can get," Josiah breathed to the others before painfully lowering himself to sit on the floor. Leaning forward, he began to draw loops and swirls on the page.

After a moment, Vin put the pen point to paper and began to make swirls and loops. Josiah flipped to a clean sheet, while Casey turned to a clean page for Vin. Josiah began to smile as Vin's marks began to copy his. Turning pages again, Josiah began to write. 'Open the doors. Open the doors. Open the doors. Open the doors.' He copied over and over.

"Its mirror writing," Casey hissed as Vin began to form the letters, but his letters were the mirror image of Josiah's.

'Josiah go home, Nathan go home, JD go home, Buck go home, Angel go home.' Josiah wrote each person's name, ending with Chris and Nettie. Vin began to grow tense. 'Open the doors, open the doors, open the doors.' Josiah wrote once more.

"**Stop it!** **Whatever you're doing, stop it,"** Mary protested angrily.

Vin dropped the pen and held Josiah's gaze. A high pitched sound filled the air, suddenly the stained glass window exploded outward.

"Damn you, tracker," Mary screamed, charging toward Vin and Josiah.

Nathan reacted without thought. As if from instinct, Nathan pulled a knife from the bandoleer of blades lying on the shelf. He threw it, pinning the diary to the table. A woman's scream filled the air and blood began to ooze from the book and drip off the table. Ella's body rose from its chair, screaming while clawing at its empty eye sockets before collapsing to the floor.

Vin and Josiah never flinched. Josiah kept writing and the sounds of rending and destruction filled the air as Vin held his gaze.

"Everyone, get ready to run," Josiah ordered.

"Grab some knives and start killing those damned books first," Chris bellowed into the rising wind.

Mary was screaming and trying to protect the precious volumes from the onslaught. Buck and Tony held her back as Casey, Nettie, Nathan, Bruce, and Angel ripped the pillow slip open and 'killed' the diaries that ran red with blood once pierced.

'Open the doors, open the doors, open the doors. Buck go home, JD go home,' once more, Josiah wrote a list of names.

"Now, everyone, **go now**," Josiah scrambled to his feet. Josiah stared down at Vin's writing in disbelief. Ripping loose the page, he thrust it into his shirt. _Come on son, time to take you home. _Josiah snatched up Vin and rushed for the stairs, recent pains now forgotten.

Mary fought desperately, managing to escape Tony and Buck's grasp. Gathering the damaged journals into her arms, she settled to the floor.

"Christopher darling, I did it for you," Mary's eyes were now a dead black with no reflection. "I love you and you love me. You always have," she smiled coyly.

"Buck, don't let that **thing** touch Chris!" Nathan drug Larabee to the stairs, forcing him down them.

"**Go, go, keep going**," Buck bellowed as the wind tried to push them back up the stairs. Reentering Ella's bedroom, they quickly took stock.

"I need to go get Mary," Chris protested.

"Listen to me Christopher Larabee! Mary Travis made her decision before she ever set foot in this house. The woman you knew doesn't exist any more. You have folks depending on you, here and now." Nettie stood firmly in front of the staircase. "Vin will follow after you, and you know it."

"Is anyone hurt?" Larabee asked harshly, shaking off Nathan's grasp.

"Other than those from earlier . . . bruises seemed to be the major damage," the healer volunteered.

"The rope's been cut," Bruce raised the tether and tugged, pulling an unattached length of rope into the room. A panicked murmur filled the air.

"The cards will still be there," Ezra said calmly.

"I'm certain they will be," Crooks sniffed derisively. "With this wind, I'm sure they're still just laying there."

"Certainly, they will be. The house doesn't have a hold on them." Maude smiled mysteriously.

"Why?" Angel asked as she was steered into the hall along with the rest of the group.

Despite a wild wind blowing, the cards lay unmoving along the floor of the hallway.

"There wasn't a Standish in her web, Sugah," Maude huffed.

"What does that have to do with it?" Buck panted as he and Tony managed to close the bedroom doors.

"The circle wasn't complete. Nothing of Standish's at all and none of the Larabees had been ever been willing." Ezra drawled.

"What do you mean nothing of Standish's?" Chris snarled.

"Mr. Steele was incorrect; the gambler's name was not Simpson or Stanford, although the old man did use those patronymics on occasion. His name was Ezra P. Standish. . . .the original, Ezra P. Standish." Ezra grunted in pain when a small painting struck his broken arm.

"You're saying those men gave themselves to that Witch?" JD gasped.

"Certainly not, she stole each of their lives. It's a male Larabee that had to be willing." Ezra huffed. "I'll explain later, I propose we vacate the premises with all due haste."

The group fled down the halls, following the trail of cards. Without warning, a wall crossed the previously open hall, blocking their path.

//Push, Junior// Buck ordered.

The wall launched away from them, picking up speed only to burst through the remnants of the windows at the end of the hall and fall to the gardens below.

"I hope it squished those damn gnomes," Bruce growled as he passed by.

Inky black tendrils began to ooze through the walls and creep along the floor.

//Look, she's there// Vin grasped Chris' sleeve, desperately trying to communicate.

"Break the mirrors, break all the mirrors! She's using them for her eyes." Chris barked. "It's why Vin was mirror writing, he's trapped on the other side of the mirror."

Vin stood shivering, while Nettie tried to sooth him. The crash and splintering of the breaking mirrors filled the air. Shards of glass and mirror suddenly filled the air and rushed towards the group only to be halted and fall to the floor impotently.

"Is Tanner part of the house too?" Crooks demanded.

"No, he's the key to getting out," Josiah roared. "Get moving! Vin can only hold her back so long."

Rushing down another hall, they put on a burst of speed as the Grand staircase came into view. Unexpectedly, the floor began to slither under their feet, making it almost impossible to stand.

"Here," Tony placed Angel's hands on a section of rope lying limply on the floor. "Pull yourself along with the rope."

"What if it comes loose?" Casey hissed, grabbing onto the rope and pulling Nettie close enough to reach as well.

"I tied it to Vin's dragon earlier, so it should hold," Bruce panted, struggling to pull the frozen professor along with him.

"Vin!" Nettie protested, trying to turn back.

"I've got him," Chris called, "Now get onto those stairs."

Ezra pulled his broken arm from the sling and used the damaged limb to help pull himself along. Meanwhile, Josiah's massive arms encircled Maude as he pulled them both along the rope. Inch by painful inch they managed to drag themselves onto the steps.

"We still have to get out of the house," Buck coughed painfully; his arms were wrapped around his ribs. "Guess Junior must have cracked a couple of ribs earlier. Think I finished busting them," he admitted to the others. "I'm gonna be slowing you down."

"Shut up, Buck. Nobody gets left behind." Chris growled. "How's Vin doing?"

"Does white as a sheet mean anything to you?" Nettie panted, holding Tanner close. "He's so cold. It's sucking the life out of him."

"It's that damn bearskin rug," Crooks groaned, looking at the base of the stairs.

The rug seemed to looking straight at Crooks with an evil grin. Claws rattled on the floor as it started foreword, only to flinch back from the stairs as if in pain.

"Time to move," Chris stood up, followed by the others. "Josiah, you and Nathan keep Vin and Buck on their feet and moving."

A last desperate charge for the doors was made, fighting their way through the moving rugs, violent wind, and attacking furnishings. Crooks' pained scream was simply ignored. Tony kicked the bearskin off the professor's leg. and pushed him back into motion.

"No!" Ezra cried in anguish when Maude reached out to grab an expensive bobble. "Momma, NO!"

Maude's panicked scream filled the air as she was sucked into a large floor length mirror. Ezra dove forwards and grasped her hands in a last desperate attempt to save her as she disappeared into the now liquid seeming mirror. Standish's forwards motion came to a halt when everyone, including Crooks, piled on.

"God help us," Josiah called out to the heavens, staring in horror. Ezra's arms were in the now solid mirror almost to his elbows.

"Turn loose of her Ez," Chris ordered brutally.

"She's my momma," Ezra sobbed softly.

A pair of hands grasped Ezra's elbows and pulled back.

"Stop Vin, Stop!" Ezra cried, "it hurts." Blood began to drip down the glass from Ezra's forearms. "Go on, Ah'm not going anywhere it seems." Ezra ordered sharply.

Vin scowled and placed both hands flat on the mirrors surface and did something. The mirror began to waver under his hands and he reached bodily into the shining surface, disappearing from the waist up before violently pulling back, bringing Ezra and Maude with him. The mirror shattered with a scream like a woman in pain.

"Go, Go," Chris swung the limp Tanner over his shoulder and charged for the door. Josiah and Nathan swept everyone before them out the door. The stumbling escape ended, when they collapsed by the dragon fountain.

"Stay with me kid," Chris patted Vin's pasty white cheeks. "Jackson, he's turning blue."

A harsh gasp and Tanner started breathing again. "Bad, **BAD HOUSE!" **Vin announced as he opened his eyes, sounding like an angry three year old.

"Yeah Junior, **BAD HOUSE!" **Buck laughed giddily in relief.

Abruptly, Vin struggled free and pushed himself up against the fountain. Reaching out shakily, he tapped Ezra's shoulder and held out a hand, wriggling his fingers.

"You want my cards? Now?" Ezra rolled onto his back, staring in disbelief. Shaking his head, Ezra reached into his inner pocket and pulled out the carved wooden box, offering it to Vin.

Tanner gasped in pain but he never stopped, his fingers pushed on sections of the box. A soft click was heard and a card slid out of a secret compartment, much to Ezra's surprise. Vin handed the card to Standish. Ezra looked at the hole through the ace of spades in bewilderment. Vin moved painfully until he could pull the harmonica from his pocket. Pushing it into Chris' hand, he pushed it against Larabee's lips. Tanner weakly pantomimed tossing the card toward the house. Shrugging, Ezra slung the card towards the house.

"Play it Chris," Buck ordered.

"I don't know how," Larabee hissed.

"It don't matter, just blow on the damn thing." Buck growled.

When Chris blew on the harmonica, the playing card seemed to catch a breeze and float across the drive and through the front door of the house where it burst into flame and fell onto the trail of cards laying on the floor. Flame raced down the card trails. An explosion collapsed the front entrance when the flame reached Wilmington's watch. Echoing explosions occurred at each compass point, collapsing the house in on itself.

JD hobbled over to the club van. Opening the door cautiously, he turned the key and was relieved when it purred to life. "Let's get out of here."

Everyone packed themselves into the van and they pulled out. They were surprised to see no sign of the ornate gates as they rolled through the entrance. Safely outside the grounds, they sat and watched the Folly burn in the twilight. Fire trucks and emergency vehicles could be heard in the distance and soon made their appearance.


	24. Chapter 24

7777777

"What happened and who do we contact?" the fire chief demanded as he approached.

"Hell if I know. We just high-tailed it out of there before it went up. I'm Chris Larabee, I own that fireball," Chris growled.

"Name's Kyle Martin, I'm the local fire chief. Everybody all right?" the stranger asked calmly.

"We aren't sure yet," Chris admitted shakily.

A huge blue flame burst through the rubble and shot into the air some 60 feet high, interrupting any comment the Chief might have made.

"Looks like a gas main went!" the fire chief gasped.

"The house hasn't been hooked into the gas lines for years according to the lawyer and reports I got," Chris spoke up.

"Call out the specialists, looks like a gas deposit broke through" Chief Martin ordered one of his men.

"You're damn lucky to have gotten out," Martin hissed.

The "Amen!" that Josiah murmured was echoed by many of the survivors.

"Part of our group was on the other side of the house. Could you please check to see if they managed to get out as well?" Ezra leaned forward and asked worriedly.

Martin waved a fireman over and a search was put under way. The chief pulled out a pen and pad out of his pocket and asked softly, "Names?"

"Mary Travis, a reporter with the Denver Chronicle. Ivy Miller, a student at Denver University, part of an investigative team, and Cedric Kilkenny, also a student at the university. Captain Martin, I should warn you that young Cedric is the son of Senator Kilkenny. I would hate for anyone to be injured due to the arrival of the press and any distraction they might cause." Ezra said.

"Thanks for the heads up," Martin groaned. "Better let the EMS look you over."

"Vin needs to be on oxygen, he's having respiratory problems," Nathan muttered worriedly.

"No problem," Martin nodded and spoke into a handheld radio. In no time, Vin and Nettie were on their way to the hospital in an ambulance.

"Ez, Mary and the others are dead," JD reminded with a hiss.

"Yes, Mr. Dunne, and just how do you propose to explain their demise? Do you truly wish to endeavor to persuade the authorities that the **HOUSE** did it?" Ezra asked curiously.

"Well, the house did do it and they didn't get out," Chris reminded.

"That is indeed a fact, Mr. Larabee. However, I would prefer NOT to spend my recently hard won freedom incarcerated in the local asylum discerning butterflies from ink blots." Ezra pointed out to the small group, speaking softly enough not to be heard by the approaching figure.

"It's just too hot. We're going to make sure the fire doesn't spread, but we need Hell-Fighters to cap that well." Martin apprised Chris of the situation, before once again moving away, shouting orders to his men.

7777777

"I want everyone checked out at the hospital," Nathan growled.

"I'll come in after I watch the damn house finish burning."

Chris and the remainder of his group sat watching as the house was turned to ash in an amazingly short period. The fire crews stood by helplessly, unable to stop the flames until there was nothing left, even the foundation stones succumbed to the heat and crumbled into rubble. A column of bluish flame burned in the center of the ashes.

"Am I the only one that saw it?" JD asked in a harsh whisper.

"Big red and gold lizard, with wings, spitting fire? Nope didn't see a thing," Buck snickered.

"The pissed off dragon?" Larabee chuckled weakly.

"Or perhaps Mr. Dunne was referring to the ghosts fleeing the premises?" Ezra suggested, satisfaction evident in his tone.

"The Dragon destroyed the cornerstones," Josiah sighed in relief. "The anchors are gone, Ella has lost her power."

"I saw something," Bruce admitted.

"Professor?" Angel nudged Sydney Crooks.

"Real, it was real wasn't it?" Sydney whispered. His eyes looked huge and panicked in the dimness.

"Mutha, I would strongly advocate that you remove any diminutive treasures that perchance wandered into your pockets during our little adventure," Ezra's voice was carefully controlled.

"The house is destroyed, there is no power connected to them now, darling boy," Maude sniffed.

"I believe **he** maybe in disagreement," Ezra responded, looking up.

Everyone glanced up to see what had caught Ezra's attention. A huge scaly head over hung the road peering down on them.

"Maude, give the nice dragon the pretties," Josiah ordered shakily.

Wordlessly, Maude emptied her pockets of small expensive items and left them lying on the road. The giant head lowered and a small stream of golden flame bathed the baubles. A large clawed 'fist' was gently lowered to the pavement where it opened, depositing several items on the blacktop before the creature simply vanished.

7777777

"It's amazing that anybody got out," the fire marshal walked over to the group once more, shaking his head, totally unaware of the dragon's visit. He turned to speak with Chris after, once more, taking in the destruction. "Looks like the place was built over a gas deposit. It must have finally broken through. I've called about getting a crew in to cap it. You'll have to see about getting a pump put in yourself. Insurance should cover the capping, but I imagine getting a well head and pump put in will be up to you," the fire marshal said. A call on the radio about an abandoned Ferrari had the Marshall hurrying off.

7777777

Wordlessly, everyone stared at the unmarked spot where Maude had dumped her ill gotten gains, not even a scorch mark had been left behind.

"It's the stuff Vin left in the window sills," Casey announced, looking at what the dragon had left behind.

Buck reached down to pick up the watch, but jerked back, recalling JD's violent reaction to the items.

JD huffed, "The dragon wouldn't have left them if they weren't for us." Reaching down, he brushed his fingers over the items. "A feeling of contentment and peace," Dunne looked up with a grin before handing Buck his watch. JD held up the mortar and pestle then handed it to Nathan. Taking the items into his hands, a thoughtful look crossed the healer's face. Josiah smiled, and a contented sigh escaped his lips upon taking the old cross from Dunne's grasp.

"I wonder? He had three sons and a daughter. You think maybe we're related?" JD looked down at the badge in his hands.

"I'd be willing to wager in the affirmative, Mr. Dunne," Ezra nodded.

"Nothing of Standish's or Larabee's though," Buck muttered.

"I think there is," Chris answered thoughtfully. "Ezra's cards."

"I agree that the cards were Ezra Standish's, but what did your predecessor have to do with them?" Ezra looked puzzled.

"Can I see them?" Chris asked.

Ezra removed the box from his pocket and offered the deck to Larabee. Chris moved closer to one of the work lights and examined the box.

"Thought so," Chris pointed to the carving.

"I don't see anything," Buck grumbled.

"It's seven interlinked circles." Chris smiled faintly, tracing one of the carvings.

"Grits!" Ezra chuckled, staring at the familiar box, now able to see the hidden design.

"1881cl," Larabee pointed out the date and letters. "Ezra, Josiah, Nathan, Buck, JD, Vin and Chris," Larabee pointed out each carefully hidden name on the carved rings. "Vin's 'Pony' was marked with the date and CL the same way. Chris, the gunman, carved this box too."

"Strange, does anyone else find it rather amazing that our group contained a counterpart to each of the seven men in that book we found?" Bruce questioned.

"More a case of history repeating itself, kid" Buck muttered.

"It was Mrs. Travis, she did her research. Any good journalist would." Jock Steele's voice pulled the group from their musings.

7777777

"I don't want anything to do with this place. I never did," Chris growled.

"Accept the insurance settlement. Then give the ground back to the Ute's," Josiah suggested. "It used to be a burial ground. I imagine they'll want to re-consecrate the ground."

"That sounds like a **real good idea**," Buck nodded.

"You know that gas leak looks to be just about where the main staircase was." Angel smiled shakily as a coughing fit shook her frame.

Josiah pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, offering it to Angel, not noticing the small piece of paper that fell to the ground.

"Josiah, I think you dropped . . ." JD's voice stopped abruptly upon contact with the paper he now held out.

"Chris, I almost forgot, you might want to see this," Josiah offered the crumpled sheet of paper from Vin's pad.

"I sure as hell don't need any reminders, preacher," Chris snarled.

"Look at it Larabee, really look at it," Josiah ordered. "Hold it up to the light backwards so you can read it."

Chris grunted, snatching the page out of Josiah's hands. He held it in front of one of the work lights set up by the firemen and began to read.

"Read it out loud Chris," Josiah urged gently.

"JD go home, Buck go home," Chris began reading aloud. Abruptly Chris' voice broke, "Elf go home? I don't understand," Chris said bitterly. "We didn't find his body."

"There was no body to find. Your brother didn't die in that house. Somehow, he got out." Josiah grinned widely.

"Elf is alive," Chris said softly. "My God, Elf is alive!" Chris' legs folded and he crumpled to the ground, it all becoming suddenly so clear.

"Where is **HE!**" Buck demanded wildly.

"There's a name missing on that list," Josiah waved toward the crumpled paper Larabee held tightly in his fists.

"ELF! Tanner is Elf, but how?" Chris whispered.

"We might never find out, but does it matter? Let's go see your brother." Josiah prodded Chris to his feet, urging him toward the van.

7777777

Chris hesitated at the door of Vin's hospital room. _ Is this some kind of cruel trick or are you really Elf? _Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Chris stepped in.

Chris' eyes flashed with rage, taking in the restraints tethering Tanner to the bed. "Why?" Larabee demanded.

"They wouldn't let me go back with him," Nettie's voice shook as she endured the grasp Vin had on her hand even in his drugged state. "He didn't understand and got scared when they tried to put in an IV. He kept pulling off the oxygen mask. When one of the interns tried to pin his hand, he bit him." Nettie's soft chuckle at Vin's determination, ended with a sob.

The physically and mentally exhausted woman raised her head and she shared a devastated look with Chris. "I'm going to loose him this time," she said with certainty. "With his history, they'll send him to some center for the mentally disturbed. He'll never come back." Nettie whispered, tears now streaming down her cheeks.

"He didn't 'hurt' any body?" Chris asked hoarsely, darting a quick glance at the security guard stationed in the hall.

"He didn't have the strength to 'push'," Nettie answered softly.

"Nettie, what happened to Vin's hands? It's important," Chris asked quietly.

Nettie's voice broke, "Vin was born with shadow digits. Perfect in every way, but an extra little toe on each foot and an extra finger on each hand."

"Like Elf," Chris said hoarsely. "They looked perfectly normal, just extras."

Nettie nodded and sighed, stroking the restless Tanner's arm. "As near as the investigators could piece it together, Mr. and Mrs. Nichols, Vin's foster parents, were trying to remove the **evil** from Vin. Beatings, starving, they kept him in a tiny closet for years. There wasn't room for him to stretch out when he laid down in there. He slept curled in a knot for the longest time after I brought him home. Torture, just years and years of torture. One of them decided to make him 'normal'." Nettie swallowed hard, her voice dropping to a whisper. "They cut off his fingers with pruning shears! I guess they never looked at his feet. They didn't hurt them. Then they threw him back into that closet. He almost bled to death. Infection . . .fever . . . guess that's when his 'talent' manifested."

"He killed Eli Nichols and three of his sons." Nettie admitted softly, looking into Chris' eyes, searching for condemnation. She found none.

"If Ma Nichols hadn't been declared insane, she'd have been sentenced to no more than ten years. The way the system works, that means she'd have been out in five, even less if she was well behaved or the prison crowded. Of course, there is always shock probation. After all, the poor woman lost her husband and three grown children." Nettie hissed bitterly.

"We need to get a DNA test done," Chris snarled.

"You think he might be your brother." Nettie studied Chris intently. "Before you start making all kinds of decisions, you need to think about it. Vin's 'damaged' inside and out. Dr. Sanchez said there's a chance the boy might get better, but he might not. You saw what Vin Tanner is capable of. Are you ready to deal with that on a daily basis? He's already connecting with you. If you can't make that kind of commitment, then don't let him depend on you."

"Yeah, I think he's Elf . . . I **know** he's Elf! Hell, I don't care if he's Elf or not, I'm not letting him go without a fight," Chris straightened his exhausted body, preparing to stand up to the old woman and anyone else dumb enough to get in the way. "Tanner is going to need both of us. I've got the money to provide for him. You've dealt with the system; do I need to get a lawyer tonight?" Chris asked determinedly.

"Sasha Haufman, she's helped before. I think he's your Elf too," Nettie's shoulders straightened and the fight came back to her tired grey eyes.

"Haufman," Chris nodded. "DNA tests, what else?"

"A court order preventing the removal of one, Elvin Tanner, from Ms. Wells care! I presume you still remain the guardian of record?"

Two heads swung in unison toward the door.

Ezra Standish, unashamed at listening at the door, stepped into the room; he closed the door firmly in the security officer's face. His damaged arm was now casted properly and resting in a sling.

"Yes," Nettie answered sharply. "I don't think your supposed to be in here, fancy pants."

"Dr. Ezra P. Standish the sixth, Esq. attorney-at-law, I am on retainer for Mr. Tanner at this time," Ezra's smirk revealed a glint of gold.

"Well, Hell!" Chris breathed.

"Now Ms. Wells, did you attempt to explain Mr. Tanner's condition to the hospital staff?" Ezra asked.

"Of course, they wouldn't listen to a word I said. They actually had me escorted out by two security guards when I wouldn't leave Vin." Nettie calmed her temper when Vin grew agitated.

"Were you consulted about Vin's treatment? No? Then I'll start by pressing charges against the hospital and its staff." Ezra looked thoughtful. "Drs. Sanchez and Jackson should be consulted immediately, since they **are** Mr. Tanner's primary care physician and his psychiatric councilor. Now, may I enquire as to whom is trying to institutionalize our young friend?" Ezra snarled dangerously.

"Social Services," Nettie looked hopeful.

"The same Social Services which declared Mr. Tanner, 'failed to meet criteria' and would no longer provide a stipend for his care? The ones, that in addition, placed him in such an environment as to cause him physical and mental harm?" Ezra demanded.

"That was child welfare, but they're a department of Social Services," Nettie explained.

"Yes, I do believe I'll need to review Mr. Tanner's case and the system's subsequent handling. There would appear to have been a case of malfeasance and criminal charges may well be pending." Ezra smiled faintly and gave a dapper two fingered salute before leaving the room.

"Why do I feel like the world just turned topsy turvy?" Nettie muttered.

"Cause it has," Chris commented, looking relieved. "Is it alright for me to come close?"

"All you can do is try. I think Vin would like having you near," Nettie grimaced, wriggling her fingers in pain at the desperate grip Vin maintained.

"Hey Pard, you need to lighten up. You're hurting Ms. Nettie," Chris coaxed.

Tanner's eyes slowly blinked open.

"I've got your back Vin, it's alright now," Chris moved slowly, but started removing the restraints.

"Chris," Vin sighed before closing his eyes once more, the tension disappearing from the slender body now that he was safe.

7777777

**6 months later**

The survivors of that last weekend at Petrie's Folly gathered to watch the ceremonial blessing of the grounds and banishing of the dark spirits to their own places. Beautifully decorated costumes were worn by the native dancers. Singers and drummers preformed in the cleansing rituals.

Bruce was there looking almost buff. JD and Casey sat together on a blanket, while Angel and Tony visited quietly from another blanket. Nathan and Josiah were talking quietly with a much happier looking Sydney Crooks.

"Who's the lead dancer? He's dressed different than the others," JD asked.

"His name's Chanu, he's from New Mexico; not sure what tribe. Strong medicine people run in his line. They act somewhat like circuit riding preachers." Josiah answered.

"Is Jock Steele going to be here?" Angel asked uncomfortably.

"He sent his regrets. His book tour is taking longer than anticipated," Sydney Crooks rolled his eyes.

"At least he changed our names and the location in that fairy tale he wrote," Casey huffed.

"I think Ez had a lot to do with that," JD snickered.

7777777

"Hi, Vin, Chris," Tony and Angel called to the approaching pair.

"How are you two doing?" Chris asked warmly.

"We're doing real good," Angel smiled widely, wrapping her arm around Tony's waist.

"Vin, do you remember Tony and Angel?" Chris coaxed.

"Yes . . . little . . . sister?" Vin peeked through the curtain of his now much longer hair.

Angel laughed in delight. "You're going to have to wait for her to grow up some. That's Hope. Over there, in the blue dress."

Chris smiled at the bright eyed little girl.

"Not . . . Elf . . . Billy," Vin clearly enunciated.

"I think you're right little brother, she's just about perfect for Billy," Chris laughed, grasping Vin's shoulder.

"Billy? Mary Travis' son?" Bruce Babcock asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," Chris's proud gaze settled on the excited boy walking between Buck and Nettie.

"How is he doing?" Professor Crooks asked in genuine concern.

"He has sad days, but he seems to be happy living with his grandparents." Chris sighed.

"A lot of changes for you, Larabee. How are you holding up?" Sydney asked kindly.

"It's never boring," Chris chuckled. Reaching over, he ruffled Elf's hair.

"So, Vin really is your brother." Bruce said in amazement.

"Yeah, he is." Chris' face relaxed into a wide smile.

"Brother," Vin patted Chris' arm possessively. "Stay . . . with . . . Chris, now," Vin spoke. There were long pauses, but each word was enunciated clearly. "Ms. Nettie . . . takes . . . care of . . . Cowboy . . . too."

"That's what I heard," Prof. Crooks waited patiently for Vin to finish. "I'm glad to see you doing so well."

"Uh huh, Preacher . . . helping . . . ." Vin scowled in frustration. " Chris . . . need . . . word."

"Connect?" Chris suggested patiently.

"Connect," Vin smiled widely.

"EZ!" Vin called excitedly, pulling away from Chris and reaching out for the approaching Standish.

"Ez-ra, Mr. Tanner, my name is Ezra," Standish huffed in pretended aggravation.

"I know," Vin smiled mischievously. "Ms. Maude . . . you come," Vin smiled happily.

"Of course I did, darling. How are you?" Maude turned loose of Ezra's arm to hug the slender youngster.

"Happy," Vin wrapped his arms around Maude and lifted her off her feet in an exuberant hug.

"So am I," Maude laughed happily as Tanner spun her around.

"Mutha, your manners, after all, appearances are everything," Ezra teased.

"Ezra, my darling boy, stuff it." Maude smirked.

"Ah can't take her anywhere." Ezra shook his head.

The whole group broke into laughter and settled down to watch the rededication. Troubled eyes studied the gas well; very little signs remained of the house itself.

"Seems like a bad dream, sometimes," Tony admitted.

"Nightmare," Crooks corrected.

7777777

Vin and Chris finished their lunch and strolled around the peaceful grounds.

"Mr. Larabee and Mr. Larabee. I am Chanu. I thank you for returning the burial ground to the people." The now blue jean and T-shirt clad Indian Dancer joined the pair and walked beside them.

"You're welcome, call me Chris, my brother Vin," Chris answered politely.

"Shaman!" Vin stopped in his tracks and began rocking on his feet.

Chris' brows drew down in concern. _He's been doing so well lately._

"Yes," Chanu smiled.

Vin reached into his pocket and pulled out a cloth bag, offering it to Chanu.

"Tobacco? Chayton Larabee, what is it you seek?" Chanu waited patiently.

"Tanner, I'se Vin Tanner. I didn't mean to hurt the little fella," Vin spoke with a Texas drawl.

_Oh God! He's channeling again. _Chris' heart began to pound.

"How did you harm the boy?" Chanu sat down cross-legged in the grass.

"He, Elf . . . opened my medicine bag." Tanner drawled as he sat down beside Chanu.

Chris' eyes widened and he sank to the ground to join the pair, listening intently.

Vin's voice was very soft. "She had to be stopped. She were dead all that time, still she was ruinin' lives. She done caused enough grief. Tha boy was gonna die . . . tha witch was gonna have his pa kill him. Damn fool thought she'd trade Elf fer his other boy Adam," Vin's eyes held tears as he tried to explain. "He were kin," Vin darted a look at Chanu.

The shaman nodded, "Blood calls to blood. You entered the child."

"Yeah, knowed I shouldn't have. I jist couldn't let her have him." Vin hissed desperately. "He was too little ta understand what were happenin', just knew he were hurtin' and ugly things happenin' all around him. I come to him when he needed help. Then he found Adam's pony, that'd be **my** Chris's boy, and latched on ta somethin' familar leavin' mah harmonica behind. I never figured on his momma. Woman was like a grizzly. That bastard had done left her fer dead and she come after him. Cut his throat pertectin' her boy. Momma . . . Salvia found us and carried us out somehow. Member a doctor . . . she hid us from . . . tha Witch. Salvia always knowed I'se in her boy. We'd talk sometimes whilst tha little one slept."

"Then Momma . . . Salvia were kilt. A body ain't built ta handle two spirits this way. Boy almost spilt tha beans. Started to tell the lady police officer, his name were Elf, 'fore I 'minded him not ta call hisself that no more. Tell 'er 'Vin Tanner' I tolt him. Next thin' I know they's callin' us Elvin. Now jist what kind a sissy name is that, I wanna ask yah? Weren't strong 'nough ta take on tha witch then. Iffen I took over, it woulda kilt tha boy. So's we's both helpless. Then they give him to them crazy folk and it were jist too much fer ' im ta handle, so's he hid from everythin' including me. He started coming outta that closet after Ms. Nettie found us." Vin sighed trying to explain, to make things right. "We took care a tha Witch, Chayton and me. So's now I need yer help, Shaman. This ain't my time, I'm hurtin' tha boy bein' here. It's time fer me ta journey on. Kin yah free me, without harmin' tha boy?" Tanner asked.

"It is a good time for a cleansing," Chanu stood up. "Come, we will find a flute."

"Vin?" Chris asked faintly as they followed the Shaman.

"He's been growin' up fast yer Elf. He 'members yah and he trusts yah." Vin gave a lop-sided smile.

"What will happen to you?" Chris asked softly.

"They's a passel of fellas what's been waitin' a spell fer me ta turn up. Ole Chris is ne'er gonna let me live it down. Tha scout gettin' lost this way." Tanner's eyes danced with humor. "Rekin I'll just pertend they got lost instead."

7777777

Chris watched nervously as Chanu washed Vin's hair while another man played a flute.

Chanu spoke quietly with Tanner for awhile before turning Chayton and pointing at Chris and giving him a gentle push to get started.

The slender man took a couple of hesitant steps then rushed into Larabee's welcoming arms.

"Cowboy?" Chayton patted Chris' face.

"Yeah Elf, let's go home," Chris hugged his brother.

"Yes, HOME!" Elf smiled happily and tugged on Larabee's hand, trying to hurry him.

"You need to put your shirt back on." Chris reminded. _He's acting 5 maybe?_

"Oh, Yeah," Vin flushed and spun around and went back to claim his shirt.

_That's more like an older kid, maybe a teenager. _Chris watched as Vin appeared to age before his eyes.

_That wasn't there before! What in Hell is it and how'd it get there? _Chris stared at his brother's shoulder and the design appearing on it as he watched. He raised panicked eyes to lock on Chanu's.

"He has been chosen. Raise the young dragon well." Chanu smiled and walked away.

_Never a dull moment. _Chris chuckled ruefully and ruffled his brother's hair when Elf hurried over, pulling on his shirt, covering the dragon tattoo.

Chris looked over to their waiting friends . . . _no, these people were family now_, he thought with a smile, as his brother ran ahead to bask in the love of the group.

Chris began to move forward, when he heard a voice behind him.

"'bout time Junior'."

Larabee spun, expecting to see Buck, but finding nothing. Looking over his shoulder, he saw his old friend, still standing with the others. Then, as if from a distance, he heard what sounded like men's laughter floating on the breeze.

A smile spread across Chris' face and he wiped a tear from his eye as he murmured, "Thank you, Vin Tanner. "

With a sigh, Chris turned his back on the past, once and for all, and moved purposely forward . . . toward the future . . . toward the warmth of his family.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Notes from the author:

For those of you looking for mysteries within the mysteries

Adam-hebrew-of the earth

Aiken-old english-little adam

Barbara -greek- foreign woman

Chayton-souix-falcon

Christopher-greek-christ bearer

Ella-old english- foreign woman

Elvin-old english-friend of elves

Emma-latin-whole or complete (seems to be the most often used name for the original Vin Tanner's mother)

Kester-scottish-variation of Christopher

Sarah-hebrew-princess

Salvia-latin-whole

Serena-latin-variation of Sarah


End file.
